


Not Betting on Chance

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rookie gamble ruins Danny's weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take some dramatic license in my stories. If you spot any major mistakes or have any comments, please let me know. 
> 
> This story has a little something for everyone - twists, turns, whump...and of course bromance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Just having some fun with our beloved characters!
> 
>  
> 
> /./././

Steve McGarrett stood at the water’s edge, hands at his side. The sun was slipping below the horizon. Despite the beauty and calm all around him, he couldn’t shake an unsettled feeling. For the second time in an hour, he tried his partner’s phone.

 

_No answer._

 

They’d had one of their normal arguments about something inane and had parted with the usual smart assed comments. He’d learned to give his friend space when he was in this sort of disagreeable mood. Danny would come around and tell Steve what was bothering him eventually.

 

But this afternoon, Danny had been abnormally quiet. When asked, he’d deflected everyone’s concern. Said maybe he was getting sick or he needed to catch up on his beauty sleep. This brought chuckles and comments from everyone. Just the kind of distraction he liked. Make a joke – even if it was at his own expense. It was easier that way. _Better._

 

Steve knew this about his best friend, and he’d basically sat back and watched, letting it happen. Letting Danny leave by himself. He caught a ride with Chin, giving up his usual hold on the Camaro. He should have paid more attention to the fact that Danny hadn’t said a word about the chance to drive his vehicle. Normally, something would be said, a comment or two. Maybe three. Danny loved to bitch at Steve about driving his car.

 

_But not today_. Instead, he’d gathered his things and left the office. Just like that.

 

Danny had planned a weekend alone. No girlfriend. No daughter. Just pizza, beer and a few good movies, maybe a ballgame on the boob tube. Steve had made a half assed attempt to butt in on “ _Man’s Weekend_ ” as his partner referred to it, with no success. He knew he’d be rebuffed, but just wanted his friend to know he didn’t have to be by himself. He felt satisfied with Danny’s reassurance that he just needed some time to regroup.

 

Their latest case involved an entrepreneurial teenager tangled up in the seedy world of back door gambling, and it had been a tough one. The kid was now lying in a hospital bed recovering from surgery. Bad guys mostly had no qualms shooting people who interfered with their cash flow, even gangly stupid kids.

 

Danny had practically shouted that he was _fine_. Cases involving kids always hit him a little harder. It was his weak spot and he knew it. He’d be perfect after a day or two of R &R. Just peachy – _if everybody stopped pestering him about it_. And they’d let him off the hook.

 

Steve wasn’t so sure now, the sinking feeling in his chest growing as the blazing sunset dimmed into darkness. He should have pushed Danny harder to grab a beer with him. _Something._ But he didn’t. Regrets were a bitch.

 

Shaking his head, he scanned the water. There was nothing out there to quell his unease. If anything, the rolling waves only made him feel worse tonight.

 

His phone buzzed, and for the few seconds it took him to raise his arm and check the screen, his spirit soared. Danny had come to his senses after all and returned his call. But, it was Grace on the line. Her Danno had not called like he did every evening. And her mom couldn’t reach him either.

 

Steve swallowed a flash of alarm that tightened his chest and played it off, reassuring Grace that her dad didn’t realize his phone was off or something. Maybe he had the television turned up too loud. _Or maybe he’d already had one too many beers._ Uncle Steve would make sure Danno called her. Steve didn’t mention the beers to Grace, though he really wanted to believe that’s all this was. _Too many beers and a bad mood._

 

Yet he knew Danny would never miss a call to his daughter.

 

 

/././

 

 

His eyes couldn’t adjust, and he just lay there on the edge of consciousness, drifting. It was dark, so it was still night time. He remembered the power going out, but shouldn’t there be some light from the street? His head pounded and for a moment, he figured he’d had one too many beers because it felt like he must be lying on the floor. _Wouldn’t be the first Man’s Weekend that ended badly._

 

Danny lay there for a few minutes, deciding his next move. Sleep it off on the couch or crawl to bed. Either way he couldn’t stay where he was. He needed to empty his bladder and grab a glass of water to stave off a monster hangover headache. So, he tried to sit up and got the surprise of his life.

 

First, a flash of pain in his left hand sent a shockwave through his body along with a decent amount of confusion. And then nanoseconds later his head banged against something hard and metal. It all happened so fast he only had time for one thought.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

But this sentiment didn’t cover half of what he was feeling right then. In fact, it was the last of his more carefree concerns for the rest of the night. He had bigger fish to fry.

 

The pain from his hand was enough to make him puke but it was the realization he was not on the floor at his place that sent him reeling. His pulse raced and he could feel the adrenaline making everything numb, including rational thought.

 

_Pull yourself together, Daniel._ He scolded himself. But he couldn’t help but shiver as he took a deep breath to steady his mind. His most pressing question demanded an answer.

 

_Where the hell am I?_

 

With his decent hand, he felt around his surroundings. More metal, with a raised square-ish pattern. Reminded him of some sort of tool box. The surface underneath him was smooth and also metal. He kicked with his feet and jammed his knees against the unforgiving walls.

 

_I am in a box. A metal box._

 

A knot of fear clogged his throat and his chest tightened. He coughed, trying to remind his body it needed to breathe. But Danny still couldn’t think straight – except for one glaring neon fuck of a thought.

 

_Oh my holy God, I am in a box._

 

“Hey!” He yelled and pounded on the ceiling. “Anybody out there?”

 

He stopped just as quickly, knowing someone might well be waiting and laughing. Taunting. Ready to kill him. He heard nothing though, but his own ragged breath and the terrified thump of his heart.

 

Again, he let his fingers explore the walls. Tears slid down his face as he screamed. When that breath was spent, he laid his wounded hand on his chest, trembling. He could not escape his reality.

 

There was no way out and Danny Williams was sure he was going to die.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny wished now that he hadn’t turned down Steve’s offer for company. _Why did he have to be such a jerk sometimes?_

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

Or maybe they’d both be in trouble.

 

_Or worse._

 

He let his mind wander over the possibilities for a few seconds at most. He couldn’t allow himself to get lost in the litany of _what ifs_ that threatened to overwhelm him. What he needed to do was remain as calm as he possibly could. Slow his breathing. He didn’t know how much good air he had left. Searching his mind, Danny tried to piece together what he could remember about his evening.

 

He’d made some popcorn and had one too many beers - which he really regretted now. Shifting uncomfortably, he went on with his reconstruction of the ill-fated start to his weekend. He was sure he must have ordered a pizza but couldn’t recall if it had even arrived.  

 

_Oh God, he hoped the pizza delivery guy hadn’t walked in on anything…_

 

Danny brushed that thought away. He knew the pizza guy, and he couldn’t get wrapped up in worries. They were no good to him. He tried to stick to the facts.

 

Work had left him in a foul mood, and traffic had made it even worse. One beer and then two more loosened him up just a bit. He’d thought about calling Steve, but decided he didn’t want to intrude since it had been late in the evening. He’d watched something on his brand new television; sure it had been a movie with lots of car chases. There’d been a knock at the door. He clearly recalled grabbing his gun but then setting it down when he remembered ordering pizza.

 

But there hadn’t been anyone at the door. He’d scolded himself for having too much to drink and had decided against finishing the six-pack. He was just about to hit play when the lights went out. Literally and figuratively.

 

He’d woken up taped to a chair in his kitchen. There were bright lights in his face and voices he didn’t know. Questions he couldn’t answer. Someone bent two of his fingers back so far Danny was certain he’d heard a snap.

 

He cradled his wounded hand, deciding they’d done more than break a couple fingers. He couldn’t see it in the darkness but he knew it had to look all kinds of bad. Like a horrific balloon animal. He laid there for a few seconds, just focusing on his breath again.

 

Then more memories came back, catching him off guard with their vivid replay. When the man had tired of asking questions, he’d smacked Danny around. Blow after blow and all he could tell them was they had the wrong guy. He didn’t bother to beg or plead. And his smart mouth had made an appearance. He’d been in this situation enough to know he probably shouldn’t be saying anything at all, but the pain he felt had a mind of its own.

 

Danny figured he must have finally passed out after that. Because his next memories were of this place. _This place_ \- where ever that was. All he knew was that it was small and metal, like a tool box you might find in the back of a pickup truck. He cursed his small stature, but then he decided it was a blessing maybe. He had some room to move, not that it was saying much at all. But it was something, and he was trying really hard to hang onto that last positive thread. He fought off the rising panic, but he could feel his heart speeding up.

 

Deciding to investigate the box further, he carefully, gingerly ran his swollen fingers along the wall and ceiling. They were surprisingly numb if he didn’t put too much pressure on them. He discovered what felt like the inside of a latch of some kind. There were holes there and he couldn’t stop himself from exploring every inch. The sharp edge sliced open his finger tips, and soon the wall was slick with blood. He couldn’t get any kind of grip, and he was sure it didn’t matter anyway. The thing was most likely locked from the outside.

 

He found himself whimpering and giggling like there was someone else in control of his body. His fingers traced the metal again. Blood and sweat mixed together, and he thought of finger painting. He couldn’t stop the odd spasms of laughter, so he rode them out. Deciding he must be losing oxygen, Danny closed his eyes in resignation.

 

Then, he decided to fight back. His eyes popped open and he yelled, letting anger bubble up from his chest. He had to be strong. Had to survive this. For Grace.

 

_Grace, oh God. Monkey._

 

One more thought echoed in his mind.

 

_Hurry Steve._

 

/././

 

 

Steve practically flew to Danny’s place, repeating a list of reassurances to himself. None of them worked, and his gut chewed up all those positive thoughts until his chest felt like it was on fire. He weaved in and out of traffic, swerving more than once to miss pedestrians and oncoming vehicles. Laying on the horn, he gunned the engine and plowed ahead. He just had to get there in one piece and quickly.

 

Not sure what he would find, he jumped out of his truck and raced to the front door, already on edge, one hand on his gun. He steeled himself for what was to come. His gut was telling him all was not right with the world.

 

“Danny?” Steve’s knocking on the door quickly became pounding. “Danno, you there?”

 

No answer, but all the lights were on. He sucked in a long slow breath. He knew his friend wasn’t there. Felt it. But he went through the motions anyway.

 

“Yo! Danno!” He felt in his pocket for a key.

 

Chin appeared beside him. “Still no word?”

 

“No, no sign of him. His car’s here. Just like he parked it for the night like any other day. No signs of duress.” Steve shook his head, not wanting to waste much time in conversation. Chin understood and nodded toward the house.

 

Getting ready to open the door, Steve took a defensive posture and his colleague did the same.   Neither had any idea what to expect. Could be just a passed out Danny sleeping it off on the floor. He prayed that’s what they’d find. Instead, something crunched beneath his feet.

 

“Popcorn?” Chin almost laughed. “I wouldn’t take Danny for a popcorn kind of guy.”

 

Steve smiled in spite of himself. “Full of surprises.”

 

They both stopped and listened. Steve scanned the room and frowned. Danny’s brand new television lay on its back, screen smashed. A broken bottle caught Chin’s eye.

 

“Blood boss.”

 

They cleared the place quickly finding no signs of their colleague. A chair in the kitchen was turned over, pieces of grey tape stuck to the legs. More blood.

 

Steve pulled out his phone and dialed for HPD to secure the scene.

 

“What the hell happened, Danny?” He whispered with a shake of his head.

 

 

/././

 

 

“Steve-ay!” His voice trailed off. He pounded on the ceiling. “Hello?!”

 

Danny coughed, tasting blood. He closed his eyes and shivered. He’d scraped his knuckles and broken several fingernails but he still ran his fingers along the walls. He was losing his mind. Each breath came a little shallower now.

 

A song popped into his head and he tried to sing the refrain.

 

“We all live…yellow submarine.” He giggled. “Fucking submarine. I’m gonna die in a submarine.”

 

He kicked the bottom of his prison, and this time, he realized there was something down there. With a series of wiggles and stretching, he managed to move it closer. As soon as the tips of his fingers connected with it, he knew.

 

And he whimpered. But he dared not get too excited. He could not get his hopes up. But he did, _oh how he did_ , when his mind finally and completely registered just what he’d found.

 

_His cell phone._

 

He pushed a few buttons, saying a prayer as he did so. There might not be a signal. Hot tears swept down his cheek when he saw those three little bars.

 

He hit the buttons to speed dial Steve, holding his breath, the excitement making his head spin.   He couldn’t black out now, had to hold on, but he was slipping too fast.

 

 

/././

 

 

“Okay.” Steve paced the room. They’d gathered in his office. “So no one’s heard from Danny since we left work.”

 

“He was in no mood to be social.” Kono shook her head.

 

Steve nodded. They all understood.

 

“What was he working on?”

 

“Nothing that I know of.”

 

“Yea we finished most of the paperwork for the gambling case. Danny was ready to go.”

 

“He was going on and on about having the place to himself this weekend. No Gracie. No estrogen.”

 

“Man’s weekend Danno style.” Kono could not help but smile at the thought.

 

“What ever that means.” Chin shook his head.

 

Steve mirrored Kono and let himself relax ever so slightly. “What that means is beer and plenty of popcorn apparently.”

 

They all had to chuckle at that comment.

 

Chin remained the rock for all of them. “But what happened?”

 

There were no answers, and there was also no time to waste. Steve took a deep breath and cleared his head. He had to treat this like any other case.

 

“Kono, see if you can locate Danny’s phone. Hopefully he’s got it on him. And Chin, have Duke get Gracie and Rachel and the baby into protective custody until we figure this out. Just in case.”

 

They all nodded, and Kono turned to leave with Chin not far behind her. Steve’s phone buzzed on his desk.

 

“Danny!” Steve could barely talk. Holding the phone to his ear, he hurried out of his office to the smart table. Everyone crowded around with Chin rushing to get a trace. “Danny? That you?”

 

No answer.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny heard his name but didn’t believe it. He had to be hallucinating. He scolded himself over and over in a matter of seconds. _Can’t be true._ _I’m hearing things. This isn’t real._ Then he heard more disembodied words forming themselves into strange clumps of thought. _Steve’s voice._ It didn’t make much sense. _How did Steve get into the box with him?_

 

“Danny, stay on the line. We’ll come to you.” That was most definitely Steve’s voice. Strong and confident.

 

He giggled again. The warm air and failing oxygen made him sleepy. He tried to hang on but dropped the phone. It bathed the box in an eerie light, illuminating his prison. His eyes travel up the sides of the box. There really was no way out.

 

He closed his eyes and waited, knowing he was slipping into unconsciousness. He heard his name again sounding very far away, like the voice was coming from a tunnel. He knew that voice anywhere.

 

His fingers flexed to grab the phone before he drifted away.

 

/././

 

“Danny!” Steve yelled into the useless piece of metal and plastic. Useless because it couldn’t tell him what he wanted to know. What he needed to know. “Danny, are you alright?”

 

The phone had not been disconnected. Listening, he could hear breathing, what almost sounded like trembling. But no response from his partner.

 

“Danny must have dropped the phone.” Steve shook his head. His voice shook ever so much.

 

“We’ll find him, boss.” Kono leaned a little closer to him, squeezing his arm.

 

Chin kept his head in the game and continued working the problem. “Okay, we’ve got a trace on Danny’s phone.” The others closed in around the table. Chin tapped the screen and then zoomed in on a section of a map. “Here, looks like old sugar cane fields. It’s a construction site now. I’ve sent the information to our phones.”

 

/././

 

Familiar faces popped into his head. _Steve, Kono, Chin. Then Grace and Rachel_. Danny smiled at the thought of his _Monkey_. At least he wouldn’t look horrible in his casket. That’s where he was now for all intents and purposes. A rather plain coffin.

 

There were a thousand different ways a cop could die, probably more. He’d been shot more than once and beaten pretty badly. He didn’t want to think about drowning or dying in a fire. Those were too horrific. Electrocution and poison came to mind too. Neither of those sounded pleasant. And while being trapped like this was terrifying on most levels, it wasn’t painful. He felt like he was drifting, floating just below the surface.

 

_Steve would come. Stop being such a pessimist._

 

This thought was an intrusion. Hope carried too much weight and he was so tired. Hope also took effort and with it came the possibility of failure. He didn’t know if he could handle the let down when this all turned out to be a giant hallucination.

 

_Steve was on the way._

 

Part of him did honestly believe it. Steve coming to the rescue was one of the few _sure things_ in his life. He knew his partner would move heaven and earth to find him. But right now, the darkness wore at his nerves. The walls closing in. Oxygen running out. So many negative thoughts. Only one good one.

 

_Steve was on the way._

 

His phone _had_ connected. Danny was sure of it, though he was just so sleepy. And he brushed this idea away with all the others and just lay there, breathing in and out. Taking things one moment at a time. Letting his life slip away without a care. _What was it they said?_ Life slipped away a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

 

_But wait a minute._ Grace was there when he closed his eyes. And she was hope on so many levels.

 

He forced himself to stay alert. _Screw this fucking place._ He would not go to sleep. Help was on the way.

 

_It had to be._

 

/././

 

It didn’t take the team long to reach Danny’s location. The construction site wasn’t that far outside of town and it was right off the main highway. They pulled onto the dirt access road, surprised at how easy the place had been to find. None of them dwelled on this. Their first concern was finding their friend.

 

The three of them scanned the area, Steve’s truck giving them some light to work with. Huge signs warned against trespassing, but there wasn’t much fencing to speak of, and on the edges, several large pieces of equipment sat waiting, throwing hulking shadows. There’d obviously been some activity though; the ground had recently been disturbed. The spot was obvious with a corner of something sticking out of the dirt.

 

Steve thought he was seeing things. _Could it really be this easy?_ He needed to focus, to get himself together and fast.

 

“Here!” Steve dropped to his knees, digging in the fresh earth with his hands.

 

Chin and Kono joined him, tossing aside their shovels. They wouldn’t need them.   Their prize was barely buried in the red Hawaiian soil.

 

“Careful, careful now.” Steve brushed dirt away from the edges and cleared the top of what looked like a shipping locker or tool box. “Danny!” He put his ear to the metal and listened. “Ah God, I don’t hear anything.”

 

The box was locked with a brand spanking new padlock. _Like it had been purchased just for this occasion._ Steve smashed the lock with his gun to no avail.

 

/././

 

Danny covered his face. His whole body vibrated and his head felt like it might explode. He couldn’t place why. _Until it happened again._ A loud bang reverberated through his prison. He reached up to plug his ears and banged his injured hand. Crying out in pain, he called out for them to stop. Until it registered that there was someone out there and he realized – this might be his last chance.

 

Beginning another assault on the metal box, he kicked and pounded, knowing he was using up so much oxygen. It didn’t matter. He had to get out of there.

 

“Hey out there! Help!”

 

Each breath dragged across his sore throat. He was so tired. He had to stop after only a few seconds, tears running down his cheeks, out of breath. He thought about his last most important thing. _Grace._

 

Mumbling and stumbling over reality, Danny closed his eyes. “Danno’s here, monkey. Danno’s here.”

 

/././

 

“Wait, boss.” Kono put her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I thought I heard something.”

 

They both listened but didn’t hear anything. Steve pounded even harder on the lock, but still nothing happened. He entertained trying to shoot it off for a fleeting few seconds. Thankfully, Chin brought him to his senses.

 

“Wait, brah. You could hurt him. Or us.” And then he smiled. “Besides, I have these.”

 

“Excellent.” Steve practically collapsed when he saw the bolt cutters. He grabbed them and cut the lock off. The latch stuck for the briefest of moments, and then, all three of them pried open the lid.

 

“Danny!” Steve fell to the ground beside his best friend, checking for a pulse, as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Chin stepped back and began calling for help.

 

“Boss?” Kono was by his side.

 

Steve sighed and nodded. “He’s alive.”

 

He continued trying to rouse Danny. Leaning in, he whispered. “Don’t die on me, Danno. Don’t die. Stay with me.”

 

His voice grew louder when his partner seemed to respond. “Can you hear me? Danny? I’m gonna get you outta here.”

 

Chin stepped closer. “Help is on the way.”

 

“Did you hear that, Danny? Help is on the way.” Kono brushed tears from her cheeks. Her relief turned to fear when Steve shook Danny lightly. “Steve? What’s wrong?”

 

Steve’s face was pale, his eyes filled with ghosts. He stared at her for a second before he found his voice. “He’s not breathing.”

 

/././


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Do you mean to tell me that you performed CPR on me?” Danny’s voice was a little raspy and halted as he was still trying to catch his breath. The usual disdain was there though. And that irritation let them all take a well needed sigh of relief. Danny was not only breathing again, but complaining with most of his usual flair.

 

Steve pretended to be annoyed right back. “Yea, Danny. I saved your life.”

 

Danny nodded, still processing the moment. He closed his eyes for a second or two before continuing. “So your mouth?”

 

“Yes Danny.” Steve bit his lip and looked at the ground. He knew where this conversation was headed and wanted to laugh. Only Danny would be upset that Steve’s lips had touched his own. “And it was good for me too.”

 

Chin and Kono both turned away at the same time. Kono covered her mouth but not in time to trap the giggle that escaped. Chin grabbed her, pulling her a few feet from the two men. They all needed the space at that moment.

 

“Oh, I see, you think this is funny? Hilarious, right?” Too much excitement made Danny cough and wheeze a little so he knew it was time to stop talking.

 

“Danny.” Steve grabbed his friend and pulled him close, still careful not to move him too much. “Just shut up.”

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, each with their eyes closed, trying to hide how much they were both trembling with relief.

 

“Thank you.” Danny whispered.

 

Steve nodded against him and squeezed him a little harder. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

/././

 

 

The EMTs were swift and efficient, and after carefully evaluating him for injuries, they helped the team move Danny to a gurney. Someone placed an oxygen mask on his face, and Steve was relieved that his friend didn’t fight their ministrations. Danny seemed very calm, maybe too calm.

 

Chin barked orders to the HPD officers who had arrived just before the medics, stepping in for his otherwise occupied boss. He knew Steve wanted the scene to be swept, leaving no stone unturned. If there was anything there to find, he wanted it and he wanted it yesterday. Everyone understood. After all, Danny was one of their own.

 

Kono stood beside her friend, holding his hand and murmuring reassurances. Steve watched from a few feet away, smiling and finally catching his breath. Chin gave him a wave as he kept an eye on the crime scene techs now swarming the abandoned construction site.

 

Things had gone from chaotic to mellow in zero to 60 seconds. But that was part of their job. The ups and downs. The twists and turns. It was enough to make anyone dizzy. Steve took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. This one had ended well. He wouldn’t say it was a close call. Something about it nagged at him, like they were supposed to find Danny.

 

But if he hadn’t been able to use his cell phone. That thought hung in Steve’s mind. The distinct feeling of being played with sank into his stomach. Who ever did this didn’t care if they’d found their colleague or not. It wasn’t the outcome they were concerned with; it was the stress it created.

 

_Was it all a game?_

 

Shaking off the unsettled feeling, Steve allowed himself to downshift. Those complicated questions could wait until tomorrow. Right now, he was ever so thankful to see his partner alive and mostly well. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Their eyes met after a few minutes. Neither man could hide their tears of relief. _Pure and utter release._

 

Steve sat beside his best friend on the bumper of the ambulance. Danny had abandoned the gurney in a fit of irrational defiance. One of the medics called it a temper tantrum with a laugh. The blonde detective felt he was okay and just needed an X-ray for his hand, though he did agree to keep the oxygen for the time being. Everything else would mend itself after he got some sleep and maybe some strong pain meds. Everyone backed off and gave the pair a few minutes to decompress.

 

There weren’t many words to fit this situation. None that didn’t seem too over the top or dramatic. And Steve didn’t want to argue or try to get his friend to lie down. Proper rest would come in due time; he would see to it. Right then, he didn’t want to push his partner too hard, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“Sorry about _Man’s Weekend_.” He put his arm around Danny and pulled him into a sideways hug.

 

Danny lifted the oxygen mask. “It’s early, babe.”

 

They laughed and Steve tightened his grip on his friend. This would be the last time for a while that he’d let his friend go home alone. He felt very possessive and protective all of a sudden, but by the way Danny leaned against him, he knew his friend felt the same.

 

Both men straightened as the EMTs resumed their attention. They wanted to haul Danny to the ER to X-ray his hand and for general observation. He’d had a very bad shock, and that shouldn’t be brushed off. Danny simply nodded, not having the strength to argue. It wasn’t every day you had to be revived by your best friend. And he knew his hand was messed up. It reminded him again with a sharp pain when he moved too quickly and brushed against something.

 

Steve rode with Danny while Kono and Chin followed. To say the mood was subdued would be somewhat on point. There would be no joyful celebrations that night. And each one of them would be lying if they didn’t admit to feeling like something was hanging over their heads.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Judging by the knot on the back of your head, I’d say you had your bell rung. Besides being used for a punching bag. I’m guessing you know the protocol when there’s a suspected concussion?” The doctor eyed his patient carefully. “I know this isn’t your first rodeo, so I’ll skip my usual lecture.”

 

Danny nodded, careful not to move his pounding head too much. He’d been in this position more than a few times. _Came with the job._ Though admittedly, this was one for the books.

 

“I’ll give you some meds for your head and your wrist. And speaking of your wrist.” The doctor shuffled through the chart.   “Your X-ray does not show a complete fracture. The swelling and bruising does concern me. Same goes for your middle and index fingers. I suggest the hand and fingers be immobilized and reevaluated. May I ask what happened?”

 

“Somebody mistook my hand for one of those bendy dolls.” Danny rubbed his chin. “I can’t think of his name.”

 

“You mean Gumby?” Steve was quick to fill in the blanks.

 

The physician didn’t comment. He studied both men and thought it well to continue with his rundown. “The lacerations on your fingertips are minor and can be sealed with surgical glue, if you want. They may be tender for a few days. You’re likely to have pain from those badly torn fingernails as well. Any time the nail is torn that far toward the nail bed, there is risk of infection and complete loss of the nail.”

 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing a manicure won’t fix.” Danny was suddenly very self conscious of his broken nails. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Thinking about how they got to be so tattered only increased his blood pressure. And he didn’t need that at the moment if he wanted to get out of the ER at a decent time that night. “Please just release me into the custody of this animal and let me go home and get some sleep.”

 

Steve grinned from the corner of the triage room, but only for a second. He didn’t want to make enemies with the staff. He knew how much Danny wanted to get out of there.

 

Hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall, Steve tried to be cool and collected. “I’ll make sure he behaves himself, Doc.”

 

But he didn’t impress the seasoned physician who adjusted his glasses and made eye contact with both men in turn. Then he cleared his throat and continued.

 

“I’m sure you will, Commander. You’re a regular customer around these parts too. Don’t try to fool me.” The doctor flipped a page in the chart. “It says here Mr. Williams stopped breathing and had to be revived. Is that true?”

 

Steve straightened himself, hiding a shiver at the memory of performing CPR on his best friend. “Yes sir, it is.”

 

“That isn’t something to be taken lightly.” He turned to Danny. “You can try to hide it all you like. But this is a serious matter. I’d like to keep you here for observation.”

 

Danny brushed it off all the same. It was over and done with after all. No harm, no foul and all that. “It was nothing. Probably just from shock.”

 

“I wouldn’t call any sort of cardiac arrest nothing, Detective. You had a pretty bad scare. I want to make sure everything is in working order before I let you go home.”

 

Danny shook his head and kept his mouth shut. He wanted to say so many things but could come up with nothing helpful. He knew the doctor was right on some levels. If the situation was reversed and Steve was the one sitting there, he would urge his friend to stay. Yet, he also knew Steve would fight tooth and nail to be released.

 

“I barely had to do anything. I think maybe one rescue breath and he was back.”

 

“I don’t know how the two of you can be so cavalier.” The doctor made some notes. “Once you get your hand taken care of – and I recommend wrapping and splinting - you are free to go.”

 

Danny murmured his approval, not wanting to say much at all. At this point, he figured silence was best. If he opened his mouth, something sarcastic and unappreciated might come out. The doctor seemed pleased with his obedience even if he only received it in short measure.

 

“I’ll send you home with some paperwork and prescriptions. Please check back with me in twenty-four hours.”

 

“I’ll try, doc.”

 

“No try. Do, Detective Williams. We have to agree on this point, or I will not release you.”

 

“I could lie to you.”

 

Steve chuckled.

 

“Yes. You could do that. But I would find out and next time, I won’t be so easy going.” The doctor tucked his glasses into the front of his lab coat. “And that goes for you as well, Commander.”

 

Steve nodded, wanting to say something in his defense but his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. “I’ve gotta take this. Excuse me.”

 

Danny opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. He just shrugged and leaned back against the pillow. Steve ducked out to answer his phone.

 

The doctor waited until Steve was out of the room before turning back to Danny. “You know, you are a lucky man. I heard about what happened to you tonight. I’m happy to see you as composed as you are. Please don’t hesitate to speak with someone if the need should arise. I can point you in the direction-“

 

“Thanks, doc.” Danny stopped him with a smile and a nod. “I will keep your advice in mind should the need arise. I promise.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve walked up the hall away from Danny’s room. He didn’t want to take the chance his conversation might be overheard by his partner. He wasn’t sure what Chin had to report but by the tone of his voice something was up.

 

“Hey Chin.”

 

Chin wasted no time in telling his boss what he’d found. “CSU went over Danny’s place.” Chin paused. “They didn’t find anything, Steve.”

 

“No fingerprints? Fibers? Hairs?”

 

“Nothing that wasn’t there already.”

 

Steve thought back to the scene. Broken glass, bits of tape. The trashed television. The overturned chair. Blood. _Danny’s blood._

 

“Wait – what are you holding back?”

 

Chin cleared his throat. “Has Danny’s nephew visited since he moved to his new place?”

 

“No.” Steve frowned and hesitated, clearly put off by this mention. “He hasn’t.”

 

“After we were all ruled out – and Grace, one set of prints was found.” Chin stopped as waiting for Steve to catch up. “Eric’s prints were found in the kitchen.”

 

Now the bottom really did fall out on Steve’s world. “You’re sure, Chin?”

 

“Yes Steve. Definitely.”

 

“This will kill, Danny.”

 

“Now wait, Steve. We don’t even know what _this_ is.”

 

Steve nodded, switching ears with his phone. He took a deep breath. “Yea, you’re right. I’ll just have to find the right moment to tell him.”

 

“I don’t envy you, boss.”

 

“Me either.” Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head and half laughing. This had been some night already. There was only more to come.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was released from the hospital without much fanfare. Even though he signed out against the doctor’s orders, it all seemed rather routine. _Like he’d been admitted to the ER for stubbing his toe._ He shrugged it all off, just wanting to get out of there. Fresh air, no walls. That’s what he wanted. Pain he could take. Terror was just no good.

 

“Yea I gotta get out of these clothes.” Was his only response when Steve suggested packing a bag and crashing at his place.

 

Danny looked down at himself, taking a quick second survey. Soiled, dirty, bloody, sweaty. He felt a little self conscious standing there like that. The need to run came out of nowhere, and Steve grabbed his arm just in time. “Hey, Danny, you ready to go?”

 

Their eyes met, and they both just knew the same thing. It was time to go, to move on. Because this part of the game sucked.

 

Unable to forego the mandatory wheelchair escort, Danny slid into the chair with a groan. He felt like a child, but he let his partner push him to the entrance. The place was mostly empty as the sun was just rising. Both men were pleased to see Chin had parked the truck up front so the walk wouldn’t be a long one. Steve kept an eye on Danny not wanting to impose by asking any questions or offering to help. Not yet.

 

“Gumby, Steven?” Danny fastened his seatbelt, deciding he wouldn’t tempt fate by not wearing it. “How the hell do you know about Gumby?”

 

“I was a kid once too, Danno.”

 

“Oh you were, huh? I didn’t think they had much in the way of toys back in the Stone Age with all the Neanderthals. I thought you just played with rocks and sticks.”

 

“Funny stuff.”

 

“Thanks.” Danny did his best to stretch out in seat. He opened his window a few inches. “Thanks for having my back in there.”

 

“Any time, man.” Steve nodded without looking at his partner. Looking at Danny would surely break the dam that had been holding back his emotions all night. He was there. They were together. Things were okay.

 

A few minutes down the road and Danny now had what Steve affectionately called a _tone._ “No one does that to me and gets away with it. I mean, I just bought that TV.”

 

Steve wanted to laugh, but he knew Danny was getting to something serious in his roundabout way. Hashing out his anger and all those other unpleasant feelings.

 

“Now I have to get the carpet cleaned. My landlord’s a killer.” Danny chuckled. “Bad choice of words.”

 

Steve glanced at his friend when he could. He was concentrating on making this a smooth drive, no hard turns or stops. Danny didn’t even look his direction. He seemed focused straight ahead in a trance of aggravation, repeating his grievance like a mantra. “No one puts me in a box and gets away with it.”

 

Steve nodded with a heavy sigh. “I know this has been rough, man.”

 

Danny whipped his head Steve’s direction. “No. You don’t. You my friend, have no idea. No clue.”

 

Then he turned just as abruptly out the window without saying another word.

 

Steve wasn’t letting it go. “So that’s what this is all about? You. Your fear?”

 

Danny did not take the bait. Steve continued down this path, hoping ultimately to get his friend to open up about what happened. But Danny didn’t budge.

 

“You held it together, Danno. You survived.”

 

Danny closed his eyes and clenched his jaw every so slightly. Steve decided to jab him just a little harder. “You have to let it go, brah. You are here right now. With me. Alive.”

 

This sent Danny over the edge. He almost jumped out of his seat as he lunged toward his partner, getting within inches of his face. Steve swerved, but regained his composure quickly.

 

“Let it go?” Danny was a flurry of hands and hair. All his words practically separate sentences, different universes. “You’re telling me to get over it?”

 

Danny fell back into his seat and stopped talking. For the first time he could really feel just how irritated he was. He wanted to keep going. To scratch that itch. To let the torrent of harsh words take over some of the space in his roaring head. But he didn’t want to ruin their day. So he let out an exaggerated sigh like someone releasing the pressure from a soda bottle.

 

Closing his eyes, he counted to ten before opening his mouth again. “Thank you, Steven. For saving me.”

 

Steve did his best to hide a grin and didn’t look Danny’s direction. Sometimes this whirlwind that was his partner was fun to watch. The shifts in mood, the gestures. He could tell, right now, that Danny was holding back.

 

“What? That’s it? That’s all I get?” Some days Steve really didn’t know when to stop with the pushing.

 

This time, Danny took the bait. “Shouldn’t it be enough?”

 

“I almost lost you.” Steve cleared his throat.

 

Danny snapped back, words dripping with sarcasm. Something in him couldn’t help the next words. “Happens a lot.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” This threw Steve just a little.

 

“You tell me, man. You tell me. How many times have you gotten me shot at?”

 

“You’re not thinking straight, Danno.” The conversation had taken a swing toward the irrational. Something wasn’t right.

 

“Time in a box’ll do that to you.” Danny turned back to the window. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, rougher. “Pull over.”

 

Steve obeyed without question. The highway was empty even for this time of the morning. Danny opened his door.

 

“Wait – where are you going?” Steve put his hand on Danny’s chest.

 

Danny moved out from his friend’s reach. “I’m tired, Steve.”

 

“You’re not making any sense. You’re tired and you’re gonna – what – walk home?”

 

Danny shrugged. “Yea, something maybe like that. I just need some air.”

 

He did his best to hide a shiver as he exited the truck.

 

Then it hit Steve. He turned off the engine and closed his eyes. They were both quite in over their heads with this one. His best friend had been buried, trapped in that awful box. He’d stopped breathing, just hours ago. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. They both needed more than fresh air.

 

Danny leaned on the guard rail. The cliff tumbled away from him, ocean roaring down below. He fought to catch his breath, pushing down his panic.

 

“I need to catch my breath, that’s all.”

 

“Maybe we should go back to the hos-“

 

“No. Not going back there.” Danny squeezed the guard rail and shook his head. “Just need a moment.”

 

“Okay, I got ya, man.” Steve stood beside him. “I got your back.”

 

Danny brushed a hand across his face and then smoothed out his hair in vain. “I know, babe.”

 

His next words, an attempt at a proper thank you were more than a little choked up. He looked like he was about to crumple so Steve did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed his best friend and wrapped him in a bear hug, grateful for the moment.

 

“I gotcha, Danno. I gotcha.” After a minute or two, Steve helped Danny back into the truck. There was no way Steve was letting his friend stay at what was basically now a crime scene, until whoever did this was behind bars – or dead. Steve wasn’t sure which option he liked better. No one messed with his friends, his ohana, and got away with it.

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve pulled up to Danny’s place. He waited for his friend to make the first move.

 

“I just need a minute.”

 

“Okay, man, whatever you need.”

 

Danny climbed out of the truck, let himself into his house and sat on the couch. One fluid motion.

 

Steve followed at a short distance, pulling the door shut with barely a click. The room still gave him a chill. For a second he wondered what would have happened if he’d been there too. Man’s Weekend might have gone differently _– for better or for worse_. Danny thankfully interrupted this train of thought.

 

“You know – I’m a pretty strong guy. I can take a lot of shit.” He closed his eyes and tried to flex his hand. “But this splint is driving me –“ He slipped his fingers under the bottom edge.

 

“Don’t.” Steve brushed his hand away.

 

“What are you? My Dad?” Danny wouldn’t admit it, but he could see himself doing the same to his partner. The hovering, the nagging. Right then, he just didn’t have the patience for anything.

 

“When you need it.” Steve grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. Proud of himself.

 

“That’s funny. Ha ha.” Danny did his best to appear indignant, but he was really hiding a smile. Steve’s grins were sadly contagious most of the time. “Do you see me laughing?”

 

Steve cleared his throat. He had something to tell Danny, and his friend would most definitely not be laughing once he heard what Steve had to say. He’d waited long enough.

 

“Danny – your nephew – he’s on the island.”

 

Danny gave his partner a puzzled look and then smiled, clearly not getting it. “So? That’s great.”

 

“We haven’t been able to locate him.”

 

The serious look on Steve’s face still hadn’t quite sunk in; of course Danny wasn’t really looking at him. He had his head resting on the couch, eyes to the ceiling. “Typical Eric, not checking in.”

 

Steve turned on his heel and walked to the other side of the room. “Your sister didn’t know he was here until we called her.”

 

The light changed in Danny’s eyes. Steve could tell he was piecing together what he’d just been told. The concussion and stress of the last few hours clearly slowing him down a bit. Steve waited for his friend to catch up.

 

“Wait.” Danny held up his good hand. “Then how did you know he was in Hawaii?”

 

Steve could see the wheels turning so he waited before speaking. Worried flashed across Danny’s face. “He’s not –“

 

“Danny, we honestly don’t know.”

 

“Then how may I ask do you even know my nephew is on the island?” His irritation evident.

 

“His prints turned up at your place. Chin told me while you were getting your wrist wrapped.” Steve gave it a few seconds to process.

 

“My place?” Danny looked around the room not seeming to comprehend what he’d just been told. “I didn’t have this place when Eric visited.”

 

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, hoping to chase away the impending headache.

 

“My sister?”

 

“Knew nothing.”

 

“Where the hell did she think he was?”

 

“She didn’t know. They haven’t been getting along. Apparently he’s been having some trouble sticking to his classes. She was crying, Danny.”

 

Danny tried to calm his mind but an impatient, harsh ramble filled with angry words wanted to pop out of his mouth. He’d been through so much. He loved his sister – knew she meant well. Eric was a tough nut to crack. They all thought he’d sorted himself out after his visit. _What the hell had gone wrong?_

 

Then Detective’s mind circled back to the only important detail. “He was here, at my place?”

 

Steve nodded.

 

Danny shook his head, hand on his face. “I don’t remember.”

 

“Tell me – what _do_ you remember, D?”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The trouble with trauma was sometimes you did remember, even if you didn’t want to, even if you couldn’t begin to process it. And Danny Williams remembered. _Most of it anyway._ The stuff that was sure to give him nightmares for months, if not longer.

 

He straightened himself and closed his eyes, running his fingers across his scalp. When he had a monster headache like this one, he could feel his hair. Scratching his head always helped. But not so much this time. He could feel it all, every strand of his blonde hair and every cut on his fingertips. An odd sort of mingling of pleasure and pain.

 

He studied himself for a moment. Broken fingers, sprained wrist, sliced fingertips, torn nails, sore knuckles. It hurt to flex either hand. He sucked in a deep breath and let himself come back to the present. He hoped he could relay what he remembered without occupying that terrifying moment again. He certainly didn’t want to get stuck there.

 

Danny knew he could let go of some of the weight. Offer it up on the altar of friendship, a sacred gift of shared pain. So he began with a sigh.

 

“I made some popcorn. Had a stack of DVDs. My new TV.”

 

“Yea, your TV – bad news there, Danno.”

 

Danny nodded. “First thing they broke. Besides me.” He rubbed the spot on the back of his head.

 

Steve leaned against the wall. He held back his need to coach his friend, to help him along. He could barely look at Danny, yet he just could not take his eyes off of him either. He still wasn’t sure if he was real. He had his own nightmares to conquer. The sight of his partner lying in that metal box kept popping into his mind at random moments.

 

Danny closed his eyes. “I came to in there.” He motioned toward the kitchen, chair still overturned with bits of silver tape on one of the legs. “My arms were bound behind my back, guns pointed at my face.”

 

“Did you recognize anybody?”

 

“No, they wore masks. Seemed like hired muscle.” His voice drifted off for a few seconds. Then he went on with a little more strength. “Then the big guy showed up.”

 

“Big guy?”

 

“The boss. Sounded Russian or Eastern European maybe. Asked me alotta questions.”

 

“What questions? Do you remember?”

 

“Nah, I kinda zoned out. He smacked me around for a while. I didn’t know anything. Wouldn’t have answered if I did. And my smart mouth –“

 

“Got you a fucked up wrist.”

 

“And two fingers.” Danny waved the two taped appendages. “That’s what really woke me up. Didn’t see it coming.”

 

“I bet. Since your hands were behind your back.” Steve wasn’t sure what came over him but those words popped out anyway.

 

“See, I don’t like your tone.” Danny straightened himself, wounded hand in his lap while the other motioned toward his partner. “Of course I couldn’t see my hands tied behind my back. If I was Superman maybe I could have avoided this altogether.”

 

Steve held his hand up. “I didn’t mean.”

 

“I know. That’s not what I meant either. I just can’t believe they got the drop on me.” Danny shook his head, and when he spoke again, his voice was softer, more distant. “Maybe I’m just not ready to process this. I don’t know what I’m doing. I can’t focus. My head feels like a bomb went off.”

 

Steve wasn’t ready to drop the conversation even though he knew it might hurt his partner to keep going. So he tossed out the next thing that came to mind.

 

“Danny, do you think your nephew-” Steve didn’t finish his question. Just left it hanging.

 

Danny rubbed his forehead. “Frankly, I don’t know. With the masks and all. And not everyone opened their mouths. If he was there, I bet they made him watch.”

 

He groaned and ruffled his hair again. “I don’t know, Steve. God – I just don’t.”

 

Neither man spoke for a few minutes. Danny slouched back into the couch, eyes closed. Steve watched him carefully.

 

“I’m not falling asleep, ya know. So please stop looking at me like that. I know I have a concussion. If there’s anything left up there to knock around.” Danny opened one eye. He sat up again and continued. “I don’t remember much after they twisted my hand all to hell. I woke up in that box.”

 

His next breath hitched in his throat. Steve fought the urge to reach out to Danny, to comfort him in some way. Instead he gave his friend space to continue on his own, if he could.

 

“I didn’t know if I’d get out. Your power of positive thinking lasted about two seconds.” Danny wiped his eyes, not even trying to hide the tears.

 

Steve smiled. “You’re new to the game.”

 

“Yea. Something like that.” Nodding, Danny made an attempt to smile but winced instead. “I don’t remember much of it.”

 

“Didn’t think you would, D.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Danny threw up his hands. “That I’m not super human like you? My powers of perception aren’t as developed or something? Oh and to top it all off I have feelings?”

 

Steve stopped him from ranting more. “Nah man, it’s nothing like that. You know how the brain sometimes protects you by forgetting trauma. Come on. It’s just knowing what I know about you. This must have been crazy hard.”

 

“Crazy hard? What is that? Seal speak for terrifying? Or have you turned into a 9 year old girl?” Danny held his wounded hand against his chest. “Crazy hard? Seriously?”

 

“What I meant was.” Steve knew he might be pushing too hard now. Maybe he should stop talking altogether, and they could just sit there in silence. But he couldn’t shut up. “Dammit Danny, of course it was hard for you. What do you want me to say?”

 

“Someone who isn’t afraid of anything doesn’t have the right to open his mouth about this.”

 

“Who says I’m not afraid of anything?”

 

“Yea right. Big tough Navy Seal action figure is afraid of something.”

 

Steve didn’t respond. He just hardened his gaze. This time, Danny did feel a little bit of guilt for his harsh tone. “Look, Steve, I’m sorry. I don’t know what the hell I’m saying.”

 

“Oh so now you’re apologizing to me for something. That’s rich.” Steve crossed his arms.

 

The moment had become tense a little too fast. Each of them risked wounding the other.

 

Danny felt like his head was expanding, but all he cared about was smoothing things out with his friend. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him. “I mean it. I’m sorry. I’m under a lot of stress here.”

 

“And you don’t think I am too?” Steve moved closer to his friend, sitting on the coffee table, their knees almost touching. “You don’t think I was terrified?”

 

“Terrified? I didn’t think that word was in your vocabulary.” Danny looked down. “And I didn’t see you locked in a metal box and left to die.”

 

“No man, but you were. _You_.” Steve pointed at his friend, almost poking Danny in the chest. “ _My best friend_. I can only imagine how hard that was for you. Most of all.” Steve stopped, covering his mouth to hide the hitch in his breath, before letting his hand fall to his hip. “Most of all, Danno, I could have lost you today.”

 

Danny blinked back what could have been more tears. Instead, he turned them into sarcasm. He had to diffuse the moment because it was just too much to take. “Gee babe, I did not know you felt that way about me.”

 

Steve flopped beside Danny, thinking he’d throw his arm around his friend and give him a big goofy hug. Instead, he ended up knocking him off the couch.

 

Danny yelped as he instinctively braced himself. He lost his balance and crumpled to the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table. He lay there for a few seconds, not speaking.

 

“Danny, you okay?”

 

“Yea sure. I think I broke my hand.”

 

Steve couldn’t stop the burst of a chuckle.

 

“No babe. Again, thank you. Again.” Danny flexed the fingers he could. “Check that. You did. Pushing me here. You broke my hand again.”

 

“You know I’m sorry, man. Let me help you up.” Steve knew his partner probably wanted to smack the smirk right off his face.

 

Danny groaned, taking in a slow breath to push back the pain. And he couldn’t look Steve in the eye right then. He wasn’t ready to laugh it off. Instead, he thought about the dust bunnies multiplying under the couch. He really needed to vacuum.

 

Then he saw it. _A cell phone._

 

“Wait.” He brushed off Steve’s insistent need to help.

 

“It’s perfectly okay with me if you want to stay down there but I don’t think you want Grace to see you splayed out on the floor like that.”

 

“Grace?” Danny pushed up from the floor. Again with the bad hand. “Ah geez.”

 

A few indecipherable words spewed from his mouth and he was flat on his face.

 

Steve couldn’t hide his smile. “You really are a mess. You know that, right?”

 

“I forgot Grace.”

 

“No you didn’t, buddy. I was just kidding. Remember, it’s not your weekend. And Grace is with Rachel at the Hilton.”

 

“Not cool. Totally not cool, using my daughter against me like that.” Danny sat up, testing the waters, his head spinning from pain and a wave of dizziness. “Just for that, you, my friend, can crawl under there and grab the cell phone.”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve leaned over trying to get a better look at the floor. “Cell phone?”

 

“Yea cell phone. Under there.” Danny gestured under the couch. “Not mine.”

 

He closed his eyes, holding his wounded hand, flexing the swollen fingers hoping to relieve some of the pressure. The jolt from hitting the floor did more than aggravate his pain, it reignited it. Thoughts of actually taking some pain meds entered his mind for the first time. It was getting more difficult to control his breathing.

 

Steve wasn’t oblivious to his partner’s change in demeanor. But he shoved the worry away and knelt down to retrieve the phone. Pushing some buttons, he searched for clues that might lead them to the owner.

 

“How did HPD miss that?” Danny tried to distract himself by focusing on the facts.

 

“Most of the techs got pulled outta here once we found you.” Steve continued to examine the phone. “I guess they missed it. Wouldn’t be hard. When was the last time you swept under there?”

 

“Shut it.” That was all Danny could think to say. Steve ignored him.

 

“Looks like it belongs to your nephew by the pictures on it.” Steve paused and grinned. “Whoa, Danny, this kid gets around.”

 

“I don’t want to hear about it unless it pertains to the case.” He shook his head.

 

“Oh yea.” Steve continued to tease. “I see he has the Williams charm.”

 

Danny started singing loudly.

 

Steve’s face clouded over and Danny stopped.

 

“Looks like he started to type you a message.”

 

“So he _was_ here.”

 

“I told you CSU found his prints, Danny.”

 

“I didn’t want to believe it.” Danny rubbed his eyes. “Message. What does it say?”

 

Steve crouched beside his friend and held the phone where he could see the screen.

 

**_u got what u deserved u lied uncle danny_ **

 

“Sorry man.” Steve felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Imagining what his partner would think made his own chest tighten more.

 

Danny immediately choked up and pushed the phone and Steve away from him. “No, no I don’t believe it. Anyone could have left that text. Anyone.”

 

He scooted backwards until he collided with an end table and almost knocked a lamp over. All the while muttering to himself. Steve grabbed the light to keep it from hitting Danny.

 

“Whoa Danno. Calm down.”

 

“What so you can just swoop in and save me? Make me look like a fool?”

 

Steve backed off flinching at Danny’s latest mood swing. This time, it stung a little.

 

“Hey okay, so next time I won’t be there. Next time I’ll let the lamp clunk you on that thick head of yours.” He threw his hands up and left the room without saying anything else.

 

“So what, you got nothing else to say?” As the words faded in head, Danny knew he was an idiot. He pushed up, a little unsteady, but determined. His hand hurt, his head pounded. He was falling apart. He had to shake it off.

 

“Steve – hey, where’d ya go? I’m sorry, babe.”

 

Steve was outside but he could hear Danny. He ignored his friend, concentrating on the sound of the neighborhood. Trees rustling, cars on the street. A dog barking. Someone laughing. Funny, he didn’t feel like laughing. He felt like punching something. This little dance was driving him crazy.

 

Pushing the anger and frustration away, Steve took a few deep breaths. They were both beyond tired. The heightened tension was to be expected. But this bickering and arguing had gotten out of hand. He felt like he might lose it in front of his partner, say things he’d surely regret. He couldn’t go back in there until he was sure he could keep from telling Danny what an ass he was being. He had to give him a pass today of all days.

 

“Steve – “ The voice was Danny’s but it sounded odd. Weak. Unsure. All the bravado drained away.

 

Steve raced into the house to find Danny standing in the middle of the kitchen, trembling. Holding himself up with a chair.

 

“Danno?”

 

Steve leapt forward to catch his friend.

 

/././

 

 

“I got the biggest headache that just won’t quit.” Danny mumbled after Steve settled him into a chair with a glass of water. He pushed it away.

 

Steve pushed the water back towards his stubborn partner. “When was the last time you ate something?”

 

“Can’t remember. Popcorn last night maybe?” Danny rested his head on the cool table.

 

“You’ve been through a lot, man. I don’t know how you’re on your feet.”

 

Danny raised his head just a little to look up at his best friend, winced and put it back down. “I can take the physical stuff. Pain. Exhaustion. I can push that away. What I can’t take is knowing I have to call my sister and explain to her why her son is on this god forsaken rock.”

 

“Danny you don’t know –“

 

“I know he was here with a bunch of thugs who beat the shit out of me, buried me in a box and left me to die. And he left me that message.” Danny pointed at the phone now lying on the table. “What the hell am I going to tell her?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe wait til we know for sure? You’ll figure something out. You always do. You’re good at this stuff.”

 

“What? Lying? I’m good at lying to my relatives?”

 

“Lying?” Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You know. Making things up. Fabrication. Because the truth will kill her. And I’m not gonna be able to explain why I killed my sister. My mother will never forgive me.”

 

“Danny, we don’t even know why Eric is here. You said it yourself. Someone else could have typed that message.”

 

“Yea I did.” Danny pushed up seeming to regain some composure. Like he hadn’t truly even entertained the idea of innocence. “I did say that.”

 

“But you don’t believe it.”

 

“I don’t know what to believe now. I just hope the kid’s alright.” Danny sipped the water. “Because when I find him. Well, I just may want the honor of killing him all for myself.”

 

Steve had to bite his lip to keep from laughing or even hazarding a smile. “So what you’re saying is you want me to help you find your nephew so you can kill him.”

 

“If it comes to that, yes.”

 

“You want me to aid and abet in a capital crime?” Steve’s attempt at looking serious couldn’t hold water. His face cracked into a smile. “You have a deal as long as you do something for me.”

 

“What?” Danny was in no mood for humor, especially the Steven kind.

 

“Eat something – and take a shower, brah. You stink.”

 

“Ha – I stink? I was locked in a box and buried underground. As you well know since you are the one who dug me out.” A tiny little crease of a smile gave itself away all across his face. “So, what’s your excuse, buddy?”

 

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve left Danny to gather his things. He was convinced he could get his partner to shower and sleep once they got over to his house. Chin and Kono were working the case. He trusted them, knew their instincts were top notch. His job was protecting his partner. Something he’d failed to do by letting him go home alone when he’d known he was having a tough time with their previous case. He should have been there. Yet, he knew guilt was good for no one. It clouded your mind, kept you from seeing what mattered. Danny was alive. They’d saved him. Now they had to figure out what the hell led to this mess.

 

He scanned the kitchen. Danny had disturbed the scene only slightly when he’d sat at the table. The chair he’d been taped to was still on its side. The echo of a nightmare.

 

They needed to stay under the radar as much as possible. If the masked men thought Danny was still buried in that box, it might buy them some time. Time they needed for rest and regrouping.

 

His mind drifted to Danny’s nephew, Eric. He smiled at the memory of the kid’s last visit and then shook his head. How did Eric get mixed up in this mess? How did he even end up on the island?

 

“Hurry up, Danny. Let’s go.” He called down the hall.

 

His phone rang as an answer.

 

“McGarrett.” He paused with a nod. “Chin. What have you got for me?”

 

Danny appeared in the hall. “Chin? Any news?”

 

Steve didn’t meet Danny’s eyes for a few seconds. When he did look up, his expression was wiped clean of emotion. He ended his conversation with Chin. “Thanks, I’ll let him know, Chin. Tell HPD we’re on our way.”

 

“HPD?” Danny dropped his duffel bag.

 

“They found Eric.” Steve closed the distance between them. “Looks like someone beat him up.”

 

Danny touched his face and closed his eyes. The ache in his jaw made itself known for the first time in a while and his shirt suddenly felt too tight on his sore ribs. A flash of memory and adrenaline stopped him for a moment as a barrage of phantom punches nearly took his breath away. He stumbled a little, using the wall to hold himself up.

 

“Dead?”

 

“Sheesh, Danny. Why would you automatically go there?”

 

“Because it’s what I do. My mind went there Steve. And the look on your face doesn’t help.”

 

“My look? Don’t even start with that. We need to get over to HPD to get your nephew released. They aren’t letting him go anywhere until they see you. Okay? We’ve got this, Danny. I promise.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cops have a thing about promises.

 

They know deep down they should never make them.

 

Because they knew damn well that most of the time, promises evaporated like fairy tale fluff.

 

Happily ever after – simple answers even – did not come easily. Not for everyone.

 

Reality got in the way.

 

But Steve was not a cop.

 

He was a Navy Seal.

 

A Super Ninja Navy Seal Neanderthal Animal if you listened to his partner.

 

His best friend.

 

Danny Williams.

 

And Steve would do anything for the incorrigible, frustrating, incredibly loyal man. Including making promises he wasn’t sure he could keep.

 

He pushed those thoughts away and focused on driving. There’d been far too much coming and going that day. Not enough time to sit down and sift through the events of the last few hours. _To process what the fuck was going on. To come up with a plan._

 

One nagging question kept him on edge. _Were they playing right into someone’s hand?_ Steve couldn’t chance it, yet he didn’t have anything solid to pin down his worry. He felt like he was falling. And his safety net, his backup and best friend was close to spinning out.

 

Danny didn’t seem too phased by it all at the moment. He stared out the window. It was this quiet that worried Steve. No ranting. No ruminating. Nothing but a few painful sighs here and there, and that was a concern. If he let Danny simmer in this stew of uncertainty and pain, there could very well be an eruption down the road.

 

It bothered Steve that he couldn’t see Danny’s face. He couldn’t help his friend if he didn’t know what was going on inside his head. His eyes kept darting from the mirrors to Danny to the cars in front of him and then back to Danny. Shaking it off, he focused on the road. He should be paying more attention to his driving.

 

More than anything, he just wanted to comfort his best friend. He simply did not know what to say. They’d already said enough, and he also feared Danny might not like what he was thinking.

 

Steve wasn’t so sure HPD would release Eric. There were too many unknowns. Eric’s prints were found at the scene of a crime. The kidnapping of his own uncle. And while it seemed insane to even entertain the idea that he could be involved in what happened to Danny, Steve couldn’t let it go.

 

It was the only clue they had at that moment. Eric had been at Danny’s house. When exactly he was there was tough to tell. They had the time on the unsent text message, but that could have been set up by somebody else. One thing was for certain. Danny hadn’t known his nephew was even on the island. That was troubling. What was the boy doing there? How was he involved? Was he a victim too?

 

Steve held on to the last thought. Because it was the least distressing. Eric had possibly been held against his will, lured somehow from Jersey. It was so much better than his being directly involved in terrorizing his uncle. No way was that possible. Yet, people could turn on you at any minute. They did unexpected things. Things that made your heart ache.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, and you can just stop. Right now.” Danny’s voice startled Steve. “Wipe that slate clean.”

 

Slowing to a stop at the light, Steve glanced over at his partner. His face enough of a question mark so words weren’t necessary.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, Steve. Because I’m thinking it too.” Danny shook his head, hand to his forehead. “Eric. It’s all about Eric.”

 

He didn’t have to say any more than that. Steve simply nodded and sighed before moving on with the flow of traffic. Danny was right, and they would know more soon enough.

 

That is, if Eric gave them any answers. Steve feared the young man might not have anything to tell them. _And what if he wouldn’t talk?_ It wouldn’t be the first time a family member had betrayed Danny. He hoped he was wrong because he wasn’t sure his best friend could take it if his nephew was in on this mess.

 

Shifting gears, Steve changed the subject slightly. They needed to get down to business. “How do you want to play this?”

 

“By the book. I’m tired. I can barely do this.” Danny’s voice carried little emotion. “Treat him like everyone else.”

 

Steve noticed Danny trembling.

 

“So treat him like a suspect?” Steve raised his voice just a little. “Come on, Danny.”

 

Danny wiped sweat from his brow with a shaky hand. Steve gripped the wheel, steeling himself. They should have listened to the doctor.

 

“Come on, what, Steven? He’s my nephew?” Danny shook his head. “Right now, I don’t know what he is.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

Neither spoke for a moment. The engine roared as Steve sped down the street, anxious to get this over and done with. He knew Danny wouldn’t rest until he’d talked to Eric, as painful as it all might turn out to be.

 

“Now _you_ have a face, D.”

 

“I can have what ever I want. I was buried alive last night.”

 

 

/././

 

 

When they pulled up to headquarters, they just sat there for a few minutes.

 

“I can’t do it.”

 

Steve didn’t respond. He turned to Danny and tried to make eye contact, hoping to reassure him somehow. But Danny had his head in his hands, mumbling. “This is impossible, insane even. My own nephew.”

 

“Danny, you’ve got this.”

 

“Sure.” He turned to look at Steve, half assed attempt at a smile on his face. “Sure, I can do this. I can do anything. I promised my sister a long time ago.”

 

“Danny, Eric isn’t a kid anymore.”

 

“No, exactly and now’s when he needs me the most. I’m the one they all look up to. Back in Jersey. I’m a cop. I-“

 

“You have super powers, I know.”

 

“I’m the one with all the answers. I do the right thing all the time.” Danny looked away again. “Maybe I do deserve this. Maybe I did let him down.”

 

“Danny, what?” His partner was not making sense. And if it hadn’t been such a tough day, Steve might have pushed further. Now he chalked this latest odd conversation twist as par for the course. So he didn’t say anything.

 

Danny ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “Let’s do this.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Once he got over the initial shock of seeing his Eric, Danny took a step back. He didn’t give him a hug or offer him his hand to shake. For the first few silent minutes, he catalogued his nephew’s injuries. _Eye swollen shut. Split lip. Possible busted nose. Bruised cheek. Cut above his eye._ Things he’d seen in his own reflection many times. Not something he ever wanted to see when he looked at Eric.

 

Hardening his gaze, he willed himself to feel nothing. He knew Steve was watching too, keeping track. Mothering him in his goofy control freak way. This gave him more strength than he’d ever let on.

 

“Nice shiner.” Was the first thing he said to his nephew. “Want another one to go with it? Because right now-“

 

Steve grabbed Danny’s arm. “Easy.” His voice a reminder to remain calm. By the book, as he’d promised.

 

He threw off his best friend’s concern and started again.

 

“I want you to please explain to me what in the –“ Danny cleared his throat. “Please tell me what you are doing in Hawaii.”

 

He didn’t wait for his nephew to answer.

 

“No – I won’t lay a finger on you because I love my sister. And from what I can tell, you already had the crap beat out of you.”

 

Eric interrupted, grabbing the chance to speak while he could. “Uncle Danny, you have to believe me. I had nothing to do with what happened to you.”

 

“Oh, so how do you even know that something happened to me? What? Do you have ESP?” Danny spun around, hands in his hair. He took a deep breath and resumed glaring at his nephew. “Because if you do have psychic powers, you should have warned me. You know, give me a running start. Would have been nice. Polite even. The thing family does for one another. Because burying them alive is most certainly not what family does for one another.”

 

Danny grew steadily louder and he was in Eric’s face by the end of it. Steve flinched ever so slightly, ready to stop his partner from doing something he would regret.

 

“Because I’m really ready to lose it here. And I might forget you are my dear beloved nephew.” Danny shook off what he knew might become a full blown rant and backed up, working hard to keep his cool. “Please, explain to me why you were in my home last night.”

 

Eric didn’t answer. He didn’t meet their eyes. And then he sighed like he was bored and waiting for the time to leave. It was Steve who finally lost it, rushing forward and shaking the younger man.

 

“What did you do?” His voice boomed in the small room. He shook Eric again and harder, knocking him off the chair. And he was on top of him still holding his shirt. “Answer me!”

 

Danny leapt on Steve and pulled him off of his nephew. “Steve! Stop!”

 

Steve rolled and shoved Danny. Hard. And then got in his face.

 

“He almost cost you your life, Danny. I cannot accept that. Nephew or not.” He shoved his partner again, pushing him into the wall.

 

This time Danny’s head connected and for a second, he saw stars. Closing his eyes, he sighed. “So now you’re gonna kill me too?”

 

Danny rubbed his head, expecting to find blood. Thankfully he didn’t. “I would appreciate it if everyone in this room stopped trying to kill me.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to kill you, Danny. You have to believe me.” Eric finally opened his mouth. Steve helped him back into the chair, mumbling an apology.

 

“ _Uncle_ Danny, thank you.” Danny corrected him.

 

Steve chuckled.

 

“And you-“ Danny whirled around and got in Steve’s face. “You don’t get to laugh.”

 

With that, he left the room.

 

Steve and Eric stared at each other.

 

“I’ll deal with you in a minute. You’re gonna sit here.” Steve put a firm hand on Eric’s shoulder, pushing him into the chair for effect. “And think about what you did to that man. A man who cares about you. He’d do anything for you.”

 

Steve left the room in search of his friend. And he didn’t have to go very far. Danny sat on the floor, head in his hands.

 

“How could he do this to me? Flesh and blood.” His voice muffled but the emotion came through loud and clear.

 

“We still don’t know what happened. We’ll get to the bottom of this, Danny. What ever _this_ is. I promise.” Steve squeezed his arm.

 

Danny wriggled out of his grip. “Yea promises. What do they mean if you can’t even count on family? Again. First Matty, now Eric.”

 

“Let me tell you something, brah. Blood, you are born into. It’s out of your hands. Friends - that’s a choice. _Ohana._ You’re my brother. I promise to figure this out. To sort out this mess. With you.” Steve knelt beside his friend. “Look at me.”

 

Danny turned his head after a minute, tears in his eyes. Steve had to swallow hard not to follow suit. He wouldn’t easily admit it startled him to see Danny crying again.

 

He leaned closer and wrapped an arm around his best friend. Danny gave one good trembling sob and then he shrugged away from Steve.

 

“I’m tired, Steve. I’m gonna go home and grab some shut eye. Start fresh later. Let the little weasel sweat it out in a holding cell at HPD.” He straightened his shirt. “On second thought, I think I’ll check into a hotel. Order some room service. Not sure I could sleep at my place – or anywhere for that matter, you know? Every time I close my eyes I uh, well I think I might wake up and be in that box again.”

 

He started to walk away.

 

“I don’t think so.” Steve grabbed his arm. “You’re coming home with me. Someone out there wants you dead. You’re coming home with me, and I’m not gonna take my eyes off of you til this is over.”

 

Danny shook his head and flashed a half grin. “Great. This should be good, yea, just what I need. Those super ninja eyes watching me. Not gonna be able to sleep a wink.”

 

Steve shrugged. “Plus, I need a ride.”

 

Danny nodded, knowing there was no changing Steve McGarrett’s mind. And anyway, he no longer had the strength to argue. A ton of bricks had been dropped on him. He needed to regroup.

 

 

/././

 

 

“Duke, could you keep an eye on Danny’s nephew for me? I need to get Danny outta here for a few hours.” Steve didn’t want to ask for the favor but he knew it would be the best thing to do. “I trust you, and right now, I’m not sure what is going on here.”

 

The older man nodded. “Sure Steve, what ever you need. I can keep him in a conference room or something. Out of sight.”

 

“He really should be looked at by a doctor.” Hands on his hips, Steve thought about this plan of action.

 

Duke completely understood. “He did take quite a beating.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine. He seems to be as hard headed as his uncle, but I know Danny will feel better.”

 

“No problem, Steve. I’ll have him looked at and get him some clean clothes. Some food. I can call in a few favors myself.”

 

Steve reached out to shake Duke’s hand. “Thank you, Duke. I appreciate it. I’ll owe you.”

 

“Nah, don’t mention it, we’re all family here. Ohana.”

 

“I’ll get word to Chin and Kono too. Have them check in with you.”

 

Duke smiled. “Just let me know when you’re ready. I’ll get things set up for Eric.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny fought Steve for about ten seconds. It didn’t matter what he’d said earlier about Eric sweating it out at HPD. He wanted to keep an eye on his nephew himself knowing full well he couldn’t do it.

 

Steve dug in and didn’t accept any plan but his own. “No, this is the best place for him right now. Duke will make sure he’s seen by a doctor and gets cleaned up. Chin and Kono will also keep an eye on him.”

 

“You’re right.” Danny gave in way too easily.

 

Steve barely reacted, but he took note of Danny’s concession. “He needs some tough love, Danny. And you need to sleep for a couple hours.”

 

“Not sure if I can, babe.” He rubbed his eyes. “My mind’s going a mile a minute.”

 

 

/././

 

 

The drive to Steve’s place was quiet. Danny reclined his seat and rubbing his forehead practically the entire trip. With what seemed like the blink of an eye, they were sitting there staring at the house.

 

Steve made the first move, hopping out of the car and walking to the door. Hesitating, he looked over his shoulder at his friend. Car door open, Danny just sat there, eyes closed. Deciding to give him a few minutes alone, he left him there. Knowing the car keys were in his pocket anyway.

 

Danny soon followed his friend, and tossing his bag on the floor, he took up residence on the couch. Steve appeared with a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

 

“Please, just take these.” Steve held out his hand.

 

Danny pushed him away. “No, I don’t need any drugs. I need to work on this case.”

 

He could barely keep his eyes open. And the way he kept massaging his temples, Steve could only guess how bad his head was hurting. On top of that, he really wanted to get a better look at his friend’s wrist, maybe rewrap it.

 

“You have to stop, Danny. You know it. A few hours of sleep and we’ll get back to it.”

 

“Funny you should say that.” He tilted his head and glared at his partner. “I’ll remember those exact words next time you get yourself messed up.”

 

“This isn’t helping Eric.”

 

“Why would you think I want to help him?”

 

Steve didn’t say anything. He raised an eyebrow in Danny’s direction and backed off a bit.

 

“Why, Steven, would I want to help that no good-“ He closed his eyes. Steve had to look away. The mixture of frustration, anger and pain was just too much to take. _Because he felt it too._ Danny took a big shaky breath and then continued. “No, I would really much like to find out who locked me in a box and buried me. So maybe I’ll be able to close my eyes again and not be afraid that I will wake up and find myself back there again. You got a pill for that?”

 

“Nah, these are just ibuprofen.” For the first time all day, Danny allowed himself to smile. He couldn’t help it. Steve’s grins were one of his best weapons.

 

They laughed and tried to relax in front of the television. Danny took the couch while Steve either hovered or sat in the nearby chair. It almost seemed like any other day.

 

But Danny didn’t last long. The crash was inevitable. After all he’d been through. Steve watched his partner, studied the rise and fall of his chest. He couldn’t stop checking to make sure he was still breathing.

 

Sleeping soundly now, Danny looked so peaceful.

 

That peace was elusive for Steve, but the present calm allowed him to rest just a little.

 

Then Danny whimpered and Steve sprang into action, kneeling by the couch. Waiting to see if he needed to do anything. Then he moved away, worried he was too close. Danny might panic, striking out in fear. Steve knew the feeling of being swallowed by a nightmare. Sleep left you defenseless and open to attack.

 

Another moan escaped from his friend and this time it was more fearful. It tore at Steve to watch his partner struggle. Still, he was hesitant to wake him.

 

Until Danny sucked in a choked breath and then screamed.

 

“Danny.” First he said his name without touching him. Hoping just the sound of his voice would be enough.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Danny, it’s me, Steve.” He touched Danny’s forearm. “Hey, Danny. You okay?”

 

Finally a murmur of acknowledgement. Steve squeezed Danny’s arm, thankful he had reached his friend where ever his sleeping mind had wandered.

 

“That’s it, Danno. Go back to sleep.”

 

Steve sunk back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. Sleep would wait. It was his turn to keep watch.


	11. Chapter 11

 

“How’d it go while we were gone?” Steve stood beside Chin, voice low.

 

Chin shook his head and sighed. “Nothing productive as far as the investigation goes. Eric won’t talk to anyone but you and Danny. We did manage to get him cleaned up though.”

 

“Okay good.” Steve reached out to his friend. “Thanks, Chin.”

 

“How’s Danny holding up?” Chin motioned toward Danny in his office.

 

Steve looked at the floor. “As well as can be expected.”

 

“He looks like he should be lying down.”

 

Steve shrugged and gave Chin a half smile. “Yea I know. He – uh – well he’s Danny.”

 

“I get ya.” Chin turned toward the door. “Well, Eric’s all yours. I’m sure Kono could use a break.”

 

Steve grinned. “I bet she set him straight.”

 

“She almost gave him a matching shiner.”

 

 

/././

 

 

 

Steve nodded to Kono and she smiled. “He’s all yours, brah.”

“Thanks for your help.” He gave her a quick hug. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“How’s Danny?” Concern shadowed her eyes.

 

Eric sat up straighter in the chair at the mention of his uncle. Steve ignored him and looked back at Kono. “He’s holding up. Still needs more sleep, but he’ll manage.”

 

“I’ll manage, what?” Danny walked into the room. He acknowledged his nephew with a quick shake of his head, but he kept his distance.

 

“Nothing, man. Let’s get this over with.” Steve clapped his partner lightly on the back, and then smiled at Kono. “Thanks. Again.”

 

“Don’t mention it, boss.” With that, she left the boys alone.

 

Steve turned to Danny who was circling his nephew, cracking his knuckles. He simply watched not knowing if he should start. Danny didn’t make him wait for an answer.

 

“So.” Danny cleared his throat. “So would you please tell me what the hell happened? Cut to the chase so we can all get on with our lives.”

 

Eric opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. He just glanced from Danny to Steve and then back to Danny.

 

Steve gave him a little push. “Go on, answer your uncle. You don’t want me to leave you alone with him.”

 

“Okay, okay. I mighta lost some money.” Eric put his head down. “A lotta money.”

 

“Lost some money? What are we talking?” Danny asked his nephew. “Like you tripped and fell and dropped it down a storm drain or something? What do you mean, _lost_?”

 

“Your money? Whose money?” Steve added.

 

The partners stood side by side, arms crossed. A united front. The room dimly lit.

 

Danny still had a terrible headache and his ears were buzzing. He ran his fingers through this hair, ruffling it obviously, exasperated. Sighing loudly, he spun around and began pacing, not looking at his nephew.

 

“You coulda called me. Any kind of trouble.” Suddenly Danny was in Eric’s face. “Any time of the day or night. You can call me. You know that.”

 

He felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder and barely registered the soft murmur of his name. Steve had warned him to keep a lid on it. HPD was a little uncomfortable with the last exchange in this room. Eyes were watching.

 

“Ok. Ok.” Danny backed off a bit.

 

Steve took this as his sign to take over the interrogation.

 

“So Eric.” Steve moved in a little closer, his tone softer. “You lost some money. Clearly not your own.”

 

Eric nodded. “I had just enough to pay it off but the vig was too high. Couldn’t make it.”

 

“Vig? What are you? A mobster?” Danny jumped back into the conversation.

 

Steve glared his direction.   He worked hard to remain calm. “But you know someone who is, right Eric?”

 

“You could say that.” Eric’s voice had just the slightest tinge of smart ass.

 

“You could say that?” Steve raised his voice just enough. “Your uncle was buried alive.”

 

“Yea you keep circling back to that.”

 

Danny lunged at his nephew, grabbing his shirt and shaking him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Two HPD officers rushed into the room. “We warned you, Detective Williams. Time’s up.”

 

Danny held his ground.

 

Steve nodded at the officers. “Danny, leave the room.” When Danny didn’t budge he tightened his glare. “I mean it, D.”

 

This time, Danny obeyed, slamming the door.

 

Once they were alone, Steve cleared his throat and tried to clear his head. He decided to go right for it.

 

“Were you there when they kidnapped and tortured your uncle?” He had to keep it fairly formal and together or they might drag his ass out of the room too.

 

The room was silent for a moment. Then Eric shifted in his chair. Steve shook his head.

 

“Come on, man. What the hell happened? You know you can talk to us.”

 

“Like I said, I mighta lost some money.” Eric realized he better not go that route an instant too late. Steve whacked him across the back of the head. “Okay. Ok. Sorry Steve.”

 

“McGarrett. You have to earn back the right to call me Steve. And drop the tough guy act. I’m not buying it. And it’s hurting your uncle.”

 

Eric nodded. “I lost some money and couldn’t pay it back. I tried to do some odd jobs but I could never go through with it. Uncle Danny kept popping into my head.”

 

Steve let the mention of _odd jobs_ go and continued with his questions. “How did you end up here, in Hawaii?”

 

“I mighta mentioned I turned over a new leaf because of Danny. They knew he was a cop.”

 

“Still doesn’t add up. You’re not telling me everything. Keep talking.”

 

“They showed me pictures. Ya know. Street shots – of Danny. Him out and about. Some with Gracie too.”

 

Steve bristled at the mention of Grace. He let Eric continue.

 

“They said if I didn’t come with them and help with some big job, they’d hurt Grace. Then Danny.”

 

“You didn’t think to call your uncle and warn him? Ask for help, maybe?”

 

“They said they’d know if I did. And I believed them.” He held up his hand and for the first time, Steve noticed the discolored nail and swollen finger. “Smashed my hand in a car door. They were some bad dudes. And there was another guy they met here who was even scarier.”

 

“Another guy?”

 

“This other guy shows up once we get here.”

 

“What did he look like? Did you catch a name? Anything?”

 

“He was tall, dark hair. Some kind of accent. White guy but not American.”

 

“Okay, that’s good.” Steve gave him the sign to keep going. “You’re doing good.”

 

“He was very organized. Plane tickets and everything. First we flew to LA and then Hawaii. They kept showing me more pictures. Some of you too.”

 

“Me?” This surprised Steve. He’d been operating under the assumption that this was all about Danny.

 

“Yea, you at work. You at your house. You and Danny driving.”

 

“Okay, what did they ask you to do?”

 

“Just tag along on a job. They’d tell me what to do when the time came.”

 

“I still can’t figure out why you went along with this.” Steve shook his head, but deep down he knew Eric had little choice.

 

“I was scared, man. And worried. But I thought I could come up with a plan. That I could get out of this.”

 

Steve sighed. He knew the boy cared but he was clearly in over his head.

 

“I didn’t know where we were until it was too late. They made me watch.”

 

Steve slowed his breathing. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him. Eric kept his gaze focused on the floor as he spoke.

 

“They beat him up real good. Kept asking him questions he didn’t know.”

 

This perked Steve up a little. “What questions?”

 

“I can’t remember.”

 

“Sure you can, Eric. What questions?”

 

Eric closed his eyes. Steve waited for an answer. His tolerance for this stalling bullshit was slipping.

 

“Questions!” Steve got in his face and then backed away just as fast.

 

Eric sucked in a deep breath. “I can’t remember!”

 

“Seriously? You don’t remember anything?” Steve glared, arms crossed in an obvious effort to keep from hitting Danny’s nephew again.

 

Eric hung his head. “Okay so maybe they only asked him one question.”

 

Steve loomed in front of him, waiting, but not so patiently. His sighs were practically growls at this point.

 

Eric fidgeted in the chair a little. “The guy kept asking _where it was_.”

 

“Where _what_ was?”

 

“He never said. Just kept asking. Uncle Danny didn’t know. He didn’t even seem to know who the guys were. He kept his cool – made jokes and then – “

 

His voice trailed off.

 

“And then what?” Steve’s voice was softer now as he sensed Eric was coming to something difficult.

 

“They hit him pretty hard. I’ve never seen anyone’s eyes roll back in their head like that.” He looked away and closed his eyes. “And the blood. I just about barfed and they dragged me outta there. I didn’t see what happened after that. I thought he was dead.”

 

Steve sensed he could be losing Eric. He needed to keep the conversation going.

 

“What happened next? Where did they take you?”

 

“Back to the hotel where the cops found me. I can’t pronounce the Hawaiian name. They said I was weak. Worthless. I thought I was dead, man.” He straightened and was suddenly very calm. “I figured paradise was a good place to die. And I had to be brave for Uncle Danny.”

 

Steve didn’t want things to get all emotional and messy so he veered clear of talking about anybody dying. There was a larger matter at hand.

 

“I still don’t understand why they dragged you all the way to Hawaii.”

 

Danny burst into the room. “I do.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Vitor Kolentov.” Danny spat out the name. “Can’t believe I didn’t think of him before. I shook him down once back in Jersey. He ran an illegal poker game or two. Small time crook looking for make a name for himself. Money went missing. He thought I took it.”

 

“Shook him down?”

 

“Yea, unofficial police business.” Danny’s face itched with the beginnings of a grin. “A favor for a friend.”

 

“Did you take the money?” Steve cocked an eyebrow at his partner, only half serious.

 

“No-wait – who do you think I am? Some kind of crook?” Danny could barely muster a glare. He was taken aback by Steve’s question. “You think cos I’m from Jersey I’m one step away from the mob?”

 

“Geez Danny. No. I just had to ask. Procedure, remember?”

 

“Well, go ask someone else some questions with your procedure. I’m done for right now. I have some calls to make. I gotta check on something.” Danny left the room.

 

Figuring it was best not to follow, Steve watched his partner march off down the hall. Eric fidgeted again, mindlessly picking at the corner of the chair.

 

Steve eyed him carefully. “What? You know Vitor?”

 

“No, not exactly.” Eric sighed. “Uncle Danny’s not gonna like what he finds out.”

 

“What?” Steve was getting really tired of half answers.

 

“The friend Danny helped out. You know, where those games are concerned.”

 

“You know about this?”

 

“Sure, everyone back in Jersey knows.” Eric laughed and nodded. “Yea, it was legendary.”

 

Rubbing his eyes, Steve shook his head and then brought his attention back to the nephew. “Go on. There’s more to this story.”

 

“Uncle Danny intervened for a friend in the neighborhood. He shut down a poker game and a protection ring. Someone with connections blames him for money going missing. Thinks he stole it.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, the friend turned up dead in one of the dumpsters behind his eating establishment. Best pizza in Jersey.” The boy looked off toward the corner of the room for a second, lost in a memory of good pizza.

 

“Dead?” Steve’s question brought him back.

 

“Yea, took a few shots to the back.” Eric shook his head. “Police said it was a robbery gone bad.”

 

“Great.” Steve left the room. His mind was whirling. This kid was way too casual about death. Maybe he was into more than Danny realized.

 

He walked up the hallway to find Danny leaning against the wall, staring into space. Before he could say anything, Danny slid to the floor.

 

“He’s dead, Steve. He’s dead and it’s because of me. Me and my stupid rookie move.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“Not your fault, man.” Steve crouched beside his friend. He knew words were of no consolation but he said them anyway. Buy some time, cool Danny off even just a bit.

 

“Not my fault? You’re really gonna throw that live one at me right now?”

 

Steve backed off a bit, crossing his arms.   “You meant well, Danny. You helped out a friend. What, was the guy shaking down the whole neighborhood?”

 

“Protection money. The usual racket. And he was using the back room at the restaurant for games.”

 

Steve nodded. Danny had cost a very bad guy his livelihood. But the question lingered. Why come back now, years later?

 

Straightening himself, hands on his hips, Steve got his head back in the game. His tone was softer, more receptive. “Alright, so run me through it. So I have a better picture.”

 

Danny closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was running very close to empty with this one. Anything he’d gained from his catnap was slowly fading.

 

“People in the neighborhood came to me.” He didn’t make eye contact with Steve. “I felt a responsibility. I did some digging. Discovered who was behind the thugs. Interrupted one of his games. Made a scene. Flashed my badge.”

 

Danny shook his head and half laughed. “Rookie move. No backup.”

 

“No backup, huh?” Steve grinned.

 

Danny glared. “Don’t push it.”

 

“Brash move, taking them down on your own.”

 

“Told you, rookie move. And there ya go again with the big words. Someone buy you a dictionary for your birthday?” Danny chuckled with an uncomfortable edge, remembering. “I got outta there by the skin of my teeth. There was nothing brash about it. Just plain stupid is more like it.”

 

“Why did the games stop?”

 

“Beats me, seriously. I thought I could walk on water for a few days.” Danny stood, taking a deep breath. His head still ached and he groaned before continuing. “What I did gave everyone courage. The whole neighborhood responded.”

 

“So how does all this lead back to Eric?”

 

“I’m guessing he got in too deep with a bookie. Someone further up the chain figured out who he was. His connection to me. Decided to use him for something.”

 

“You didn’t take anything?” Again with the question, but this time Danny didn’t react.

 

He simply shook his head. “Not even a scrap of paper.”

 

Then, he stopped, hand to his mouth. This conversation stirred up his memory a little.

 

“You got something?” Steve leaned in closer.

 

Danny held up a hand. “Wait a minute. Let me think.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good. What do you remember?”

 

“I knocked over a table on my way out. To cover myself, I might have made an even bigger mess. Made it look like I meant to do it rather than just trying to get the heck outta there alive. Didn’t realize til I was on my way out the door. I tossed what I thought was trash in the garbage.”

 

“What was it?” They were standing side by side now. Both men had lowered their voices.

 

“Fuck if I know. Certainly not money. Seriously. I thought it was all over that night. The games stopped. The shakedowns too. The neighborhood woulda thrown me a parade if I had let’em.”

 

“They thought you took the money or something else, and it scared them enough to lay low all this time?”

 

“Well, no – about a month later, Vitor ended up going down in a bust. Drugs, guns, girls. Totally unrelated to me. I only saw his ugly mug on the news in the precinct. It was a big deal. No one ever knew what I’d done. Not officially anyway. My captain would have kicked my ass for being so stupid.”

 

“Sounds like I’d probably like the guy.” Steve smiled at his friend.

 

“Nah, he’s a little too soft for your taste, babe. Doesn’t have the whole Navy Seal death stare in his back pocket. And don’t lecture me about going in without backup.”

 

Leaning against the wall, Danny scoured his mind for anything that might help. Only problem was he came up empty. And a whole lotta nothing wasn’t going to help. He decided to let Steve hash it out. Hell, let the whole team in on it if it would help this crazy situation. He had to make sure his nephew was safe, especially from a dumbass move he’d made as a rookie cop. But first he had a few more questions.

 

 

/././

 

 

The two men walked back into the room together, ready for one more round with Eric. They wanted to keep it short and simple so they could all take a break. But of course Danny’s nephew didn’t make it easy on them.

 

“Say unc – when do you think I can get outta here?” Eric rubbed his eyes.

 

“What? Are you stupid right now or do you have a hot date?”

 

“I just want to – ya know – get outta here.” Eric shrugged.

 

“Sure, go ahead. Do what ever you want. See if I care. Run off now, get yourself killed.” Danny threw his hands up.

 

Steve remained calm as he eyed Eric. The kid seemed suddenly antsy. “You have some place to be, Eric?”

 

This straight forward question caught Eric off guard just a little. He was used to the bluster and flare of his Uncle Danny. Steve had a way of throwing him off guard.

 

“Come on. Be straight. Is there something – anything – you aren’t telling us?”

 

“On the flight here.” Eric paused and looked to see if Danny was listening. “They were talking about taking me to meet people. Said if my feet were already wet I may as well enjoy myself. I could help them out and erase my debt. I don’t know what they were talking about. Honest.”

 

Steve dipped his toes in the conversation. “You lost their money gambling?”

 

Danny wanted more than a simple yes or no answer. “Where?”

 

“Back door games. The back room at Jimmy’s.”

 

“Wait a minute. The games started up again?” Danny ran his hands through his hair. He annunciated every word, trying hard to keep his cool. Steve shot him a look which might be classified as a stay calm face. This time it was Danny who was about to have an aneurysm. “How do you even know how to find a bookie?”

 

Too many questions swirled in his head. Just too many. He could not believe he was having this conversation with his nephew. He feared there was no going back.

 

It slowly started to dawn on Danny. His rookie mistake. His nephew now. His friend’s death. Why now? It was all tied up with a bow for the Russians. He set these thoughts aside and tried to listen to what Eric was saying.

 

“Oh, it’s easy, Uncle Danny. You talk to Jimmy, like ordering a pizza **,** and he hooks you up.”

 

“Hooks you up?” Danny rolled his head stretching his neck and taking deep breaths which came out as exasperated sighs.

 

Eric was clueless or stupid and a little too enthusiastic. “Yea, they give you a ticket with the date and time. All in code though – see?”

 

He dug into his pockets. “Oh yea, they made me empty my pockets when they dragged me in here.”

 

“Dragged you in here?” Danny was up and in Eric’s face again. “You, my sorry excuse for flesh and blood are lucky to be breathing.”

 

Now Steve did shoot Danny his most famous face, but Danny didn’t back off. He simply lowered his voice a little. “You could barely pass high school and you’re speaking in code now?”

 

“It’s not really that hard.” Eric really wasn’t aware of just how close he was to getting his ass kicked by his uncle. “It’s just a rainbow stamp. All you need is a black light to see it.”

 

Steve realized he needed to steer the conversation back to the here and now.

 

“So what does this have to do with Hawaii? Why did they bring you here?”

 

Eric was eager to be helpful suddenly. “The games here are run by a kid. A prodigy they said. Close to my age. They thought I could negotiate for them. Gather some intel or something. They’re all a bunch of geez-“

 

Danny stopped him. “Choose your words carefully.”

 

“Well, they’re all your age or older and they’d stick out in that crowd. That’s why they needed me.” Eric shrugged.

 

Steve remained the calm force in the room. He was doing his best to get some answers while keeping Danny’s ranting in check. “So they wanted you to do their dirty work? To help pay off your debt?”

 

Eric nodded. He wasn’t given time to say anything before his uncle leapt back into the conversation. Danny could not believe this was circling back to their recent case.

 

“Yea, help them out and get you killed!” Danny yelled. “For your information, the kid running that ring you’re talking about is right now lying in a hospital bed nursing a bullet wound. Possibly dying or dead already. Do you know how close you came to that being you?” Danny poked him in the chest. “I can’t even believe I am hearing this. How did my nephew end up part of my case?”

 

Steve waited a breath or two but Danny didn’t say anything more. He was still stuck on one thing. Something didn’t sit well with him.

 

“So the detour to your house, Danny, must have been to settle the old grudge?” Steve turned to his partner.

 

Eric had the answer. “Gravy – that’s what they called it.”

 

“So, I’m gravy now? I’m somebody’s frickin gravy?” Danny shook his head. “That’s great. That’s just fucking great. Wonderful.”

 

Steve took control of the room. “Alright. I think we all need some space. I’ll have someone watch Eric here and check in with Kono and Chin.”

 

He locked eyes with Danny until he was sure his partner was with him.

 

“Yea okay.” Danny sighed and rolled his neck. “I have a call to make anyway.”

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s an awful long way to come to teach Eric a lesson. Why bring him to Hawaii? Something doesn’t add up.” Steve walked into Danny’s office already in mid sentence. When he noticed his partner staring into space, he paused for a second. “Hey, partner, you okay?”

 

“My sister. I need to call her before we talk about this.” Danny grabbed his phone. He’d been lost in thought and procrastinating while Steve had been talking to Chin, setting up their plan for the night. “God, I just don’t know what to say to her.”

 

“It’s late there Danny.” Steve tapped his watch. The concept of time had been lost on both of them all day. “Maybe you should call in the morning?”

 

Danny waved him off and dialed her number. They waited for someone to pickup.

 

“Hey, it’s Danny. Yes, I know what time it is.” He paused and held the phone away from his head a little. “Eric is here with me. Yes, he’s fine. Yea, yea, I’m fine too. What?”

 

Steve couldn’t quite hear the conversation, but he didn’t need to. He knew Danny was blowing it off, playing it cool. He didn’t want his sister to worry. He was shielding her as usual. Like he did for everyone he cared about.

 

“I’ll send him back as soon as I knock some sense into him.” Danny turned away as he said his good-bye, rubbing his eyes. Then he hung up.

 

“That was quick.”

 

“Not much needed to be said.” Danny closed his eyes for a moment and then leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. “I didn’t want to get into it. What she doesn’t know-“

 

“Won’t hurt her. I get it.”

 

/././

 

“Wait a minute, Danny. I think you’ve had enough.” Steve stopped his friend from entering the interrogation room.

 

“Wait a minute?” Danny pushed Steve’s arm away. “Don’t wait a minute me. Please.”

 

Steve blocked the door. “It’s time to call it a day.”

 

“I want to spend some more time with Eric. Maybe talk some sense into him.” Danny stood, arms crossed in the hallway.

 

“Come on Danny. We still don’t know what we’re dealing with here. You need your rest. And we both could use some distance. It’s been a long day. Let Chin and Kono handle Eric for a while.”

 

Danny didn’t say anything. He simply closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

 

“You know I’m right.”

 

Still no response.

 

“You’re too close to this, Danny. Too close to Eric. Let Chin and Kono go a few more rounds with him.”

 

“No, no I just don’t think so. I don’t think that will work.” Danny rubbed his eyes. “I don’t think there is anything more Eric can tell us. He’s a pawn, Steve. I can feel it.”

 

“A pawn? In what?”

 

“Somebody’s twisted game.”

 

This time Steve didn’t have anything to say.

 

“We’ll find the Russians. That won’t be hard. But I just get the feeling there’s something else.” Danny brushed his hand across his face. “I can’t shake the feeling we’re missing something.”

 

Arms crossed, Steve tilted his head and eyed his friend. “What are we missing then?”

 

“Not sure.” Danny winced.

 

“Hey are you alright?”

 

“Nothing that a beer and some sleep won’t fix.” Danny put a hand on the wall to steady himself. “Let’s get outta here, babe. I just need to talk to Eric for a minute.”

 

“Ok, Danny, what ever you need.”

 

“And please, stop saying that to me. Stop treating me like I have some terminal disease. I’m okay. Just a little banged up and tired.”

 

“Okay.” Steve almost repeated himself. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head. “You go talk to Eric. I’ll let Chin know what’s up.”

 

/././

 

Danny walked into the room. Eric seemed almost scared to be alone with his uncle.

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you.” Danny didn’t make eye contact at first. He was having trouble composing himself. “Why were you gambling? Especially with those tough guys. You know better than that.”

 

“I needed money for school.” Eric didn’t hide the tears in his eyes.

 

Danny wanted to yell, but he knew this wasn’t easy for his nephew. “You needed money? It didn’t cross your mind to tell someone? To ask for help?”

 

“I wanted to be a man. Take care of myself. School is expensive. Especially the science stuff.”

 

Danny shook his head. “You’re breaking your mother’s heart.”

 

Eric looked away, hands covering his face.

 

“Please look at me.”

 

He turned back to his uncle.

 

“I want you to know that when all of this is finished, we’re gonna have a long talk. I can’t even begin to tell you how worried-“ Danny sighed. “What I did back when I was a rookie was stupid. You know that, right?”

 

Eric nodded, and then Danny continued. “You don’t have to be like me. You just need to knock it off with the jackass behavior. You’re not a kid anymore. Be a man. No wait- just do your best. And remember no one can do this alone. Not even me.”

 

Danny looked toward the door. “You see these people? They would die for me. And it’s more than just the job. Do you get that? And because you are part of me, that extends to you. So please, please drop the tough guy act and be straight with me. With Steve. Chin and Kono too. Don’t make this any harder than it already is. Okay?”

 

He squeezed his nephew’s arm.

 

“Now, I’m gonna go home and take a nap. My beauty sleep is sorely lacking as you can see.” Danny ran a hand through his hair with a smile. “You need to stay here and walk Chin and Kono through everything you’ve done since you’ve been on the island. Everything. Don’t leave anything out. And don’t be an idiot. Kono will kick your ass. She has my permission.”

 

“Do I have to spend the night here?”

 

“No, you’ll go home with Chin. You can get your stuff from the motel. He’ll keep an eye on you for me. Because right now, I’m not in a good place. I can’t protect you. Just do what they ask, please. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Okay Uncle Danny.” Eric looked up at his uncle. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know. Just help us figure this out.” Danny wrapped his arms around his nephew and gave him a good squeeze.

 

/././

 

Danny walked back to his office when he didn’t find Steve waiting for him. He shuffled some paperwork and moved a few things around his desk. His mind a jumble of worry, pain and frustration. He buried his head in a tent of his arms with a sigh.

“Hey.” Steve’s voice was close.

 

Danny turned his head to find his friend right there, smiling. “Hey.”

 

“You okay, Danno?”

 

“I’m alright, but I’m done. I just want to go home.” Danny shifted in his chair. He caught the change in Steve’s face. “Or your place, where ever. Just anywhere but here with a nice soft bed. Maybe a beer or two. Three got me into too much trouble.”

 

Steve stifled a grin and nodded. Relieved didn’t quite cover what he felt. Expecting a fight, he couldn’t believe his partner was downshifting so fast. He understood it was tough for Danny to put himself first, so he decided he’d better tread lightly.

 

“That’s right buddy.” Steve smacked Danny on the back. “Let’s go. Wings are on me.”

 

“Sure they are. Maybe on your shirt.” Danny chuckled and then smiled like he’d forgotten how good it felt to laugh.

 

Steve couldn’t help but think things might be okay after all.

 

/././

 

They drifted down the street, quiet for maybe the first minute. Then Danny groaned in frustration. Steve raised an eyebrow tossing his friend an inquisitive look.

 

“It’s too easy – the way you found me.” Danny ran his hands through his hair, giving his head a good scratch. “They left my phone with me on purpose, knowing that you could trace it. Or that I could make a call. Doesn’t sit right with me.”

 

“So they didn’t want you dead? They were scaring you?” Steve tried hard to balance keeping his eyes on the road and his partner.

 

“Maybe. Sending a message. Messing with my head.”

 

“How many people know about you being claustrophobic?”

 

Danny ignored Steve. He was on his own roll. “Can’t believe I didn’t think of this before. That’s what he wanted. To throw me off my game.”

 

“What who wanted, Danny? What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“Vitor isn’t the only person in play here.”

 

“Wait a minute. What?” Steve was confused. “I thought this was all about the Russians and their gambling ring.”

 

“Maybe, but there’s also another consideration we need to make. Jimmy restarted the games.” Danny looked away and shook his head. “Any friends and family of –“

 

Steve cut Danny off, finishing his thought. “Might be gunning for you.”

 

Danny nodded and sunk down in the seat, angling the car seat back a bit too much.

 

“You can’t run from it, man.”

 

“Who says I’m running? I am lounging right now. And I feel I deserve just a moment to do so in peace.” He sighed as he stretched out. “I’ve been buried alive, betrayed by my nephew, yelled at by my sister. I could go on, but I’m already getting depressed about it so – I just would like a moment.”

 

Steve nodded. He wanted to say something supportive. But realized he should say nothing at all.

 

He concentrated on the road, listening and feeling the car on the street. Watching the traffic and marveling as everyone maneuvered safely around one another. Traffic could be surprisingly heavy at the oddest moments. But tonight, all the lights were turning green for him.

 

And then he saw it.

 

An average looking beige sedan was following them. He’d switched lanes and took an unnecessary left just to check, and sure enough, the vehicle followed keeping a discreet distance all the while. And then the car suddenly peeled off only to reappear again two streets up.

 

Steve pulled over, parking on the street. Danny groaned. “Are we there already?”

 

He repositioned his seat and looked around. “Why are we sitting on some random street, babe?”

 

“We had a tail.”

 

“A tail. What are you talking about?”

 

“Someone was following us.”

 

“I know what a tail is, Steven. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You were lounging.”

 

“Funny. Ha. Ha.”

 

“Who ever they were, they’re gone now.” Steve craned around to get a better look at the street. The offending vehicle had disappeared into the night. “Let’s just get back to my place.”

 

Danny sat up and looked around. “What the hell is going on? Someone following us?”

 

“I’ll call Chin and let him know to be careful.” Steve pulled out and headed for home. “Maybe it’s a good thing you were lounging, Danny. They probably didn’t see you.”

 

“So we’re still working under the assumption that I’m dead.” He cleared his throat. “Because if you hadn’t found me when you did-“

 

“I did find you. End of story.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Time gets fuzzy when you’re running without sleep. It speeds up or slows down. You can’t always predict which will happen to you. At any given moment, circumstances change. They evolve into totally unexpected things. Ideas become flesh and blood. Oh do they ever bleed.

 

Danny stared at the ceiling, not able to close his eyes for too long. Running on empty was too simple to explain how he felt. He wasn’t empty. His mind danced with memories. Or was it too soon to call them memories? These things had happened only hours ago. They were still alive and breathing in his mind.

 

Holding up his hand, he shook his head at the brace protecting his wrist, guiding his body’s healing. He wished there was something similar for thoughts. Those intrusive specters that bored holes in your head and made you feel like your chest had broken open.

 

When he closed his eyes, he saw the box. And just not any vision. The unforgiving walls were bathed in the light of his cell phone. Reminded him of a horror movie. His very own personal fucking horror movie. And he could not push pause.

 

“Danny?” The voice came softly from the open door. “You awake?”

 

He already knew he was, but Steve waited before walking into the room.

 

“Yea babe. I’m awake.”

 

“Can’t sleep?” Steve knew the answer, but the question came out of his mouth anyway. He was content to see his partner lying in bed, resting his body at least. He had a feeling Danny’s mind was far from resting.

 

“You know the answer to that one.”

 

Steve nodded and sat on the bottom of the bed.

 

“I can’t close my eyes.” Danny almost whispered.

 

“I know, Danny.” And he did know. All too well.

 

An understanding passed between the two men. Danny could only guess what horrors lurked in Steve’s tightly wrapped mind. Things lived there that he didn’t really want to know. He messed with his partner sometimes about the details of classified ops but he really and truly didn’t want to know.

 

Danny let his eyes drift shut. For a moment, there was peace. He knew where he was. Steve was sitting at his feet. He could feel his weight shifting on the mattress. These things anchored him to reality.

 

A few more minutes must have passed because when he opened his eyes again, Steve was still there but now he was stretched across the bottom of the bed. And by the steady and slow rise and fall of his chest, Danny guessed his friend might be dozing. It would do him some good too. He smiled and said nothing.

 

When he woke up again, it was morning. Steve was gone. He could hear him downstairs. _Must be time for a swim._ Danny checked the clock. It was too early and normally, he’d roll over and go back to sleep.

 

But he couldn’t sleep. And he felt weird being in Steve’s bed anyway. He didn’t know why he’d agreed to it. Though he had to admit he did feel more like himself.

 

Until he sat up. Then his world swayed just a little. He pushed it out of his mind. It was a wobble, nothing serious. Pins and needles. Blood rushing to his head. Happened to everyone all the time.

 

He sat on the bed for a few minutes, both hands squeezing the mattress. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off and stood up. Surprised, nothing happened. He actually felt a little better.

 

Cautiously, he headed for the kitchen, intent on maybe making some coffee, something for breakfast. He wasn’t really hungry but Steve was sure to scold him if he didn’t eat. Danny’d do what he could to stay away from the doctor.

 

It turned out he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

 

One minute he was considering grabbing a mug of coffee. Steve had been kind enough to start a pot before he went out for his swim. Danny really needed a kick start right about then and the caffeine might ease his lingering headache too.

 

The next thing he knew, the room tipped sideways. For a second he had a flashback to the last time he’d had one too much alcohol and he reached for the counter to steady himself. This wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

 

Then, Danny collapsed, his legs just went out from under him. Somehow he managed to miss hitting anything. He lay there, waiting, thankful he hadn’t bumped his wounded hand on the way down – or his head for that matter. _Count your blessing where ye may._

 

Steve had already been gone at least 30 minutes. He’d be back soon. Danny just needed to rest a minute. _Didn’t seem odd to him that he was on the kitchen floor crumpled by the table._ And for a flash, that indifference scared him. But his body felt so fluid, like he was part of the floor or not even there at all. He had melted. This made him laugh, a weak sort of chuckle. Grace had been afraid of the Wizard of Oz. The witch melting.

 

Taking a breath, he decided he actually felt better. Maybe he could stand up. Make it like nothing had ever happened. Danny wouldn’t need to worry his friend.

 

Pushing himself up, a wave of dizziness stopped him. Another deep breath. This time he was more steady. Another deep breath and a pause to make sure another round of wooziness didn’t come. He could do this.

 

Yet another deep breath. Why couldn’t he catch his breath?

 

And now he felt sick. He really didn’t want to puke. Steve would be pissed if he puked on the floor.

 

Calming himself again – he could do this. Sitting up, he felt sure of himself. Looking around, for something sturdy, he was about to pull himself to his feet.

 

“Danny?” Steve was suddenly in the doorway. Then he was at his friend’s side. “You okay?”

 

He figured he may as well not lie. “Dizzy. Must have fainted.”

 

Steve stopped him from getting up. Water from Steve’s still damp hair dripped on Danny. He flinched away from his friend. “Come on, Danny, lie down. Please.”

 

“No wait, I’m okay now.”

 

“Like hell you are.” Steve guided his friend back to the floor, using his rolled up towel to prop Danny’s feet, giving both pupils a cursory check as well. “Stay here for a few minutes. We never called the doc back.”

 

“I’m fine, Steven, come on. No doctor.”

 

“You’re not fine. Stop lying to me.” Steve took out his phone. “We should have stayed at the hospital, Danny.”

 

Danny only glared the best he could. He wanted to put on a brave, angry face, but he was a little scared. Steve’s stone cold face didn’t help a bit. It was all about action, though clouded with concern, which worried him more than his dizzy spell.

 

“It’s probably nothing, Danny.” Steve tossed him a life line. “You’ve been through a lot. You just need to rest. You’re pushing too hard. You haven’t had much to eat. And then there’s Eric thrown into all of this.”

 

Steve spoke to the doctor for a few minutes, answering questions, asking Danny a few too. He checked Danny’s pulse, counting the beats. The doctor wanted them to come to the ER. Run some tests.

 

Danny still said no, protesting that he was fine. But his weak voice said it all and embarrassed him a little. It was hard to admit that he wasn’t as tough as he liked to think.

 

“Just for a quick check.” Steve assured him.

 

“There’s nothing quick about the ER, Steven.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“No ambulance. I’ll only go if you drive me.”

 

_No ambulance._ Those words still echoed in Steve’s head. He could barely keep his eyes on the road. Finding Danny on the floor in the kitchen scared him, and worry wasn’t something he liked to indulge in. It was unproductive to say the least.

 

“I’m enjoying this new driving technique.” Danny breathed slowly through another wave of nausea. “You steer and I watch the road while you stare at me. Makes sense.”

 

“Danny.” His name a warning to stop.

 

“Don’t Danny me. Watch the road you idiot. You’re making my head hurt worse.”

 

Steve brought his attention back to the road, both hands on the steering wheel, face frozen in a frown. It was all he could do to keep from yelling at his friend. Another argument wouldn’t help.

 

“And please, nothing fancy. Every time I see both of your hands on that wheel-“ Danny stopped and massaged his forehead. “Man I really don’t want to puke in my car.”

 

/././

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Danny refused to relax, despite the persistent urging of his partner. He was afraid. He had this nagging idea that if he lay back and let himself calm down even just a bit he might not leave there that day. He could feel it coming. A something he could not explain. Worry with a capital W.   But he had things to do and they did not include spending any unnecessary time at this hospital, so he pushed those thoughts away.

 

In this moment, he felt fine. No more dizziness. Steve would probably tell him it was adrenaline keeping him upright, giving him the appearance of normal. Danny knew he was right.

 

Besides the dull ache from his entire body, his fucked up hand throbbed, especially his fingers. It was tough to not bump them or inadvertently use them. His chest still felt tight like he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt like he was standing on the edge of panic, just about to dive in headfirst.

 

They had a case to solve, so he couldn’t stop. Now with Eric involved, he felt even worse. So to calm his mind, he started counting in his head. First to a hundred. Then two and three more hundred. Until Steve interrupted him and put him right back in that room where he did not want to be.

 

“You okay, Danny?”

 

Danny wanted to tell him it was a silly question. Instead he didn’t answer, just waved his legs back and forth over the edge of the table. He scrunched his toes, thankful they at least didn’t hurt. Studying his knees for the first time, he realized they were bruised too. Clamping his eyes shut, he fought back a shiver. He remembered banging his knees on that damn metal box. Desperation, fear, pain, and sheer panic shot through him like he was back there, alone and terrified of dying.

 

“Danny?” This time Steve’s voice was a little louder tinged with concern.

 

He decided he’d better say something before he got locked up for losing his mind. “Yea Steve, I’m here.”

 

That seemed to be enough. Steve nodded and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Danny envied his friend’s calm demeanor. He’d give anything to be a rock right then.

 

/././

 

“I’d like to run some tests.”

 

Those words from the doctor did more to make Danny nauseous than getting hit over the head. He knew what it meant. And right then, he wasn’t sure he could take it.

 

Steve caught his eye and held him there. Danny knew he understood.

 

“Doc, do you think that’s necessary?” Steve spoke up for his friend.

 

“Well you’re back here presenting with some worrisome symptoms. I could let it go, relying on the original scans from Friday night. See if the headaches and nausea go away on their own, but I strongly advise we –“

 

“I’ll wait.” Danny cleared his throat. “We can wait and see, right?”

 

“Danny.” There was his name again, yet not only his name. It encompassed all the worry he knew his best friend was letting eat away at him.

 

“You said it yourself, doc. I need to rest. And I haven’t. Hell, I haven’t eaten more than a sandwich and popcorn in 36 hours. We jumped the gun by coming back here. I just need to stay off my feet for a few hours. Am I right?” Danny looked at both men for an answer.

 

At first he got nothing. Then Steve spoke up. “If I find you passed out on the floor again, I will bring you here at gunpoint. And you won’t leave until they run every test there is, partner.”

 

Danny wanted to laugh, but he held it back. Holding out his hand, he grinned. “Okay, partner, I’ll agree to that.”

 

The doctor cleared his throat and spoke his peace.   “Sometimes the after effects of a concussion last for a few days. Sometimes weeks, depending on the severity of the injury. In your case, I don’t see why the headaches and dizziness shouldn’t dissipate in a few days, if you rest. And that’s a big if, knowing your history. And I’m serious, Detective Williams. You need to slow down and take it easy for more than a few hours. No stress. No exertion. And I also advice you eat something more than a sandwich and popcorn.”

 

Danny had nodded his way through the doctor’s words. Steve wasn’t sure how much he was listening after the first sentence or two. Despite what his partner promised, there would be little rest for them until this situation was brought under control. But he would do his damnedest to get his friend to rest. Even if it meant holding him down. After the scare this morning, he was not in the mood for anything else.

 

“I’ll make sure, doc.”

 

“You said that before, Commander McGarrett, and here we are again.”

 

“I know, I know. I let things get out of control. We’re working a case and it’s persona-“

 

The doctor cut him off. “I can imagine it’s personal. Your friend here spent some time buried alive. There’s no doubt you want to find out who is responsible. But it won’t do either of you any good if he doesn’t mind his health.”

 

“I promise, doc, to spend the rest of the day lying down, if that makes you happy.”

 

“I’m not concerned with my well being.” The doctor sighed. “I can give you something for the nausea if you like. But you need to let me know if those dizzy spells continue more than a few days. And if you lose consciousness again, don’t wait. Call an ambulance.”

 

Before Danny could even acknowledge the doctor’s latest advice, he leaned forward, head in his hands. Steve moved closer worried his friend might fall off the exam table. The doctor was ready with one strong hand across Danny’s chest.

 

“Detective?”

 

Danny mumbled something but both men clearly heard the word puke. A small basin was offered and Steve took it. “Hey, do you need this?”

 

“Maybe you should lie down, Detective Williams.” The doctor kept his voice very low and steady all the while surveying his patient.

 

Danny waved his hand. “No lying down. No moving.”

 

Steve held on to Danny now very concerned.

 

“I can’t catch my breath.” Danny’s face flushed and tears ran down his face. “I can’t-“

 

“Hey, take it easy.” Steve guided Danny back on the bed. “Just relax a minute. Breathe.”

 

He arranged the pillow so Danny could basically fall over sideways since that seemed to be what made him feel better.

 

Danny ran his hand through his hair, eyes closed. “I never thought this would happen. Not in a million years. I really thought I got through to him.”

 

Steve immediately knew what this was about. Eric.

 

“None of us saw this coming, Danny. Things happen, okay? Eric’s not a kid anymore. He made a bad decision.”

 

“I’m his uncle. I should have known. I know what it’s like growing up there.”

 

“Danny, you can’t be everywhere at once. People make poor decisions. There’s nothing you can do.” Steve squeezed his arm. “You’re here for him now. That’s what matters.”

 

“I’m not there for him. I’m here in this damn ER. Again. I can’t even take care of myself.”

 

“That’s what you have me for, brah.”

 

Danny opened one eye and sighed. “Is that supposed to make me feel better or something?”

 

The doctor watched from the corner of the room. He motioned to Steve once it seemed that Danny had calmed down a bit. Steve nodded and turned back to his friend.

 

“Just rest a minute. Close your eyes and breathe. I’ll be right back. The doc wants to talk to me.”

 

“Yea probably planning my demise.” Danny groaned and adjusted the pillow.

 

Steve grinned. “Not yet, buddy. Give it time.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“Yea doc?”

 

“This looks more like anxiety to me. More so than head trauma. But I want to be sure. Will he agree to a test?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s tough for him.”

 

“I can give him something to calm him during the scan, if that would help. I’d really like to rule out anything serious.”

 

“I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

“Thanks, doc.”

 

/././

 

“You can drug me right?” Danny’s voice echoed in his head.

 

A few hours later, Steve stood over a snoozing Danny, waiting for his friend to come out of his light sedation. The doctor likened it to forced sleep with a laugh. Hopefully it kept the nightmares away too.

 

The scans came back clear and they could leave once Danny was awake and alert. It was recommended that he stay the night, but they all knew the answer to that request.

 

They’d been moved to a private recovery room in the outpatient wing. It was quiet and for the first time, Steve felt himself unwind just a bit. Danny was okay, for the most part. They just had to manage the emotional turmoil.

 

Steve turned to the window and watched the traffic on the surrounding streets. Life went on. It always did.

 

“Hey.”

 

Steve smiled at his best friend.

 

“Hey yourself. How do you feel?”

 

“Like I’ve slept a week.”

 

“You’ve only been out for about two hours.”

 

Danny tried to clear his throat, but everything was so dry. His words were broken and stuck together at the same time. “So what’s the verdict?”

 

“You’re gonna live.” Steve grinned and handed him a small cup of water. “Here, take a sip.”

 

“Thanks.” Danny downed the entire cup, letting water dribble down his chin.

 

“Better?”

 

“Better.” He moved to sit up, but Steve stopped him and reclined the bed a little instead. Danny nodded, closing his eyes with a sigh. “So when can I get outta here?”

 

“Soon.” Steve pulled the chair over to the bed. “I let Chin know we were here. He wants to bring Eric over to my place later. If that’s ok with you.”

 

“Sure, it’s okay with me. Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Danny picked at the cup, squeezing it weakly. “You know, having the two of us at the same place?”

 

“Yea I told Chin to watch for tails.”

 

“Have Eric keep his head down. Wear a hat or something.” Danny stopped and closed his eyes for a few seconds. “Just keep him out of sight.”

 

Steve smiled. “Okay, we’ll do that, Danny. No problem.”

 

“What have you been drinking?”

 

Steve shrugged. “What?”

 

“That look on your face. Tells me you’re drinking somebody’s Koolaid.” Danny wasn’t amused but that didn’t stop his friend from ginning wider. “You’re too perky.”

 

“Nah, I’m not.” He squeezed Danny’s arm. “I’m just happy to see those baby blues.”

 

“Baby blues?” Danny rolled his eyes, pretending to gag.

 

“Just following doctor’s orders. He said I should keep you mellow.”

 

“Now I know you aren’t right.” Danny pushed himself up a little straighter, finally smiling. “I’m ready to get out of here.”

 

 

/././

 

They’d been home a few hours. And Steve still wasn’t settled with the idea of Eric visiting. Despite setting everything up.

 

But he knew it was what his partner wanted. What Danny and his nephew both needed. So he’d made it happen. Plain and simple.

 

Steve watched Eric approach his uncle. It took all of his strength to refrain from grabbing the kid and shaking him. He squeezed his hands into fists, almost growling.

 

But he wouldn’t interfere. Danny had ensconced himself in one of the chairs outside not long after returning from the hospital, making it clear he needed some space for this conversation. Steve understood his best friend needed to do this alone, but he still grit his teeth and glowered from the shadows of his yard.

 

/././

 

Eric slid into the seat beside his uncle. “I’m so sorry, Uncle Danny.”

 

“I really wish everyone would stop apologizing to me.” Danny continued to stare straight ahead. “It’s getting old.”

 

“I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. Especially you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make this up to you.”

 

Chuckling, Danny shook his head and sighed loudly. “Make this up to me? Eric, sometimes, that’s not possible. Sometimes the only thing is to move forward. Go on with life. You said you were sorry. I accept your apology. We’re done with that.”

 

Eric’s face brightened just a little. Danny held up his hand.

 

“But.” This time Danny turned to face him. “If you ever do something stupid like this again-“

 

He let the words hang for a few seconds, not breaking eye contact. The sound of the waves suddenly very loud.

 

“If you screw up like this again, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to help you out of a jam. Understand me? This is serious. If you had gone ahead with this meet, there’s no telling what might have happened. What they might have done to you once they were through using your sorry excuse for an ass.” He stopped, grabbed his nephew’s arm when Eric looked away. “Hey, look at me. Bad guys tend to tie up loose ends. Sometimes, it doesn’t matter if you owe them money. And it doesn’t matter if you helped them out either. When they’re done with you - Do you get what I am telling you here?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Danny.”

 

“I hope so. Because I _do not_ want to have to hold your mother’s hand at your funeral.”

 

“Okay Uncle Danny.”

 

“Don’t okay me.” Danny pushed up in his chair, using his sore hand. He winced and took a few seconds to recover from the unexpected wave of pain. “I could smack you right now. But I don’t think it would do any good. If this weekend didn’t get my message through your thick skull, I don’t think anything will.”

 

/././

 

Steve stood off to the side, still just out of view. He could hear the conversation perfectly. His partner had wanted a private moment, yet he needed to be a part of it. This thing with Eric was his problem too.

 

Chin walked up to his hiding spot. “Do you think he’ll get through to the kid?”

 

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know. I really don’t.”

 

“Eric is smart, but stubborn.”

 

“A Williams trait.”

 

They both chuckled.

 

“Chin, thanks for bringing him by. It means a lot.” _To both of us._ Steve added mentally.

 

Chin caught the message in Steve’s eyes and nodded ever so much. “Means a lot to Eric too. He really wanted to talk to Danny. To apologize.”

 

Steve frowned. “Might be too late.”

 

“Danny’s got a big heart, though Steve.”

 

“Too big. That’s why he’s such a target.”

 

“He’ll forgive him. They’re family.” Chin was stopped from saying more by a sharp sigh from Steve.

 

“Maybe he shouldn’t this time.” Steve shoved his hands into his pockets. “There’s not much stopping me from smacking Eric around myself. Scare some sense into him. Make it stick this time.”

 

“You did not just say that.” Chin’s half laugh carried a touch of unease.

 

“I can only take so much, Chin. Danny can only take so much.”

 

“Listen, Steve, I know where you’re coming from. We’ve seen dozens of kids like Eric.   The difference here is _this is Danny’s nephew_. We have to give him a little slack.” Chin shook his head and looked away for a second. “I’ve been there. This kid had some tough choices to make. And without the best-“

 

“This isn’t the first time. Danny’s tried to help before. After his visit here last year, I even thought Eric had straightened himself out. He was starting college.”

 

Chin exhaled loudly, losing his cool ever so much. “I don’t know. I just have the feeling there is more here than we’re seeing right now. Call it a hunch, but there’s something else at play here.”

 

Steve looked at the ground, kicking a tuft of grass. “I know, Chin. It’s driving me crazy. I’m just waiting for the next hammer to drop.”

 

/././

 

The visit didn’t last more than an hour. Danny was obviously fading, though he kept a brave face for his nephew. But now it was time for Eric to leave. Problem was, his nephew didn’t want to go.

 

“No you can’t stay here. I’m a target. You’re a target. We can’t have two targets running around.” Danny stood near the front door, hands on his hips. He’d planted himself firmly with this decision, despite the fact that Eric had come prepared to stay the night.

 

“Uncle Danny-“

 

Danny held up his hand. “Stop. I’ve made my decision. As long as Chin will have you, I will feel better if you stay with him again.”

 

Chin nodded from the corner. “That’s fine, Danny. And Kono will swing by tonight to keep Eric company too.”

 

“See.” Danny punched Eric lightly. “You wanted to get to know Kono the last time you were here. Now’s your opportunity.”

 

Steve chuckled and grabbed Eric’s bag. “I’ll see you guys out.”

 

Once the door shut behind them, Steve stopped Chin. He didn’t care if Eric eavesdropped but he sent him a clear signal to back off just a bit.

 

“We have two good leads to follow up on tomorrow.”

 

“The box and the pizza guy?”

 

“Yes. Thanks for arranging the meeting with the pizza guy.” Steve smiled, thankful for the help of his team. He was about to thank Chin when he was interrupted.

 

“The box?” Eric was obviously listening to them.

 

Steve turned to the younger man, face stern. “Yes the box. And your uncle doesn’t know about it yet. The box or the pizza guy. So please don’t tell him.”

 

The use of the word please did not hide the fact that Steve had unconsciously made a fist with his free hand.

 

“Okay, McGarrett.” Eric looked at the ground. Steve was obviously pleased he’d made the nephew uncomfortable.

 

“I doubt they’ll even speak to each other tonight.” Chin dipped his head closer to Steve. “And speaking of the box, CSU hasn’t been able to find the fabricator. I might have another way to figure that out.”

 

“How Chin?”

 

“Our favorite entrepreneur.”

 

“Kamekona?”

 

Chin nodded. “He’s had some things made for his shrimp truck, so I bet he knows where to have that kind of work done on the cheap.”

 

“And under the radar.” Steve smiled. “Good thinking, Chin.”

 

/./././

 

Chin pulled away from Steve’s place, watching the street carefully. Nothing seemed out of place at the moment, so he decided to strike up a conversation with Eric, say his peace.   “You know, Danny cares a lot about you. This isn’t easy for him.”

 

Eric didn’t answer. He just nodded at the older man.

 

Chin figured he may as well be blunt with the kid. A little big of tough love.

“You screwed up, Eric. And Danny won’t tell you how much he blames himself for this.”

 

“But it’s not his fault.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. He’s your uncle and he takes that job seriously.”

 

Chin thought he saw a beige sedan following him. It didn’t quite match Steve’s description but he kept an eye on it anyway. If it was a tail, they were pretty good. Finally the vehicle pulled off at a local watering hole. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and went back to talking to Eric.

 

“We all have our stories around here. We all have our faults. The big thing is not letting them destroy your life. You can learn from this.”

 

Eric reclined his seat back and groaned. “I know - _it’s not too late and all that crap_.”

 

Chin corrected a swerve after he shot Eric a surprised glance.

 

“Sorry. That’s just what popped into my head.” Eric straightened his seat.

 

“Well, there’s truth in what you said. But you better not let Danny or Steve hear you talk like that.”

 

“Uncle Danny doesn’t realize how tough it is for me back in Jersey. Living in his shadow.”

 

“That’s your choice.” Chin flicked the turn signal and pulled up to his house. “You can live in his shadow or you can accept that you have one too.” 

 

/././

 

The television was on, but the volume had been turned down an hour ago. Danny sat in the chair, sound asleep. The room was dark, and Steve lay on the couch listening to the ocean. Checking his watch, he decided it was time for his patient to go to bed. A chair was no place for someone to sleep under the best circumstances.

 

“Danny?” He leaned over his friend, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. “Hey man, wake up.”

 

Danny murmured something and opened his eyes, squinting at the light from the television.

 

“Danny, you’re not sleeping in this chair tonight.”

 

“Yes sir, benevolent overlord, sir.” Danny waved his hand in a lazy salute.

 

“Funny.” Steve nudged him harder. “Come on, get up. You can use my bed again.”

 

“There are other rooms in this house, Steven, with beds.”

 

“Well, this way I don’t have to change anymore sheets. Come on, stop arguing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Steve took a step back, a little surprised. “You’re agreeing with me?”

 

“Yea, okay. I’m too tired to fight.” Danny sat up and stretched, scratching at the edges of his brace. “When can I take this off?”

 

“We’ll rewrap it in the morning. Give it a chance to air out.”

 

“Sounds good.” Danny held out his good hand. “Help me up?”

 

Steve grinned. “Sure thing, partner. Now, go to bed.”

 

“I’m going.” Danny stopped at the steps, sleepy grin on his face. “You’re not gonna tuck me in?”

 

“Not tonight. You’re a big boy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“You’ll miss me.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. “We’ll see about that. Good night, Danno.”

 

Danny froze. “Danno. Oh shit, Grace. I should have called her tonight.”

 

“I called Rachel for you.”

 

“You did what?” Danny sat on the steps. “What did you tell her?”

 

“The basics. She won’t worry Grace, but she wants to talk to you in the morning.”

 

“You shouldn’t have done that. Things were just getting good again.” Danny ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. It felt like someone was squeezing his head again.

 

“Hey, it’s nothing big. She’s worried about you. That’s all.”

 

“Well, _that’s all_ seems to turn into _I’m changing the custody agreement_ pretty fast.”

 

“Not this time. Not ever again. You know that, Danny.” Steve squeezed Danny’s knee. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay? Really?” Steve wasn’t used to such a pliable Danny. It was a little unnerving.

 

“I wish I had some of the drugs that doctor gave me to sleep. I really do. Right about now I’d like to just-“

 

“You’ll be fine without them.”

 

“What if I can’t sleep?”

 

“Then we’ll talk about it. Okay? Just go upstairs and lie down. See what happens. If you’re not asleep in ten minutes, come back down here.”

 

Danny nodded and headed up the steps. He paused when he was just out of sight. “G’night, Steven.”

 

“Night partner.”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Two men sat in the dark SUV until just before the sun crept upon the neighborhood. They’d been watching the house from a discreet distance since the previous day. A light came on upstairs, and this was their signal to leave their post. No doubt it was time for the Seal’s morning swim.

 

They’d been prepared to defend their position, but no one seemed to notice them parked at the nearby vacant home. Lush growth from under-tended landscaping offered ample cover. The economic downturn had certain unexpected benefits – hiding places for bad guys.

 

There’d been no other movement in or out of the house since the man and boy left. After that, the lights had gone off rather quickly but the blue glow of the television could easily be seen from the street for another two hours. And then only darkness until now.

 

The two men inside the home were alone and completely oblivious. One of them was injured. The alarm had been set, but it was of no importance. The highly trained thugs could be in and out before help even thought to arrive. The Seal would be first. Then the mouthy Detective. Easy targets, if you asked either sentry.

 

Unfortunately, they were on strict orders to observe and report. No engagement.

 

This irritated one of them. He was hungry for blood. He liked his job. It fulfilled certain needs he had. Violence was his drug of choice. Better than women because it was easier to get. Combine the two though and he could be quite gifted.

 

But this was another matter entirely. This was work. It paid the bills. So he must obey his orders without deviation.

 

He knew his boss, Vitor, also had a lust for the more animal desires himself, and he would not hesitate to make an example out of any of his employees.

 

With precision and skill. And pain. So much pain.

 

Vitor provided many opportunities for his men to show their loyalty and strength. Their sheer ability to take pain. Feats of mental strength and endurance. Like who could withstand a lighter to the wrist the longest. Cigarette burns. Sparring contests. Occasionally a well placed bullet.

 

Never anything that would affect their job performance. If it did, they hid it well.

 

Death was the punishment for disloyalty and weakness. Everything else was character building.

 

But Vitor himself was also a dog on a leash.

 

They all knew it to be true no matter how tough he appeared to be. No matter how much bravado spilled over while they played cards and drank their chosen poison. Vitor followed orders. To the letter.

 

And he expected all of them to do so without question.

 

That’s why none of them had even entertained a guess as to why they’d been instructed to bury the cop mere inches under the ground. The men did as they were told. No one commented on the sloppy job.

 

They didn’t realize it was part of a game. A strange game of chance.

 

Because they’d left the cop his cell phone too. And there were holes for air in the end of the metal box. All these things did not add up.

 

Until they met the man who Vitor himself feared.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Daniel, I was simply worried about you. Nothing more.” Rachel paused. He could hear voices in the background. His ex-wife seemed a little rushed this morning. “When you didn’t call Grace – well – I still can’t help but think the worst.”

 

Danny understood. This was an old issue. Probably one of the biggest reasons they split up. The danger. The burden of not knowing. And the ever present waiting for that terrible knock at the door.

 

But he hated it nonetheless. She’d known he was a cop when she met him. There was no getting around it.

 

And when Grace was born, it changed things on so many levels.

 

What Rachel didn’t realize was that Grace gave him a reason to come home at night. To be cautious in his work. To make better choices. His little Monkey kept him alive.

 

“Please tell Grace I’m sorry I didn’t call her. I’ll make it up to her as soon as I can.”

 

“You’re working on a case?”

 

The sentence wasn’t really a question. It was a confirmation that she might not hear from him for a few days.

 

“Yes, something has come up. I can’t tell you more than that.”

 

“You don’t want to worry me?”

 

“There’s nothing to worry about, Rachel. This is my job. You know that.”

 

“Well your daughter is waiting to hear from you.”

 

A dagger to his heart. Rachel knew this.

 

“Yes, I know. I’ll call her tonight if I can.”

 

“What shall I tell her then? I don’t want to get her hopes up. And what about this weekend, Danny?”

 

His chest tightened. He didn’t have an answer. It was Monday. He didn’t know what the rest of the week might bring. After what happened at the start of the weekend, he just could not even hazard a guess for the future.

 

“Something’s come up, Rachel. Eric is on the island.” He really could not believe he’d just said that. But he had to give her something, and he trusted she would keep it from Grace. “He’s in some kind of trouble.”

 

“You’re a good uncle, Danny.” That was all she had to say.

 

“I don’t want Grace to know about this, okay?”

 

“I get it. I won’t mention your nephew.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I’ll call Grace tonight.”

 

“Okay Danny. Good-bye.” He almost hung up before he caught her last sentence. “Take care of yourself.”

 

“I will, Rachel. Good-bye.”

 

 

/././

 

 

He didn’t see Steve hovering at the door. As the conversation ended, he’d simply slid farther and farther forward until his head was resting on his desk. Simply happy to be finished with the phone call.

 

“Hey.” Danny flinched at his partner’s voice but he didn’t move. “Everything go alright with Rachel?”

 

He mumbled in the affirmative but still didn’t look up.

 

“You sure?”

 

Danny chuckled, propping himself with his good hand. “Yea, she was genuinely worried about me. I don’t know what this is. The end of the world?”

 

“She still cares about you, man.” Steve eyed his partner carefully. “What’s going on inside that head?”

 

His question was answered at first with a stern glare, which he returned. Then Danny sighed. “I gotta get outta here. Do something productive.”

 

“We’ll follow the leads, Danny. Like a normal case.” Steve grabbed Danny’s arm to stop him from leaving. “And right now we have two good ones.”

 

Danny wasn’t listening to Steve. “I want to speak with the kid at the hospital.”

 

“Wait a minute. Kono tried that. He’s clammed up and now has a high priced lawyer.”

 

“Maybe if I talked to him.”

 

“And what, Danny? You think you’ll get something from him?”

 

“Just because I don’t hang people from buildings or toss them in a shark cage doesn’t mean I can’t get useful information from suspects, Rambo.”

 

Steve chuckled at the slight jab. “So you think you can use the fatherly angle? He’s not talking. And you’ll probably do more harm than good.” Steve shook his head. “And that’s if you can even get in to see him.”

 

“I have to do something.”

 

“You will, okay? Stay here and talk to me.”

 

“Talk to you?” Danny pulled away from his friend. “About what? Are we going to discuss our feelings now or something?”

 

Steve sat at his desk and cleared his throat. “Alright, we have two solid leads to follow. We have the box and the pizza guy.”

 

“Pizza guy?”

 

“Yea, turns out, you did order pizza.”

 

Danny looked away, color leaving his face.

 

“Don’t worry. He’s fine, and he should be here in about ten minutes.” Steve felt guilty for springing this on his friend.

 

“You set up a meet?”

 

“He is a possible witness, Danno.”

 

“Okay, so let’s talk to him.”

 

“Just me.” Steve held up his hand. “And before you argue, I’m not backing down. You’re too close. I want to talk to this guy alone first.”

 

“Please don’t treat him like a criminal. He’s a good man.”

 

“I know, Danny. He’s coming here, to my office.”

 

“Good, I guess I’ll wait somewhere else then. Since I’m not needed.” Danny’s smile quickly faded.

 

Steve reached for his friend but missed him by inches. “Hey, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

 

/././

 

“Yea, I had a delivery at that address. Sure.” Bennie, the pizza guy, put his hands on his hips. His pants were dusty with flour. “My delivery kid was out so I made that run.”

 

“You remember it clearly?”

 

“Yea, it was odd.”

 

“Odd? How?”

 

“Well, Mr. Williams is a pretty regular customer. Especially when he has his daughter over. Cute kid. Polite.” He smiled as if picturing Grace. “I remember that. Kids and manners. And her cute little smile when she hands me the money. Dad’s always right there. Watches me like a hawk. I know how it is, you see. I have 4 girls of my own. Can’t be too careful. Mr. Williams is a good tipper, too. So I pay attention.”

 

Steve waved his hand in the air, feeling suddenly like his impatient partner. He wondered if Danny was pacing somewhere just out of sight. Bennie continued.

 

“Well, the other night, I get there. Running a little late so I have some extra wings for Mr. W. I know he likes’em hot. But I get there and the house is dark. No lights. Nothing. Car’s in the driveway though. But no one’s home. I know Mr. Williams is a cop, so I figure he had a case or something. There’s a note and some money. Tells me to keep the pizza, which I can do. Did I mention I have 4 kids? And those girls can eat.”

 

Steve shook his head, realizing Bennie the pizza guy could not possibly keep anything short. “Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?”’

 

“No, not that I remember.” He scratched his chin. “Well, Mr. W’s neighbors got a new SUV. Or maybe they had company? I’d never seen it before but it was parked in their driveway.”

 

“What did it look like? Color? Make? Model?” Steve lit up just a bit.

 

“Black or dark blue. And GMC maybe. I’m not a fan of those hulking gas guzzlers, so they all look the same to me.”

 

Steve circled back to an earlier comment. “You said there was a note.”

 

Bennie nodded. “I kept it too.”

 

“Great, do you have it with you?”

 

“Pretty sure it’s still in my car.”

 

“Good, that’s good, Bennie.” Steve smiled. “I’ll have my colleague retrieve the note when he escorts you out, okay?”

 

Bennie smiled too, happy to help out. Hands on his hips, Steve studied the pizza guy for a moment. He wished more people were this helpful. “Anything else you can remember, Bennie?”

 

“Only that it just felt weird.”

 

“Weird how?”

 

“Just felt off. No one was around but I still felt like I was being watched, you know?”

 

Steve did know. And he didn’t want to tell the pizza guy he’s damn lucky he didn’t pursue his _off_ feelings. He could very well be dead right now. He decided to keep it simple and end it there, so he dug into his pocked for a business card. “If you think of anything else, please call me.”

 

“Sure. Anything for Mr. Williams.”

 

Danny walked into the office, holding out his hand. “Thank you for your help. And you can call me Danny.”

 

“Aw, thanks, Danny.” Benny smiled. “I appreciate your business. All those big pizza chains out there. Us little guys get crushed.”

 

The men shook hands. Danny was suddenly a little overwhelmed and he wasn’t sure why. He just needed to get some fresh air. He said the first thing that came to mind, hoping the other man would get the hint and say good-bye on his own.

 

“Thanks again for your help.”

 

“No problem. Wish I could do more.” With that, he bowed out and left, escorted by Chin. Danny made a mental note to give the man a fat tip the next time he ordered anything.

 

Sitting on the couch, he sighed. “There must be like 5000 dark colored SUVs on the island, Steve. A needle in a fucking pineapple haystack.”

 

“You think we should look into it?” Steve sat beside his partner. He already knew the answer.

 

Danny nodded, hand on his forehead trying to ward off a headache. “Yea babe, my neighbors are out of town til the end of the month. On the mainland. And they drive a white BMW sedan.”

 

Steve jumped up. “I’ll have Kono run your neighbor’s info. And look into SUV rentals.”

 

“That’ll take a million years.” Danny groaned.

 

Steve shrugged. “Well, then let’s get some lunch.”

 

“Not hungry, babe.”

 

“Humor me, Danny.”

 

“Why don’t I feel good about this?”

 

“You worry too much, that’s why.”

 

Danny held out his hand, letting his friend pull him to his feet.

 

 

/././

 

 

“There’s a shop over near the docks that makes specialty boxes. For truck beds, big rigs, what ever you need.”

 

Steve did not feel like pulling teeth, so he didn’t cover the impatience in his voice. “Any chance on getting a name, Kamekona?”

 

“You need some work done, brah?” The big man rubbed his head, thinking. “Nah, it’s been awhile. The name was something with metal in it though. Yea, sure of that much. I’d have to ask my cousin. He hooked me up.”

 

“Metal Fabricators, Inc?” Danny tossed in one of the names he’d found in an online search.

 

“Nah that would be too on the nose, brah. But maybe that’s it. They over on the docks?”

 

Danny nodded. Steve grinned and elbowed his partner. “Works for me. Let’s check’em out then.”

 

“Hey what about me?” Kamekona smiled. He wiped his hands on his apron. “I might be able to help, you know, coax some information outta them. Might be fun.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“Tell’em Sami. You know I’m good for it.” Kamekona loomed over the counter.

 

Sami nodded. He wasn’t going to argue with the big man. An army of ceiling fans paddled overhead but the shop owner was sweating anyway. “Yea, I made a tool box last week. Even threw in a lock for it. Special order. Needed to be a little bigger than the ones I normally sell.”

 

“How much bigger?” Steve worked hard to remain calm. There’s was something about this guy he didn’t like.

 

The shop owner looked through his notes. “Let me see. 72 by 36. Definitely not the norm. I don’t ask questions. What they do with the item is their business, not mine.”

 

Steve made sure he did most of the talking. “Yea, we get that. Is there anything you can tell me about the person who ordered the box?”

 

Danny breathed through his nose. Loudly. Steve put his hand on his shoulder. He should have made him stay in the car. But he knew he’d never live down the comments about his partner being a dog or something.

 

“Well, the guy was tall. Thin. Haole but not American. Some kind of accent. Russian maybe? Like in the movies.”

 

“It was them.” Danny shook his head. “They had that box specially made for me. My coffin.”

 

He kicked a display box. There was a clang and a wince.

 

“Coffin?” Sami, the shop owner was visibly distressed. “Hey, that’s not what we do here.”

 

“Well, it’s what someone did. You’re lucky you did shoddy work. There were just enough holes to allow some air to get in. Or this would be a very different conversation.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, what can you tell me about the guy? How did he pay? Do you have paperwork for the order?”

 

“Yea I keep that stuff on file for taxes. The IRS is always nosin’ into my business. Even though I keep telling them I’m on the up and up.”

 

“Do you have – uh – cameras in this tin can?” Danny put in his two cents, definitely trying to distract himself and stick to business. He motioned around the office.

 

“No, never needed’em.”

 

“Do they have to sign anything, brah? I know them gov’ment types love papers.” Kamekona did his best to be helpful.

 

“Matter of fact, customers have to sign the purchase order. Makes it official.” Sami rooted through a filing cabinet, pulling out a folder overflowing with pink and yellow slips of paper. “See here, it says Danny Williams.”

 

Danny just about fell over. Steve slammed his hand on the counter, knocking off a little rack of keychains.

 

“Whoa, man. What did you just say?” Kamekona was the only one not too stunned to speak.

 

Sami read the signature line again. “Danny Williams.”

 

“What the hell?” Danny spun around and began pacing.

 

“I don’t know, man. We’ll figure this out.” Steve put both hands in his hair and closed his eyes for just a second. He could feel his partner loosing it, but he had to keep the situation under control. When he opened his eyes again, he was ready for business. “Okay. How did they pay?”

 

“Cash. New bills. Like right from a bank.” He scratched his cheek. “There was something odd about one of them. That’s why I remember. I kept it.”

 

He dug into a drawer, producing a $50 bill. Danny stopped pacing, regaining his focus quickly. Sami held the bill up to the light. “See? Kinda pretty, huh?”

 

The bill had a rainbow stamp in the shape of a bird. Danny turned pale and left the office. No warning. Steve grabbed the bill, ignoring the cries of the man to bring back his money.

 

“Danny, what?” He reached his partner in seconds.

 

Danny leaned against the wall, eyes closed, cradling his injured hand. He waited a few breaths to answer.

 

“The case.” Danny shook his head. “That stamp. I thought Eric was making this up.”

 

Steve eyed the 50. Danny continued. “The stamp is from the poker game we busted. If you hold it under a black light, there should be a number.”

 

“A code?”

 

“Yea. Like Eric said. Those games.”

 

“So who ever bought the box has a connection.”

 

Danny shrugged, exasperated. “Yes, maybe. Or they just bought a pack of smokes and got it as change. Who knows.”

 

“Sure, circumstantial, I know. But add the Russian accents.”

 

“And you get Vitor.”

 

Steve sighed. “It’s not much. Maybe we can pull some prints. I don’t wanna get too excited about this.”

 

“I know. But I trust my gut, Steve.”

 

“So what do we do now? What’s the next move, Danny?”

 

“Check out the bill, the stamp. See if Kono can work some magic with the table thingie.”

 

“So, it’s a thingie now?” Steve smiled.

 

“Don’t push me, Steven, you know what I mean. Kono was already running down some leads for me about those poker games before-“ Danny paused, trying to push down a shudder. “Before I got shoved into that box. I figure she may have some piece of evidence she doesn’t realize she has. The stamp may connect the dots.”

 

“Okay Danny. Good idea. That’s great.”

 

Steve and Danny both winced at the placating tone of his voice.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, man. I’m right there with you on this.”

 

“It’s okay. I get it. You’re following me down the rabbit hole or whatever.” Danny held up his hand. He was just about to say more when Sami and Kamekona came out of the shop.

 

“Hey, what about my 50?” The shop owner whined.

 

Steve grinned. “Pay the man, Danno.” And he headed for the car. Kamekona just shook his head.

 

“Hey wait a minute. Me pay him? Wait!”

 

Sami held out his hand.

 

“I outta just smack you, Steven.” Danny yelled as he dug into his wallet.

 

 

/././

 

 

“My name, Steven. They ordered the box in my fucking name.”

 

“I heard him too Danny. I was standing right there.” Steve glanced at his friend. “And repeating it over and over again isn’t helping.”

 

Danny could not look at his partner. How Steve could play it off so easily was beyond him. He envied his cool demeanor.

 

“I’ll remember that, my friend, the next time some psycho buys something in your name.”

 

They rolled slowly to a stop as traffic paused for a light. Danny had his hand on the door.

 

“What are you going to do? Jump out?”

 

“No, please, just pull over. I just need to get out of here. Before I go insane.”

 

Steve threw his friend what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “We’re going back to my place, okay?”

 

“To do what may I ask? Sit on our thumbs?” Danny waved his wounded hand at his partner, and then winced.

 

“Who ever this person is – they are messing with you, Danny.”

 

“I think that should be glaringly obvious now, Steven.” Danny ran a hand through his hair to cover his anxiety. He’d much rather be angry.   “They used my fucking name!”

 

Steve ignored the repeated complaint. It didn’t make anything better. He decided to try steering the conversation to something more positive.

 

“You said it yourself. Maybe Kono has something. She’s been working on this for you.” He lowered his voice, hoping to calm his partner. “Maybe something will pop. Prints from the money. Or the note left for the pizza guy. Kono’s been talking to Fong today. Two heads are better than one.”

 

“Right now, I do not care about any of those things. What I care about is breathing. And my head exploding. This cannot be what the doctor ordered.”

 

Steve frowned at Danny but then just as quickly erased any trace of emotion from his face. He was too tired to keep up this back and forth with his friend. He knew it was really leading nowhere. Because right then, they didn’t have much more than they did that morning. Waiting was their only option because arguing things to death was too stressful.

 

 

/././

 

Standing in the doorway of his bedroom, Steve watched Danny make a half-assed one-handed attempt at making the bed. They were still trying to put the pieces of the case together. The young man at the hospital had lawyered up and was not talking, claiming he knew nothing about colorful stamps and codes on 50 dollar bills or poker games period. Which of course was a flat out lie. Though, cryptically, he kept saying they didn’t know who they were up against. And that he didn’t care about the Russians.

 

That part stuck with Danny. The kid was not worried about the Russians.   They put him in the hospital – almost killed him - and the little punk wasn’t afraid of _them_.

 

_There was someone else._ And Five-0 didn’t know who they were up against.

 

Danny played this thought around and around like some twisted merry-go-round. The players kept spinning through his head. His nephew. Vitor. Jimmy. The dumb kid entrepreneur. The Russian thugs. The poker games. He knew how they all connected. What more could there be? It didn’t make any sense.

 

Unless Vitor had a boss.

 

But that’s not what the intel said. Jersey cops didn’t mention a thing about somebody pulling the strings. They didn’t even know about Jimmy’s backroom games. It was all very much Vitor’s show.

 

“You know, you are the slowest bed maker I’ve ever seen.” Steve made his presence known.

 

Danny looked up, chewing on his lip. “I’m doing this with one hand, in case you didn’t notice. And I’m thinking.”

 

“I see that. There’s smoke coming out of your head.” Steve chuckled, moving closer to survey the wrinkled sheets and not so neatly tucked corners. “We really need to get moving.”

 

Danny fluffed the pillows. “What, you got a hot date?”

 

“No, it’s not that.”

 

“Your spidey sense is tingling?”

 

Steve didn’t answer. He made eye contact with Danny and held it. His face said it all. _Yes._

 

“Spill it, Steven. What are you thinking?”

 

“There’s something I want to check out.”

 

_Famous last words._ Danny thought but didn’t dare say.

 

/././

 

 

“You know, your uncle cares about your very much.” Kono made sure she had Eric’s attention. Which wasn’t hard. The kid was mesmerized by her.

 

He nodded, eyes trying to focus on her necklace rather than somewhere a little lower.

 

“I’m serious, brah. Pay attention.” She raised an eyebrow at him, smacking him on the back of the head. He sputtered an apology.

 

Kono studied him for a minute. “Why aren’t you scared, Eric? A person in your shoes has a lot to be worried about.”

 

He simply shrugged, leaning back in the chair, arms folded behind his neck. “You guys have my back.”

 

“Remember that the next time you are staring at my chest then.” Kono smacked him again. A little harder this time, knocking him off balance. She turned her attention to her cousin. “Whatcha got there, cuz?”

 

Chin had been standing in the doorway of her office watching the pair. Proud of his cousin for keeping her cool, he laughed and walked into the room, carrying a sheet of paper. “A report about a stolen SUV. A black one.”

 

Kono grinned. “Our SUV?”

 

“Looks like it might be. The rental company sent over the GPS data.” Chin handed her the paper. “Looks like they were just about to make a report with HPD. A group of businessmen didn’t return the vehicle on time.”

 

“Businessmen?”

 

“Possibly Russian ones.”

 

Kono studied the print out. “This says they’ve been on Danny’s street.” Her next words caught in her throat. “And Steve’s.”

 

Chin had his phone out, dialing their boss. Kono had moved to the bullpen, flicking images across the table, furiously typing.

 

“No answer on either of their phones.”

 

“Chin.” Kono stopped and double-checked the screen. “The SUV is on Steve’s street now.”

 

She pointed at the map in front of them.

 

“That’s right across the street from Steve’s place.” Chin motioned to Eric. “Come on, we have to go.” When Eric didn’t move fast enough, Chin scolded. “Now. We have to go now!”

 

 

/././

 

 

“That place has been empty for a couple months now.” Steve pointed across the street. “I noticed tire tracks in the driveway this morning.”

 

“So? Maybe they have a caretaker?” Danny peered through the window, his view slightly obscured by a set of sheer curtains.

 

“No, the place is empty. Foreclosed, I’m pretty sure.”

 

“A real estate agent then.” Danny tried to convince himself everything was fine. “Potential buyers.”

 

Steve moved away from the window. “I looked it up while you were talking to Rachel. It’s not on the market.”

 

“You mean you had Kono look it up for you.”

 

“What ever.” Steve shrugged.

 

“So you want to check it out?” Danny held his wounded hand to his chest. “Why do I not have a good feeling about this?”

 

“You can stay here. Keep an eye out.”

 

“And let you go in there without backup? No, babe, not gonna happen.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Danny. It’s probably nothing.”

 

Danny held up his hand. “Wait. I’ll go with you on one condition.”

 

Steve frowned, not happy with this pause in his momentum. “What’s the condition?”

 

“Wear a vest.” Danny didn’t break eye contact even when Steve tried to look at the floor.

 

A slight tremor flashed across Steve’s face. “A vest? We’re just checking on the neighbors.”

 

“A vacant house. Not neighbors.” Danny grabbed his friend’s arm. “Humor me, please? You have your spidey sense. And I have a feeling.”

 

“A feeling? Seriously?” Steve pulled away.

 

“Please.”

 

Steve shook his head and looked away. He didn’t like to give in, but he would. Because it was Danny. “Alright. Fine.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

“Black SUV.” Steve nodded toward the circular driveway. The vehicle was hidden by a once intricate landscape design of small palm trees and bushes which were now in bad need of maintenance. The place had seen better days.

Danny hissed. “Just like my pizza guy said.”

 

“Can’t be-“ Steve shook his head, hand going for his weapon.

 

Danny already had his gun drawn. “A coincidence, I know.”

 

They both dropped beneath the edge of one of the low walls bordering the driveway. Steve calculated his next move, formulating a plan. Danny leaned into the cool stones. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be anywhere. His heart pounded in his chest. He had a flash of being tossed into the back of that SUV. The memory came upon him so fast.

 

“Hey Danny?” Steve grabbed his arm. “Hey, you alright?”

 

“Yea, fine.” He nodded like he was convincing himself. “What’s our move?”

 

“Just.” Steve held up his hand. “Give me a minute.”

 

Danny pulled out his phone, motioning for Steve to do the same. “You call Chin. I’ll call HPD. We need backup.”

 

“It could be nothing. We got this, Danny.” Steve peered over the wall.

 

Shots rang out. Phone calls would have to wait until they could get this situation under control.

“This is a whole lot of _not_ nothing, Steven.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense, Daniel.”

 

Danny checked his gun. He really wasn’t prepared for this.

 

Steve risked a quick scan of the perimeter. “I see three shooters. Cover me. I have a clear shot at one of them.”

 

Danny nodded. Steve motioned toward the front door. Danny popped up, safely firing off a few shots. Voices could be heard from inside the house, orders barked in an unfamiliar language. In the confusion, Steve fired one expert shot, hitting his mark.

 

One of the thugs stumbled out of the open door, crumbling to the ground. His weapon skittering across the walkway.

 

One down. Two to go.

 

“We’ve gotta get closer to the house.” Steve was stern, all business. Danny nodded, ready to follow his lead. “Cover me.”

 

Steve popped up and ran for the other wall. Another round of gunfire. A few seconds later the large bay window shattered. Stumbling just a bit, the Seal made his way across the open space. He dove for the far wall and then motioned for Danny to follow.

 

_Ready or not, here I come._ Danny screamed in his mind and he took off for the far side of the driveway. A sudden surge of automatic weapons fire sent the detective scrambling to his left, farther away from his partner than planned. But there was no other way. Steve was pinned down. He and Danny shared the briefest of looks. It was what it was.

 

Springing to his feet, Steve fired at the house again. He gave his partner what little help he could. And then he was blasted flat on his back.

 

Danny’s heart was in his throat but he couldn’t’ stop running. All he could think about was getting to cover. And Steve on the ground.

 

One more brief burst and then it was quiet again. Danny felt like he’d been stung by a bee, but he knew what it was. He kept moving, adrenaline surging at the sharp prick of pain.

 

Rolling to a stop near an ornamental bush, Danny crawled for the wall. He couldn’t see his partner.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Danny.” The voice was practically a whisper.

 

_Oh thank God._

 

“You good?” He held his breath and waited for Steve to respond.

 

The only thing he heard was more gunfire. From this angle he had a better view inside the house. He could clearly see one of the gunmen through an open window. He took his shot. Relief flashed through him as the man dropped, though the good feeling was short-lived.

 

“Steve? You good?” Still no answer from his partner.

 

 

/././

 

 

Chin maneuvered deftly through the late afternoon traffic. “I don’t have a good feeling about this, cuz.”

 

“I know, Chin.” Kono set her phone in her lap. “HPD is on the way too.”

 

“Are Danny and Steve okay?” Eric sat in the middle of the backseat as they hurtled down the street. There was no happy answer for the kid. Only honesty.

 

“We don’t know, Eric.” Kono turned to him, eyes wide with worry and kindness. In this moment, she actually felt bad for the kid.

 

“I never wanted it to end up like this. I thought I could help myself out of this jam.”

 

Chin looked at the boy in the rearview mirror. He wanted to scold but bit his tongue and kept driving. He was thankful his cousin was keeping her cool.

 

“We know, brah. Danny knows. Just hold on and do what we say.”

 

“She’s right.” Chin slowed for traffic, laying on the horn and tripping his pursuit lights. “We don’t know what we’ll find. So I want you to stay down and stay put. If something happens to you-”

 

“Do what we say.” Kono reached back and squeezed his knee. “Okay?”

 

Eric nodded, trembling. “Okay. I’ll do what you say. I promise.”

 

“Good.” Kono smiled. At least the kid wasn’t freaking out too much. He was already scrunching down in the seat a little bit.

 

/././

“Ah Danny. I’m hit.”

 

“Steve, where?” Waiting for an answer was pure hell. “Steve, how bad?”

 

He was answered with a broken cough and then unsteady words. “Rounds hit my vest. My arm.”

 

“I’ll get to you. Stay where you are, Steve.”

 

“No, you stay where you are. You’re injured too. I’ll be alright.”

 

Danny didn’t feel a thing. “It’s nothing. Just a few scratches from the damn glass. Don’t move.”

 

Bullets whizzed overhead. Danny crawled across the ground, exposing himself and ignoring his own discomfort. He was certain his wound was minor, superficial. If Steve wasn’t moving, he was worried it had to be worse than he was letting on.

 

He stopped halfway, seeing his shot. Firing, Danny took out the last of the gunmen. In the distance, sirens blared. Help was on the way.

 

“Danny – I told you to stay put.” Steve had propped himself up against the low wall.

 

“Shut up.” Danny slid closer so he could get a better look at his partner. Glass littered the ground, snagging and tearing his pants. He ignored it.

 

“Hold still. Let me get a look at you, babe.”

 

Danny took a quick inventory. Steve’s arm was bloody, probably from the spray of broken bay window that had showered both of them. It was the damage to his vest that gave him pause. He didn’t know what he was about to find. Carefully, Danny loosened the vest, praying it had done its job. Steve tried to bat him away, wheezing. “No Danny, we gotta get up.”

 

“I took out the last guy. Help is on the way. And you got the wind knocked out of you, Steve. Relax a minute.” Danny undid a velcro strap. The lack of blood was promising. Tears burned the corners of his eyes. The bullets had not pierced the Kevlar. “Thank God.” Danny whispered, closing his eyes with a quick word of thanks to the universe.

 

“I’m okay then?” Steve grinned. The color was returning to his face. When Danny nodded he added. “Told you so.”

 

“You’re gonna have a nice bruise, babe.” He carefully freed his friend from the vest.

 

Steve sighed, relieved to get some of the pressure off. “It’s nothing, Danny. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

 

“You, my friend, are not fine. You took two rounds to the chest. And you are panting. I won’t be surprised if you cracked a rib.”

 

Steve pointed at Danny. “What about you?”

 

Danny looked down at his shirt. “Mostly your blood, my friend. Your arm’s gonna need some stitches.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and applied pressure to the jagged gash in his upper arm, blood running through his fingers.

 

“You were right, Danny.”

 

“Of course I was right. I am always right. Wait, what?”

Steve’s phone buzzed from his pocket. He pulled it out, the phone slipping through his fingers. Danny grabbed it.

 

“It’s Chin.” He answered the phone. “Hey Chin. You must be a mind reader.”

 

/././

 

 

“Vitor’s dead. One of his men too.” Chin’s face had this odd mixture of relief and satisfaction.

 

Danny surveyed the bodies. One was missing. “The other guy?”

 

“Holding his own.” Chin motioned toward the second ambulance.

 

Danny nodded, holding his arm against his chest. He knew it was definitely not a bee that stung him, or the glass for that matter. “Good. I want that asshole.”

 

Chin decided to change the subject for now. “Your nephew’s fine, by the way. He’s in my vehicle.”

 

“You brought him?” Danny’s voice had just a touch of anger, but he knew what his colleague was about to say.

 

“Didn’t have much choice, Danny.” Chin shrugged. “Hey. He’s alright. He stayed in the car. Kono’s with him now.”

 

“Thanks, Chin. Don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

 

Chin smiled. “Ohana, brah. No worries. How’s Steve?”

 

“Obstinate as ever. Bleeding all over himself. Refusing a free ride to the ER.” Danny closed his eyes and sighed. He really wanted to get out of there. Steve’s house was just steps away.

 

“I saw him flat on his back.”

 

Danny did not want to replay the last hour, but he knew Chin wanted details. “Yea he got the wind knocked out of him. 2 rounds to the chest. Glass in his arm.”

 

“How about you, Danny? Are you okay?” Chin reached out to steady his friend.

 

“I’m okay. Just cut up from all the glass.” He lied.

 

Chin didn’t press the issue further. He simply sighed and shook his head. “Thank god you were wearing vests.”

 

“Yea tell me about it. Almost didn’t.” How close they’d come to not wearing their vests was enough to make Danny want to puke.

 

 

/././

 

“Stitches, Danny.” Steve threw up his hands, exasperated. “That’s all it is. No cracked ribs. Vests work. I’m alive and well, standing right here talking to you.”

 

Danny was not impressed. At the moment, he wasn’t sure what he was, if he told the truth. But no one was asking. His gung ho partner was too busy arguing with him.

 

Pulling up his shirt, Steve showed off his chest, welts already an angry blotch of purple and red. Then, he shoved his bandaged arm in his friend’s face. “See? Just one hell of a bruise. And stitches. I’m fine.”

 

Turning away, Danny decided he’d had enough of this show and tell, so he headed straight for the nearest restroom. He wanted to splash some water in his face, hell maybe puke for good measure. The bathroom was empty, thankfully, so he walked to the first sink and held on for dear life.

 

He focused on the coolness of the air, the soft hum of the lights. One more deep breath and then he washed his hands for the third or fourth time. He wasn’t counting exactly. Just kept noticing more blood under his fingernails. He didn’t know what he’d do about the wrist brace. Crimson smudges were now fading to a brick red, and he’d need to change the soiled wrap too.

 

But all of that would wait til later. Back at Steve’s place. Away from here.

 

The door swung open and the owner of some of the dried blood, walked into the room. “I’m sorry, partner. I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“We’re both tired, babe. Too much adrenaline. Too many bullets.” Danny dried his hands and turned to face Steve. “You scared me, okay?”

 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine, Danny.”

 

“Stop saying that.” He rubbed his face, closing his eyes for a second. “Stop saying that because getting shot at is - first of all – not nothing. And actually getting hit by said bullets is definitely not nothing. Even for big Seals like you who eat bad guys for lunch.”

 

“Are you done, Danno? Because I can really feel an _I told you so_ coming.”

 

Danny shook his head. “No. You’re wrong.”

 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his partner. He let Danny continue.

 

“You’re wrong because I don’t have to say it. I wasn’t even thinking it. Though right about now it does sound kinda good. _I told you so._ There ya go. How does it feel?”

 

“Danny-“

 

Danny held up his hand. “It’s fine. I’m just thankful you had a vest on.”

 

Steve noticed blood on Danny’s shirt. Without asking, he grabbed his friend’s arm, carefully lifting the sleeve. Danny wanted to shrug away, but he knew it would make it hurt worse. Instead, he made excuses for himself.

 

“Just a few scratches. From the glass. It’s nothing, Steve. I’ll take care of it back at your place.”

 

“That doesn’t look like it came from glass. Not all of it.”

 

Danny shrugged away from him. “Well maybe I got clipped just a little.”

 

“To go along with your original line of thinking, there is nothing _little_ about getting clipped, Danno.”

 

Danny’s face softened a little. “Using my thinking against me, now, huh?”

 

“Someone has to, man.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“I’m fine, Steve. I’ll get it checked out, okay, if that’s what you want.”

 

There eyes met. Steve broke first.

 

“Sure, that’s what I want, Danny.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“It’s just a flesh wound, and it’s too jagged and shallow for stitches. I’ll clean it up real good and dress it so it can heal properly.” The physician’s assistant smiled and squirted antiseptic into the wound, careful to catch the excess liquid. Seeing a few small pieces of glass lodged in the skin, she frowned, snagging them with tweezers. “What did you do, Detective Williams? Get shot jumping through a window? Oh yea, this might sting a little.”

 

“Ouch.” Danny yelped, resisting the urge to pull away from the nurse. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

 

She turned the fidgeting detective so she could get a better look at his wound. “Well maybe if someone knocked some sense into the two of you. Or taught you when to duck.”

 

They both laughed. You had to make light of what ever you could in their line of work.

 

“I know.” Danny shook his head. “Then maybe you wouldn’t see us so often. I know.”

 

She gently dabbed the laceration with a sponge. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I have a soft spot for cops. Especially danger prone ones.”

 

Danny could only imagine the stories she had to tell. Smiling, she went back to her work. “And besides, you’re job security.”

 

“See I knew it. You love this stuff.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve watched from the doorway, arms folded over his aching ribs. He couldn’t help but smile. It was good to hear his friend laugh. He’d been cleared to leave, even though he wouldn’t dare tell anyone it hurt to breathe. Later, he’d ask Danny to wrap his chest.

 

Glancing down the hall, he caught sight of Chin, talking with a doctor. The older man noticed Steve and simply nodded. They’d catch up in a few minutes.

 

Steve turned his attention back to his partner. “You ready, Danno?”

 

“You in a hurry or something?”

 

“Nah, you have an important phone call to make.”

 

Danny smiled. “That’s right, I do.”

 

“Girlfriend?” The PA put the finishing touches on the dressing for his wound.

 

“Something much better.” Danny surveyed the bandage, smoothing out an edge. “My daughter.”

 

“A man after my own heart.” She pretended to swoon. “Now you both better be careful out there, okay? Remember what’s important.”

 

_Remember what’s important._ Steve glanced at Danny.

 

 

/././

 

 

Chin approached with a smile. “Glad to see you’re both on your feet.”

 

“Thanks man.” Steve smiled. “Any word on the surviving suspect?”

 

Danny shot them both an annoyed look. “How did you know about the other guy, Steven?”

 

“A little birdie told me, Danny. How do you think?” Steve put his hands on his hips and glared. “While you were flirting with the hospital staff, some of us were doing our jobs.”

 

“Flirting? Alright, that’s uncalled for. It was your ass who suggested I get checked out in the first place.”

 

“Hey, guys.” Chin startled both of them. “Let’s worry about that later. Right now, we should try to talk with our guy. They’re about to take him for surgery.”

 

“Surgery?” Danny muttered. “He doesn’t deserve surgery.”

 

_Throw him in a box._ Was what he was really thinking.

 

“I guess Gracie will have to wait, Danny.”

 

“Yea, this won’t take long.” Danny marched off down the hall toward the HPD guys standing outside the door of one of the triage rooms.

 

“Should we stop him?” Chin turned to Steve.

 

Steve shook his head. “Just give him some space.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny nodded to the two cops guarding the Russian. He knew them both vaguely from his time with the force. They didn’t flinch as he entered the room.

 

A nurse and a tech backed away from the bed without saying a word. They must have seen something in his eyes. The man in the bed saw it too. He immediately squirmed, tugging on his handcuffs.

 

“You’re a cop. You can do nothing.”

 

Danny grinned. “Sure you think I’m a cop. And I am. Most of the time.”

 

He walked closer to the bed, taking his time.

 

“But right now. Right now, I’m just a guy you jacked.”

 

“You can do nothing.”

 

“Keep saying that and you just might make it come true.”

 

“Help! Someone help me please.” The injured man struggled against his restraints.

 

Danny laughed. “Go ahead. Call for help. See if I care.”

 

He grabbed one of the IV bags and read it. “Gee maybe if I unhook a couple’a these. Or better yet, maybe if I give it a nice squeeze?”

 

“No!” The man thrashed as best as he could, raising his voice. “You can do nothing.”

 

“Watch me.” Danny pretended to pull out the IV line.

 

“Okay! Okay! Please stop. There was another guy. I don’t know of his name.” The Russian flinched as Danny loomed closer. “I saw him around a few times. Never got a good look.”

 

“Seriously? You’re gonna go with that one?”

 

“I am telling you the truth, Detective. I know nothing.”

 

Steve stayed in the doorway; hands on his hips, letting Danny have the room. He waited, knowing he’d eventually have to join the conversation.

 

“You saw him around a few times.” Danny twitched ever so slightly, working hard to keep his composure.   “What did this guy look like?”

 

“American. Dark hair. Tall.” The bleeding thug squirmed a little more. “I don’t know any more than that. I follow orders. That’s it.”

 

The detective crossed his arms, gritting his teeth and then supporting his sore arm. He really needed to ask for a sling. “So you got a Hawaiian vacation for following orders.”

 

The guy made the mistake of smiling and laughing at that thought. _That was it._ Steve was suddenly behind Danny, holding him in place.

 

“Do you have to spoil all of my fun?” He tugged himself away from his partner.

 

“Yes, I do, Danny. We’re lucky they let us in here at all.” Steve waved toward their suspect sprawled out in the hospital bed, handcuffed and heavily guarded.

 

The doctor barged in, barking orders. The room filled quickly with hospital staff. “We have to take him to surgery now. No more questions.”

 

“Wait a minute.” Steve held up his hand. “He may not be around for me to question _after surgery_.” His voice clear and serious.

 

The doctor was not budging. “That may be so but it’s more likely he doesn’t survive if I don’t take him now.”

 

The man in the bed agreed. “Come on now, I don’t want to die. What do I need to tell you?”

 

Steve stayed beside Danny, ready to grab him again, and he wanted to keep the doctor away for just a few seconds more. Growling at their suspect, he prayed he’d get something useful. “What else do you know about Vitor’s boss? Who is he?”

 

“All I know. He left and he’s not coming back. Said his mission was complete.” The man shivered as sweat beaded on his forehead. He needed that surgery in a bad way. “I put him on a plane myself. Private jet. Yesterday.”

 

“You better not be lying.” Danny shook the bed ever so much. “If I have to come back here, I’ll put you in a box.”

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Okay, so, he put the big boss man on a plane. What the hell does that mean?” Danny paced the hallway. They’d just watched their suspect being wheeled through the swinging doors and out of their reach. “Did he pull a Doris and come straight back? Or did he fly off into the sunset, happy his work here was done?”

 

Steve was about to answer when movement down the hall caught his eye. He braced himself for his partner’s reaction.

 

“Uncle Danny!” Eric called from the entrance to the ER, Kono trailing behind him.

 

Hands on his hips, Danny exhaled loudly, downshifting to a completely different gear. He didn’t really want to think about his nephew right then, let alone deal with him face to face. It was all he could do to keep it together. Kono apparently noticed.

 

“I couldn’t stop him, boss. I’m sorry.” She shrugged. “He had to see you guys.”

 

“You got shot, Uncle Danny?”

 

Danny winced at the terror in his nephew’s voice. He hoped he hid his reaction well, wanting to downplay all of this.

 

“Yea Eric. Steve too.” He chose sarcasm instead of tears. “By _your_ friends.”

 

“But they’re not my frie-“

 

“Remember that next time you even think about gambling. Please.” Danny sighed. It was tough on him to talk to his nephew like this. “This is what happens, Eric. 2 of those guys are dead now. The other guy has one foot in the grave.”

 

Eric didn’t seem to be processing what his uncle was saying and then he blurted out. “That could have been you.”

 

Danny just about lost his mind. “Really? You came up with that one on your own? What the hell have I been trying to tell you? What will it take?” He pointed to the blood on his shirt. “My fucking blood? What about watching someone smack me around? Did you get a kick out of that?”

 

The hall seemed to expand and contract. Danny really wanted to sit down.

 

“Hey, Danno.” Steve practically whispered in his ear. “That’s enough for tonight.”

 

Danny shook his head. The pain and pressure had returned behind his eyes. He put one hand on the wall for support. “Yea, let’s go home.”

 

“We’re all running on practically no sleep.” Steve turned to Eric. “Get your things. Why don’t you come with us tonight?”

 

Steve checked for Danny’s approval. And then he added.

 

“You’re leaving tomorrow, Eric.”

 

“What?” Danny wobbled a little.

 

“That’s right. Back to Jersey. It’s all been arranged.” Steve reached out to steady his friend.

 

Danny was caught totally off guard. “By whom may I ask?”

 

Stunned, Eric said nothing. He just watched the two men. Chin stood off to the side, already aware of the plan. He and Kono had done all of the work with a little help from Steve.

 

“Me. Chin. Kono. It’s not up for discussion. I made an executive decision. Now’s not a good time for a family reunion.”

 

“You’re sure about this?” Steve was surprised by Danny’s question. He seemed to be going along with the idea.

 

“Yea, Danno. We’ll talk later.” He gave his friend a quick punch in the arm. Like any other day. Then his face darkened a little as he turned back to Eric. “First we need to make a quick pit stop. There’s something you need to do, Eric.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“Pit stop? You call this a pit stop, Steven?” Danny had been flailing his arms and arguing ever since he realized where they were headed. “I call this a _scar you for the rest of your life_ kind of moment. Not a pit stop.”

 

“I’ll be okay, Uncle Danny. I’ve seen dead people.”

 

“Was anyone asking you? No, so please refrain from adding your two cents.” Danny turned around in his seat. “I am your uncle, and I say you cannot do this.”

 

Steve groaned. “I think it’s time to give that up, Danny. Eric isn’t a kid anymore.”

 

“Says you.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and just gave up on talking. He parked the vehicle and led the way to the morgue. Max had been waiting for them.

 

And just as quickly, Danny composed himself, chewing on his lip. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Then he studied his nephew before beginning.

 

Steve waited for them at the door. He knew this was difficult for his friend, and he was proud of him for handling it as well as he was.

 

 

“I just need you to ID these guys for me.” Danny made sure he had eye contact. It was obvious how nervous Eric was, despite his earlier bravado. He got his nephew’s attention. “Hey, you can do this. Nothing special. They knew what they were doing when they kidnapped you and jacked me.”

 

Eric shivered ever so much. “And made me watch.”

 

“Yea, think of that. Feed off that anger a little. It helps.”

 

“I’ve never seen anyone-“

 

Danny finished for him. “Dead. You’ve never seen anyone dead before. Except for on TV or at Gramma’s funeral, right?”

 

“Yea, not like this.”

 

“Most people never do.”

 

Max interrupted them. “Good evening, Eric. Or do you prefer E-train?”

 

The ME backed away slightly at the snarl that escaped Danny’s lips.

 

“Eric, sir. You can call me Eric.”

 

“Sir, I like that. Very few people ever call me that.” Max chuckled and rubbed his chin.

 

“Max.” Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

Max bristled at his name. Because it was more than that. It was a warning. He cleared his throat. “Now, I know that this may be an uncomfortable experience. Unsettling may be a better word.”

 

“Yea but it’s actually kinda cool.” Eric interrupted.

 

Max lit up just a bit and nodded. “I think I might describe it that way myself. Hmmm.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve and Danny stood alone outside the building. Chin and Kono had taken Eric back to headquarters for some quick last minute paperwork since he’d be leaving the island the next day. Danny was happy the visit to the morgue had been quick and painless. And successful. Eric positively identified both Vitor and his hired gun.

 

“Alright, so we have the Russians under control.” Steve rubbed his hands together.

 

“If by that you mean 2 dead and 1 in critical condition, you would be correct.”

 

“Vitor’s dead, Danny. That thread should be neutralized. We’ll find his boss.”

 

“Yea, then why don’t I feel any better? I feel like-“ The word unhinged popped into his mind.

 

Steve cut him off mid thought. “You’re wound up, Danny. It’s understandable.”

 

He reached out to his partner. Danny flinched away.

 

“It’s Eric, isn’t it?”

 

Danny closed his eyes. “Yes, of course it’s Eric. You and I. We are trained for this stuff. It’s what we do. Eric on the other hand is a mixed up kid.”

 

“He’s strong, Danny.”

 

Danny shook his head. “I know this. I witnessed it at the morgue tonight.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I can’t help feeling-“

 

“That it’s all your fault.” It wasn’t a question. “Maybe it is, Danny.”

 

His hands flew up. “What? How’s that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“I didn’t know this was a kiss ass therapy session, man.” Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “If it is your fault, it’s a lesson. Learn from it and let the rest go. That’s all I’m saying. You pulled a stunt back when you were a rookie. You had no idea this would happen. And the Danny Williams I know today has learned from it. You wouldn’t pull the same shit today. Not without backup anyway.” Steve elbowed Danny.

 

“Why do I still not feel any better?” Danny sighed. “Somehow, I think I may even feel worse.”

 

“Because you’re a good guy, Danny.” Steve wished he could take some of the weight from his friend. “And you blame yourself too much.”

 

Danny shrugged away from his friend, but Steve grabbed him, pulling him closer, wincing from too much pressure on his bruised ribs. He ignored the burst of pain. His friend was more important.

 

Danny groaned with his own painful memories of the day. “You will be the death of me, Steven.”

 

The two friends separated and for a few seconds, they just stood there looking everywhere but at one another. Steve gave Danny a goodhearted smack on his back, doing his best to smile.

 

“Come on, Danno. We’re going back to my place. We’ll grab some beers. Chin and Kono are meeting us with Eric. It should be safe now.”

 

“Yea sure.” Danny’s focus was still elsewhere. “I’m beat. I may just go to bed. I’m so done with this shit.”

 

They climbed into Steve’s vehicle, both more than ready to put that day behind them.

 

“Don’t think I forgot about re-wrapping your hand.” Steve looked more than a little gleeful.

 

Danny held his hand up, flexing his fingers as much as he could. They felt strangely stiff and swollen, almost numb. He was using his hand more than he should.

 

“I told you. It’s fine, Steve.” He added a bit of truth to his lie. “I’ve just had a really bad day.”

 

Steve backed out of the parking space.

 

“Why don’t you do something that will make you feel better, Danny?” He raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Try it and see how it works.”

 

“What are you? My life coach now?”

 

“Maybe.” Steve grinned. “Hey, I’m your best friend and I want to see you happy.”

 

“Best friend? Don’t you think you might be assuming something there?”

 

“Call Grace, Danny. Just do it.” Steve stopped for the light. “We have some time alone. Just call her.”

 

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. “Yea, you’re right. It’s getting late.”

 

“You know they’re waiting for you. Especially Gracie. She misses her Danno.”

 

Pulling out his phone, Danny stared out the window for a few seconds before dialing. Steve tried to give him some space, but how could he really?

 

 

“I know it’s late, Rachel. Please put Grace on the phone.” Danny held the phone to his ear, not saying anything for a few seconds. Steve smiled as his partner’s face transformed. “Hey Monkey! I miss you too. Yes, I know it’s bed time. Did I wake you? You were waiting for me, huh? I just wanted to tell you Danno loves you, okay? I hope to see you soon, too baby.” He paused, grinning and listening. “Okay, Gracie. I have to go. I love you more, Monkey.”

 

He hung up and turned to see Steve watching him. “What?”

 

“I’m glad you got to talk to Grace, buddy.”

 

Danny sighed, tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

 

/././

 

 

There was no small talk between uncle and nephew once everyone was settled at Steve’s place. Eric crashed in the guest room and was asleep in minutes. This was perfectly fine with Danny.

 

But he couldn’t relax. Danny wanted to do something useful like work on the case. He was caught in that annoying paradox where you were too tired to sleep. And his partner would not stop hovering.

 

“Come on. We got HPD parked out on the street. Chin and Kono on the perimeter.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows. “And you got me.”

 

“That’s just so reassuring. You. Watching me.” Danny closed his eyes and leaned into the couch.

 

“I mean it, Danny. It’s better if we’re all together anyway. Just in case this guy hung around. We’ll run any info we can get on private jets on the island in the morning. Now, you need to rest.”

 

“I don’t want to rest. I want to check out those private jets tonight.”

 

“I have someone working on it right now.”

 

“Catherine?”

 

Steve shrugged. “She wanted to help.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny held out his hand, finally complying. There was no more arguing. And suddenly the house was quiet, except for the constant murmur of the ocean. Eric was asleep upstairs, and Chin and Kono were outside, taking shifts with the HPD officers.

 

“I don’t need all this special attention.” Danny leaned back in the chair.

 

Steve scooted his chair closer. “I’ll be the judge of that, my friend.” He took Danny’s hand and carefully took off the brace, setting it on the table. “Come on, Danny, loosen up. Let me help you.”

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“Not all the time, Danno. And that’s okay.”

 

Danny looked away, feeling a little overwhelmed. “That goes both ways, Steve.”

 

“Okay, I promise-“

 

“No promises. You know that.”

 

“So once in a while, I’ll make an effort to not blow-“

 

“Okay, now that sounds really bad.”

 

“Why do you keep interrupting me?”

 

Danny tried to pull his hand away. “I can do this myself.”

 

“See, there you go again. Just let me do it.” Steve almost gave Danny’s hand a squeeze to let him know he meant business. He sighed. “Please, let me look at your hand. I have a fresh Ace bandage you can use.”

 

“Fine. Do what you want. I’m going to sleep. Right here in this chair.” Danny closed his eyes and relaxed.

 

Steve unwound the bandage. Danny barely felt a thing his friend was so gentle. And then his skin was finally bare again.

 

“How does it feel?” Steve held Danny’s hand in his, studying the bruises.

 

“Hurts a little. Mostly stiff.”

 

“Can you bend your wrist?”

 

Danny flexed his hand, wincing a little. They spent the next few minutes sitting in silence, Steve tending to his best friend. Danny actually letting him do it.

 

“You know-“ Danny’s voice startled Steve. “I knew you’d find me.”

 

Steve finished wrapping his partner’s hand, carefully tucking the end of the bandage so it would stay put. He didn’t have anything to say. Words just didn’t cut it and he didn’t want to cry tonight.

 

He held up the brace and just stared at the smudges. Blood. His blood and Danny’s blood. If he spoke now, he’d get all choked up and embarrass himself.

 

Danny took the brace from his friend and slipped it back in place. “Thank you, again, for saving me, Steve.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve woke to his phone ringing and back aching. He’d slept another night on the couch despite his partner’s insistence that they switch places. He wanted to be close to the door in case Chin and Kono needed anything. Things had been quiet all night, and HPD had long since left.

 

“McGarrett.” He answered his cell without even checking the caller ID.

 

“Hey.” Her voice was almost a surprise. They’d only exchanged texts and emails lately.

 

“Cath.” He hadn’t seen her in weeks. They never seemed to be in the same place at the same time lately.

 

“I have that info you wanted.” Not getting a response, she added. “The info on the private jet. Steve?”

 

He snapped back to reality. He really needed to take a swim to clear his head, but he had to be mindful of the stitches in his arm. Not to mention, the way his ribs felt this morning, the ocean might swallow him alive.

 

“Thanks, Cath. What did you find?”

 

“Despite there being quite a number of private aircraft coming and going on the island, I managed to narrow it down to two possibles. Both headed for Los Angeles in your timeframe. One continued to Newark, New Jersey. Is that the one?”

 

_New Jersey_ _._ “Yea, Cath, that’s most likely our guy. Any word on passengers?”

 

“Unfortunately no. And video from that part of the airport is sketchy too. Nothing useful.”

 

“Thanks, Catherine.”

 

“I wish there was more I could do, Steve. Sorry.”

 

“Well, I owe you a dinner, night out on the town, the works.”

 

She laughed. “I hope these plans do not include anything from a drive up window or shrimp truck.”

 

“I promise. Somewhere nice.” It felt good to laugh.

 

She was gone before he could say anything more. Just like that.

 

 

/././

 

 

“You’re going home. That’s final.” Danny’s hands were on his hips. And he was about to go into full rant mode. This was not a good time to argue.

 

Eric didn’t seem to notice the frown on his uncle’s face. “Can’t I hang out with you? Help you solve the case?”

 

“Solve the case? Look at you. Someone get promoted to detective?” Danny threw his hands up and then brushed them through his hair. He took a deep breath. “No, you may not hang out with me. And you most certainly will not help me finish this case. You will go back to Jersey and take care of your mother before she has a heart attack.”

 

“Don’t I at least get to see Grace?”

 

“No, you do not get that privilege.” Danny crossed his arms. “I don’t want to have to explain to her why you are here.”

 

Eric shrugged. “You could make something up?”

 

Steve almost managed to stifle a chuckle. Danny threw him a glare that clearly stated this situation was not meant for his amusement.

 

“Make something up? Have you forgotten who you are talking to?” Danny exhaled loudly. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

 

Eric didn’t answer. Danny shook his head. This conversation was way more intense than he planned. So he changed the subject and the tone.

 

“You need to get back to school. College is tough, Eric. It’s supposed to be. That’s why not just any dumb schmuck can be a forensic tech.”

 

“Well, I’m a few years behind on applying myself, Uncle Danny. I don’t know if I can hack it. I really want to stay here with you.”

 

“You better decide what you want to do. And it does not, under any terms, involve you staying on this island. You’re breakin your mother’s heart. And I don’t like to see that.” Danny didn’t have the strength to smack him across the back so he did the next best thing. The complete opposite of what Eric or Steve expected. He mellowed just a bit. “You’re a smart kid, Eric. Maybe not like most people. And not in the way most people expect. But you are. Don’t forget that. And don’t ever let some no good crooks convince you otherwise. None of this was your fault. Except for the getting in over your head with a bookie part. Remember that.”

 

He squeezed his nephew’s arm.

 

“However. I am not in the mood to explain any of this to Grace. Look at yourself. You still look like you got the shit kicked out of you. She will never know you were here. If you tell her what happened to me – ever – I will find you and possibly finish what the Russian gangsters started.”

 

Eric bowed his head. “Yea, Uncle Danny, you’re right. I let you down. I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing. Learn from this. Pick yourself up and get your butt back in class.” Danny held out his arms. “Come here.”

 

He pulled Eric into a fierce hug and then added. “Now, get on that plane before I change my mind about all this and kick your ass.”

 

Steve held back, smiling. Happy. Thankful.

 

The partners lingered until the plane had finished boarding.

 

 

/././

 

 

“Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” Danny paused, not quite happy about sending Eric home, but relieved for the breathing room. “I’m buying.”

 

Steve considered the offer, but he’d already planned one of his own. He wanted some time alone with his partner to rehash the events of the last few days. Decide how they should proceed. But one step at a time. Dinner first. “Why don’t we just go back to my place? I’ll cook. You can complain.”

 

Danny smiled. “I did leave all my stuff there.”

 

“Then tomorrow things can go back to normal.”

 

“What ever that is, right?”

 

They laughed. Only it wasn’t a carefree laugh for either of them. Dinner seemed way too easy. This whole thing had been wrapped up in a neat little bow. _Again._ Just like Danny’s rescue. Granted, they both could have been killed in the shootout with the Russians. But. Here they were. _Again._

 

_Was it all left to chance?_

 

They climbed into the car and settled into their usual routine of arguing over the radio station. Steve enjoyed annoying Danny with strange song choices he knew would drive his partner nuts. It was nice, comfortable. But not completely soothing.

 

Danny stretched out, playing with the Velcro strap on his wrist brace. “So what are you cooking me for dinner?”

 

Steve didn’t answer. He was staring straight ahead, both hands on the wheel. “We should have watched the flight take off.”

 

This startled Danny a little. He’d actually let Eric slip from his mind for the first time in days. “Watch the flight take off? What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“You said your air marshal friend is on that flight. State police are meeting the plane when it gets to Jersey. Eric should be good.”

 

“I know what I said.”

 

“Spidey sense again?” Danny suddenly wasn’t the least bit hungry. Especially now that Steve was making an illegal u-turn, squealing the tires.

 

“Just want to make sure.”

 

“We know the guy’s jet left Hawaii. He’s probably back on the mainland or where ever.” Danny said the words but Steve’s face made them feel useless.

 

Steve said what they were both now thinking. “I’m still not convinced.”

 

“Then why in the hell did you send Eric back to Jersey?”

 

“It’s probably nothing, Danny.”

 

“I hate it when you use that word. Because with you most things are not nothing.”

 

They buzzed through the heavy traffic, Steve pulling up at the first space he could find near the terminal. “Stay here. I’ll check.”

 

“Alright. I’ll leave you to your paranoid hunches while I sit here twiddling my thumbs.” He prayed it was indeed all a big fat hairy pile of nothing.

 

“It’ll only take a second, Danny. Wait for me.”

 

Danny hit the hazard lights and waited. He watched Steve jog toward the doors, flashing his badge as he went. It shouldn’t take long to confirm Eric’s flight had indeed departed without incident. They were both just so amped up that it didn’t take much to put two and two together and come up with twenty-one.

 

Steve reappeared in under five minutes, his face somewhat calmer. Exhaling loudly, Danny stretched, running his hand through his hair.

 

“So? Did Eric hijack the plane?”

 

Bad attempt at humor, but it did the trick. Steve smiled and fastened his seatbelt. “Everything’s cool. Let’s go make dinner.”

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Steve lay face down on the floor. Eyes closed, he couldn’t see the beautiful sunset. He didn’t feel the refreshing breeze that was so welcome after such a hot day. For the first few seconds, the only thing he knew was the coolness of the tile on his cheek.

 

And it felt good. _Until it didn’t_.

 

He needed to get up. Something didn’t feel right. But he couldn’t.

 

His head hurt too much to move and his lungs were on fire. Bad combination. But he didn’t care. If he let go, none of it would matter. The pain would stop.

 

But he kept coming back to the fire in his chest. Something was burning.

 

Something in the kitchen. His kitchen.

 

_Oh shit._

 

He pushed off the floor in slow motion, head foggy, weighed a ton. Felt like he might puke. _One hell of a hangover._ But it wasn’t.

 

Must have been hit on the head. There was something wet in his hair, dripping down the back of his neck. Couldn’t think straight. Except…

 

_Dinner was burning._

 

He was having dinner with someone. Danny. _Where was Danny?_ Why would he let dinner burn?

 

Looking around, Steve turned too quickly. A hazy, smoky room spun around without him. And he couldn’t keep up with it. He stumbled, catching himself on a chair.

 

_Dinner was on fire._

 

Stop that first. Then Danny.

 

But Danny, _he had to find his partner_. He should be here.

 

“Danny? You here?” His voice loud and hollow in his head. “Danny? You alright? Danny!”

 

He switched off the stove, moving the pan into the sink, running the tap. Welling his hands to catch some water, splashing his face. Fresh air, he needed fresh air. There was a surge of panic when he almost couldn’t get the window open. Then, the outside came rushing in and he greedily sucked in as much clean air as he could.

 

Adrenaline kicked in with a vengeance, only adding to his dizziness. But Steve powered through it to call out for his friend again.

 

“Danny?”

 

The silence was a concern. The smoke detector wasn’t going off. All he could hear was the ocean and the wind, yet even that was muffled through his ringing ears.

 

His eyesight zoomed in and out, and he crumpled to the floor. “Danny?” Crawling, he searched for his partner.

 

Strength giving out, throat resisting the acrid air, he went into a coughing spasm. Only made worse by bruised ribs. He couldn’t take in even half a breath.

 

_Help._ He had to get help.

 

Reaching into his pocket, he prayed he still had his phone. He came up empty, and a wave of nausea curled him into a ball. No phone. _Where was it?_

 

He closed his eyes and composed himself. He could do this. Had to keep moving. _Find his phone. Find Danny._

 

Steve had been mixed up and turned around before – in training and at work. He could do this. Crawling back to where he woke up; he prayed again that he’d find his cell phone.

 

First pass he found nothing. Then he focused and thought about how he must have landed. The phone might be farther to his left. He searched there and finally came up with it. Pushing speed dial, he called Chin.

 

No answer, so he left a message. “Chin, it’s Steve. I can’t find Danny. Come quickly.”

 

He dropped the phone as his vision grayed out a bit. A few slow and steady breaths and he had his cell again, this time dialing 911. He mumbled his situation before losing consciousness completely. The phone, his only lifeline to the outside world, slipped out of his hand still connected to the operator.

 

 

/././

 

 

Chin glanced down at his phone as he slid behind the wheel. He was headed to pickup some take out food.

 

A missed call from Steve. _Dammit._

 

He dialed the number only to get voicemail. Checking his messages, he listened to Steve’s frantic voice. He sped off toward his friend’s house, dialing Kono before he called HPD.

 

The fear in Steve’s voice said it all.

 

Something was wrong, definitely wrong. He’d felt it all day. The unease that had been building over the weekend was now leaking out around the edges.

 

Chin stepped on the gas, flipping on his lights and sirens. His heart wanted to tear itself from his chest. Gripping the wheel, he forced himself to focus on the task. Get to Steve’s place in one piece. Find out what the hell was happening.

 

Yet, so many thoughts flooded his mind. _Had something happened with Eric?_ He should be on his way back to Jersey by now. _Had it been a mistake to send him back?_

_Had Vitor’s boss really left on that jet?_

 

They’d all hoped it was over.

 

Chin knew hope was a funny thing. Dangerous in its laziness. You let down your guard just a bit because you hoped that the best possible thing would happen. But he knew all too well. Holding on to hope could kill.

 

Life demanded action.

 

His phone buzzed and he checked it, hoping to see Steve’s name. But it was Max instead.

 

“Max, what is it?”

 

“I have some information for you, Lieutenant Kelly. Regarding Danny’s friend in New Jersey, the restaurant owner.”

 

“Can it wait? I’m on my way over to Steve’s now.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

He played it cool, not wanting to alarm his colleague. “Not sure. I’ll call you back when I know.”

 

Chin disconnected the call, not saying anything more. Max could wait.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

“Steve!”

 

The voice pulled him out of a dream. A bad one about his house burning down.

 

Except when he opened his eyes. It wasn’t a dream. Grey smoke still lingered with the faint smell of burnt flesh.

 

Hamburgers. He and Danny were cooking hamburgers. _On the stove_. Faster than the grill, Danny had said. Too windy, he’d complained.

 

The stove. _Something was burning._

 

“Steve!” A familiar voice called his name. He couldn’t quite place the face. But holy shit was he happy to see the guy.

 

Steve tried to say something but dissolved into a fit of wheezing and coughing instead. He couldn’t move, each spasm pushing him into the floor. The only air in his lungs was heavy and dirty.

 

Then cool hands, grabbing his arms. “I got you, Steve. We need to get outta here. Walk with me.”

 

Squinting at the man through eyes half closed with grime and soot, he wanted to say he couldn’t walk but suddenly found himself doing it. The man half dragging him.

 

Just as they paused to push open the outer door, Steve studied his rescuer’s face. He’d recognize that calm demeanor anywhere.

 

_Chin._ It was Chin. _Thank God._

 

Flashing lights met them and then there were more hands touching him. Voices came and went from a distance. Something was placed over his mouth. He fought it for a few seconds until…

 

…cool air. Fresh air. An oxygen mask. He coughed some more, spitting up in a basin that appeared like magic under his chin. He could breathe again. Better, but not completely.

 

His head cleared a little. Someone was wiping his face with a cool, damp cloth. His eyes burned but he could see. An ambulance. EMTs. And Chin. _His friend._

 

“Danny!” His throat clenched around the name and his words broke up into a sob.

 

A strong hand squeezed his and tried to soothe.

 

“Chin?”

 

“We didn’t find him, Steve.”

 

“No, no no.” Steve coughed again, trying to pull the mask away from his face. “Find. Dan-“

 

“Oh no, I don’t think so. You’re not going anywhere, my friend.” Chin and a tech held Steve in place on the gurney. “Just give it a few minutes, Steve. HPD is on the scene with Kono.”

 

Reluctantly, Steve nodded and settled down, taking deep slow breaths of the oxygen, letting the EMTs poke and prod him for a while longer. His eyes drifted closed.

 

Chin nudged him awake. “What happened, Steve?”

 

_Dinner was burning._

 

“Dinner. Danny.” All he could think to say.

 

“Yea, you really need to teach him how to cook. Almost burned your place down this time, brah.” Chin held on to Steve again not breaking eye contact. “Do you remember anything?”

 

“No, nothing.” Steve paused to take a few breaths. “Woke up on the floor.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny came around slowly. The first thing he felt was the stabbing pain in his wrist. It didn’t feel like he had the brace on anymore.

 

_Where was he?_

 

He could hear the ocean.

 

_Was he still at Steve’s?_

 

He couldn’t remember leaving. _Hell, he didn’t remember dinner_.

 

 

His neck was stiff. He couldn’t move it. He’d fallen asleep in bad positions before, but never anything like this. Must have been one wild night.

 

_Wait_. He and Steve didn’t have wild nights.

 

Memories came back in bursts.

 

_Dinner. An argument about hamburgers and the grill. Jokes about his cooking abilities._

 

_A flash and a bang. Steve yelling something. Lips moving but he couldn’t hear him._

_Something cool filling his veins. He remembered his knees hitting the floor hard._

 

Then nothing.

 

Until here. Where ever this was.

 

Opening his eyes all he saw were shadows dancing across a pale blue wall. The sound of the wind and the water not far away. His head hurt, mouth dry. He was sitting in a hard chair, hands tied behind his back. Couldn’t move. Legs restrained somehow too.

 

He was alone in a large empty room. A house somewhere. The vacant house across the street from Steve’s place. _Could it be?_

 

A floorboard creaked. He held his breath and listened. The door swung open like something out of a horror movie.

 

And Danny wasn’t alone anymore.

 

“Why hello Danny. Remember me?”

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Danny straightened himself, studying the man before him.

 

“Who do you _think_ I am?”  The stranger grinned. He spun around, doing a strange little dance. Then he cracked Danny over the head with a gun he had tucked in his belt. “Why I’m the one who set this all in motion. The mastermind. The boss. Call me what you will.”

 

Danny fought to stay conscious. And this new bit of information was confusing, disconcerting. “You? Vitor’s boss?”

 

“Now you’re getting it.” The man laughed. “Russian mobsters are always a good front. An easy one too.”

 

“You’re insane. Vitor was no joke.” Danny let his head rest to one side.

 

“Oh I know that. But. You find the right things to dangle over someone’s head. They’ll do anything for you.”

 

Danny began to piece things together. “So he was trying to get away from you by moving in on the games here.”

 

“That’s right. You certainly are a good detective. Too bad.” He punched Danny. “Too bad you had to ruin my brother. He was never the same. Always worried. Paranoid. A fucking joke.”

 

The man twirled around again before punching his prisoner – hard. This time the hit landed square in Danny’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. He wheezed and groaned not hiding his discomfort. It really didn’t matter how tough he pretended to be. What kind of show he put on. At that moment, he could not breathe. And he was having trouble wrapping his mind around what the lunatic before him was saying.

 

/././

 

Steve pulled the oxygen mask from his face. He felt stronger, but nowhere near 100%. Yet only one thing concerned him. _Danny._

 

“Chin.” Steve reached for his friend. “The neighbor’s house.”

 

Just then, Kono popped her head into the back of the ambulance. “Hey boss, you okay?”

 

He nodded weakly. “Danny?”

 

She bowed her head, averting her eyes.

 

Steve didn’t know what to say next. And the rush of emotion trapped his next breath in his throat. Despite another coughing fit, he sat up, pushing Chin and the tech away.

 

“No sign of Danny.” Kono recovered, doing her best to keep a straight face. “HPD is pouring over your house now.”

 

“Okay, okay, good.” Steve realized he was mumbling but he had one thing on his mind. Check the vacant house. He held on to that one hope.

 

Chin sensed his friend’s idea. “I’ll go with you, Steve.”

 

Nodding, Steve stood up, covering a wobble by grabbing anything he could for support. His head throbbed and his chest was tight. He’d need that oxygen again before long. But first – Danny.

 

Once his feet hit the ground, he was back. He felt strong. Jogging the short distance, he realized he didn’t have a weapon. He looked over his shoulder at Chin who immediately realized Steve’s hesitation.

 

Handing his friend his spare gun, Chin took point.

  

/././

 

“No, I don’t need the Russian mob to do my dirty work.” The man paced the room, rambling. His voice was like knives sharpening. “No- they were just a cover. They wanted to have some fun. I let them.”

 

Danny twisted his hands, hoping to find some room to move. His sprained wrist throbbed, the fingers on that side going numb. The straps were tight, too tight, digging into his skin. He’d be bloody soon if he kept this up. He decided he preferred duct tape.

 

Another quick and unexpected slap across the face stopped his mind from wandering. He blinked back hot tears. That one stung. And split open his cheek.

 

“And your nephew was an unexpected bonus. When I heard he was in over his head, well, I couldn’t help but get involved.” He all but giggled. “I’ve always liked E-train. The boy’s got possibilities.”

 

Danny couldn’t hide his surprise.

 

“Yes, that’s right. I know Eric.” The man sneered and for a split second, Danny thought he recognized the voice. “That’s right, Detective Williams. I know your entire family. Remember that.”

 

/./././

 

“The house is empty, Steve.” Chin and Steve stood in the large open living room. “No one’s been here since the shoot out. The crime scene tape hasn’t even been disturbed.”

 

Hands on his hips, the Seal was in denial. “I was so sure.”

 

Chin nodded, feeling the same sense of futility. But he fought against it, choosing to follow the next logical step. “We should get over to headquarters. Max called me right before I found you. He has some info on Danny’s friend from Jersey.”

 

“Danny’s friend?” Steve blinked back an unexpected wave of nausea.

 

Chin caught the flinch, worry stirring in his chest. But he continued the conversation like any other day. “Jimmy, the restaurant owner. The poker games.”

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Oh yea, right.”

 

“Steve, you sure you’re up for this?”

 

“Danny’s out there somewhere, Chin.”

 

That was all he needed to say.

 

 

/./././

 

 

“You really didn’t help my brother, you know.” Danny’s captor paused at the windows every now and then. “In fact, you made his life more difficult, miserable. Took him a while to get the business up and running again.”

 

He smashed Danny across the face with his gun. His head hit the wall, and he saw not only stars but whole galaxies. Blinking back tears, he just focused on the madman’s voice.

 

“It was never the same. He couldn’t keep up with the new guys. He lost his edge. We were losing money. ”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Danny tried to put it all together but between the searing pain in his head and the blood in his eyes, he couldn’t see much at all. “Do I know you?”

 

“Sure you do.” The man leaned closer. The strong cologne he wore almost made Danny puke. He slapped Danny. “Take a good look.”

 

“Still got nothin.”

 

Another slap. “You’re telling me you don’t recognize little Joey Franklin?”

 

Danny’s heart skipped a beat. He swallowed hard, trying to hide the acknowledgement. But Joey caught the flinch and then dragged Danny and the chair into the center of the room.

 

“See, you do know me. I knew you would. That’s why I had to take care of this myself. All the rest has been window dressing. A tease for the final bout.” He circled his prey.

 

Smart ass Danny made another unfortunate appearance. “Well, it’s not much of a fight with my hands tied behind my back.”

 

“Tough guy. Smart ass. Yea, I know your type.” Joey chuckled, hands on Danny’s shoulders, breathing on the back of his neck. “I like it. Makes it easier for me to hurt you.”

 

Then he was in Danny’s face again. Huge toothy grin. Danny wanted to tell Joey he really should try whitening his smile. A crazed mastermind should look his best. But he kept his mouth shut, knowing any more wise cracks would just add to his pain.

 

As if Joey could read his mind, he struck Danny hard, twice in the gut. Then he slammed a size 12 boot into the detective’s right knee, and Danny let out a yelp he wished he could take back. The look of sheer delight on Joey’s face was frightening.

 

“I used to look up to guys like you. Cops. Then you wrecked everything.”

 

Danny fought to remain calm, let alone conscious. He did know Joey Franklin. Moreover, he knew his brother Jimmy. _Or he thought he did._ He thought he had helped Jimmy all those years ago, busting up those backroom poker games. Turns out he was wrong. _So wrong._

 

“And of course, you got Jimmy killed.” Joey grabbed Danny by the hair and yanked his head back. He ran his fingers across Danny’s neck, ever so softly. “It would be so easy to cut you. Watch you bleed. They say revenge is best served cold.” He stopped and laughed. “No, oh no, revenge is best when it’s warm and bloody.”

 

Danny closed his eyes and slowed his breath. His heart rate was off the charts. Those long thin fingers skimming his neck were like nails on a chalkboard.

 

“You don’t have anything to say about my brother? Gee, I thought you two were besties once.” Joey gave Danny a good shake before releasing him.

 

“How did he die?” Danny closed his eyes. He could barely get the words out.

 

“You think I killed him, don’t you?” Joey walked to the corner of the room, his back to Danny. “Wasn’t me. I may have given things a bit of a nudge. But it was a group of neighborhood punks. Trying to make a name for themselves.”

 

Danny didn’t know how he was going to get out of this. Pushing that thought away, he steeled himself for what ever would come next.

 

“It’s all your fault, Detective Williams. All your fault. And you will pay.”

 

Joey took a knife from his pocket and sliced Danny’s face. Slowly, carefully tracing the line of his cheekbone.

 

Pain was a funny thing. And right then, it did more to wake him up than scare him. Everything zoomed into focus.

 

He had to get out of there. He was losing ground.

 

_Where was his damn partner?_

 

 

/././

 

 

Max met Steve and Chin at the glass doors. They were waiting for him.

 

“Commander McGarrett – Steve - are you sure you’re alright?” With a nod from Steve, the ME continued. “I received the toxicology reports this morning for Danny’s friend. And I dare say they are a bit disconcerting.”

 

“Disconcerting? How so, Max?”

 

“While they show the restaurant owner was indeed murdered, the actual cause of death must be called into question. Quite severely.”

 

“What is it you are trying to say, Max?” Steve’s voice growing more impatient. Sweat beaded on his brow. “Does this have anything to do with Danny?”

 

“Honestly, I cannot say anything regarding how this matter pertains to Danny’s disappearance – not logically anyway. I could surmise that somehow his involvement with the deceased may have set off this recent chain of events. But. I can say, those boys who were arrested for the murder of Jimmy Franklin only partly contributed to his death. One could say they finished the job.”

 

“Well, what started it?”

 

“Yea, come on, Max, spit it out.”

 

“Jimmy Franklin was most definitely poisoned.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Somehow, Danny found his voice. “So this is all about revenge?”

 

Joey chuckled. “Call it a game of chance if you will.”

 

He walked around behind Danny. Not being able to see Joey was unnerving.

 

“Chances are, you could have died in that box. You didn’t. But wasn’t it fun? Something you can tell your daughter _all_ about?”

 

This made Danny grit his teeth as anger boiled in his chest. _Grace._

 

“Oh yes, I know you have a daughter. Grace. What a lovely specimen.”

 

He wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“You and your partner could have been killed by my Russian attack dogs. You weren’t.”

 

Danny listened and waited. He could feel every cell in his body shouting at him to escape and do it now. There was just no way out.

 

“See I like the old adage. What is it now?” Joey was suddenly in front of him; hand on his chin, chewing on a manicured fingernail. “Ah yes. It goes something like this – third time’s a charm.”

 

Danny pushed every bit of emotion down into his chest. He would not let Joey get the best of him. Even if he did kill him right then and there. No, he would go out on his terms.

 

And then he heard something that frightened him worse than his own death.

 

“You killed my brother, so I killed yours.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“Poisoned, Max?” Steve was out of breath. He had to hold on to his desk. Chin noticed but didn’t make a move just yet. “With what?”

 

Max double checked the paper in his hand. “I have been unable to identify the exact agent, though its effects are evident.”

 

“You don’t have any idea what it is?” Steve was visibly shaking.

 

“I hesitate to answer that question without further chemical analysis. Steve-” Max narrowed his eyes, studying the man in front of him with concern. “I wish I had better news for you.”

 

Steve slid into his chair, eyes closed. “Okay, Max. Thank you. Good work.”

 

His voice faded to a whisper, face had gone pale.

 

“Steve?” Now Chin was at his side, trying to make eye contact but his friend was dazed and unfocused.

 

Max grabbed Steve’s arm, checking his pulse. “Commander McGarrett? Are you alright?”

 


	22. Chapter 22

When Danny regained consciousness, he was on the floor. He didn’t know how he got there. Pushing up with the wrong hand, he groaned. But through the intense pain, he realized something.

 

He was no longer tied to the chair. In fact, said chair was gone. And he was alone again in the big empty room. Just the change itself made his heart race. He didn’t know what to expect next.

 

After a few calming breaths, he noticed something else – the door to the room was wide open.

 

_What the hell?_

 

He wondered if he’d dreamed the whole thing. But the fact that he felt like death warmed over told him otherwise.

 

And then he remembered. Joey. _The disturbed bastard_. Just the way he twirled around the room scared the hell out of Danny more than he’d ever admit.

 

He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around what he’d learned. Joey had most assuredly killed his brother Jimmy. And he blamed Danny.

 

_You killed my brother, so I killed yours._

 

_Steve._ Danny had to get out of there. He had to find his best friend.

 

The door was open and he was no longer tethered to this place.

 

_Could he just leave?_

 

_Was it a trap?_

 

He froze, listening hard. But he heard nothing except the wind and ocean with a few sea birds thrown in for good measure. A picture perfect soundtrack, if he was actually enjoying himself.

 

Then he did a quick assessment.

 

His head ache was raging, but he wasn’t bleeding from anywhere – not anymore. His neck was still stiff. Face felt raw and puffy. One eye swollen shut. It hurt to breathe. Hell, his hair even hurt.

 

But his legs worked. Unless he moved his right knee too much. He feared it was out of commission. So he took a page from his partner’s playbook and he ignored the pain. Danny crawled to the doorway, all but dragging his right leg, and cautiously peered into the unknown.

 

Down the hall, he could see another door hanging open. Light streamed into what he perceived to be a two story foyer. _The front door?_

 

Even though Danny was afraid to come anywhere close to hope at that point, his eyes still tingled with the beginnings of tears. Right then, he just wanted to feel the sun on his face again.

 

 

 

/././

 

 

“Chin!” Kono rushed into the waiting area. “Any word on Steve yet?”

 

He quickly embraced his cousin. “Nothing yet.”

 

“What happened? I thought he was doing better.” Her eyes searched his for answers.

 

Sadly Chin didn’t have much to tell her. “He collapsed not long after we got back to the office. They’re running some tests.”

 

“And Danny?”

 

Chin shook his head. “Still no clue what happened besides burnt dinner. HPD checked the vacant house across the street from Steve’s place. Crime scene tape has not been disturbed. No one has been there since the techs left yesterday.”

 

“What the hell is going on, cuz?”

 

“I wish I knew, Kono. I wish I knew.”

 

“Lieutenant Kelly?” A doctor approached the pair.

 

It was Kono who spoke first, eager for any news. “Do you have word on our boss?”

 

The man acknowledged her badge and gun, realizing she too was with Five-0. “Yes and no, I’m afraid.”

 

 

“Yes and no? What the hell does that mean?” She couldn’t hide the exasperation in her voice. Ducking her eyes, she apologized. “Sorry.”

 

Chin grabbed her hand and squeezed. Then he turned back to the doctor. “Ok, what can you tell us?”

 

“Our best guess before all the tests come back – and I say guess because the only thing we know for sure is that he is in respiratory distress – our best guess is that he’s been poisoned.”

 

“Could the damage be from the smoke inhalation he suffered earlier today?”

 

“That might explain some of it, yes, but this is more pervasive. Though I would say he inhaled what ever it was.”

 

Everything moved in slow motion all of a sudden. Doctors were supposed to have answers. Clear solid facts you could wrap around yourself for what little comfort they might provide.

 

But this. This not knowing was terrible. And the physician understood their need.

 

“I’m sorry. I wish I had better news. You should be able to see your friend soon. I’ll have one of the nurses keep you informed.”

 

Chin nodded. “Mahalo.”

 

Kono seemed to be in a dream, not really focused on anything. Chin wanted to shake cousin but then she popped back into reality.

 

“The skillet!” Kono’s hand flew to her mouth. “I need to call CSU.”

 

 

Chin watched his cousin whip out her phone and stab the speed dial, not completely registering what she’d said. The doctor backed away, watching them for a minute before disappearing behind closed doors again.

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny knew he shouldn’t linger. Joey might return any second. And he had to find his partner. Had to get word to him. _Was it too late?_

 

Closing his eyes against the bright sun, he devised a plan.

 

The first mountain he had to climb was simply the act of sitting up. Which was more difficult than he imagined. Not only did his head feel like a bowling ball, but his whole mid section felt like it was stabbing him. He told himself he was overreacting. If he breathed through it, he’d be okay. Then he caught sight of his leg.

 

He’d never been so thankful he was wearing pants because if he could see his knee right then, he knew he’d puke. The material strained against a sickening swell of flesh and bone. But he could move it – a little. Despite the white flash of pain. He sent up a silent prayer that it was merely badly and terribly bruised and not something worse.

 

But it didn’t matter. His whole leg could be hanging by a thread. He had to get away from there. Had to get to Steve.

 

Sitting there for another few seconds, he got his bearings. He recognized this neighborhood but he wasn’t sure why. Then he remembered. A friend of Grace’s lived nearby. And he knew this house. It had an odd statue of a mermaid that always caught his eye when he drove by the place. Grace always wanted him to drive slowly so she could see it. The Little Mermaid was a favorite of hers.

 

So he knew where he was.

 

_Why was this house empty?_

 

He couldn’t worry about that for long. Could be an alien invasion – it didn’t matter.

 

His next step was standing. And on one and a half legs, he knew it might be a challenge. But he did it anyway with surprising ease. Once he stopped his world from spinning.

 

Then, Danny took one careful step on to the perfectly manicured front walk – and careened face first into the grass, cursing all the way down. He couldn’t stop; had to do this. So he sat up again and repeated the process.

 

This time, he was more wary of his actual ability. He’d be lucky to make it to the street. And even luckier to flag down someone down without scaring the crap out of them. But frightening people was fine with him. He wanted someone to call the cops. Didn’t matter why.

 

He needed all the help he could get.

 

Danny hop-stumbled down the driveway, continually putting weight on his screaming knee. And he thought about the most recent horror movie Steve made him watch. _Zombies_. He didn’t know about eating brains, but right then he felt a little more than half dead.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Danny was genuinely surprised when the car stopped for him. Dialing the phone and screaming at a 911 operator about a man dragging himself down the side of the road is one thing. Actually stepping out of your vehicle is another. His first thought – they’d be the first ones to die in any dozen bad movies.

“Sir?” The older woman studied him like maybe he didn’t understand English. “Sir? Can we help you?”

Pausing, he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop. He couldn’t see the other person in the car clearly. Danny was so mixed up and turned around that a trap at this point wouldn’t be much of a surprise.

“Please call 911.” Catching his breath he added. “Thank you.”

“Oh I can do much better than that.” She tugged on his bloody shirt sleeve. “I can drive you to the hospital, young man.”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to accept her offer. Worrying more about her eyesight than her being in league with the lunatic Joey Franklin. She was not one bit phased by his appearance.

“Come on! Stop talking to that gentleman. He looks like he should be in jail.” Another woman yelled from the car. “You promised me lunch. I’m hungry!”

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. The first woman grabbed his hand and smiled from underneath the brim of her very large hat. “Let’s go before she decides to eat you.”

And she laughed, long and hardy. He was convinced he’d stumbled out of hell into the twilight zone, but he followed. Danny just hoped Joey didn’t show up.

 

/././

 

Chin froze in the doorway, Kono all but running into him.

“Steve.” His name drifted into the room as she peered around her cousin.

He raised a hand at them and gave a weak smile. Then his face clouded over. “Danny?”

His friends could only look at him, both shaking their heads.

Steve closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, obviously having some trouble. And the shudder that accompanied his subsequent exhale sent Kono to his bedside. “Steve, you okay? Should we call the nurse?”

“No, no. Give me a minute.” He paused. “My lungs. Hurt. The fire.”

“Max is checking the contents of the skillet we found in your sink.”

Laughing and coughing, Steve reached for her. “Burnt hamburgers and Danny’s pride.”

Chin bit his lip and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to say, couldn’t speak if he did know. His boss and friend was brave in more ways than he’d ever know.

Or he was oblivious. Or maybe in denial.

It didn’t matter. It just was.

Chin could make himself believe things would work out just fine. That they’d find the substance. Save Steve. Find Danny. All would be well.

But he also knew the other side. Right then, his thoughts were of Malia, and the sudden surge of loss he felt almost sent him crumpling to the floor. But he grabbed the end of the bed and steadied himself.

“How are you feeling?” Chin could think of nothing else to say.

“Tired. Tough to breathe.”

Kono grabbed her cousin’s hand along the edge of the bed and squeezed hard. They waited for Steve to finish his thought.

“Doc says I was poisoned. I may die.”

Steve said it just like that. No fear, no anger. Just nothing. And then he fell asleep.

 

/././

 

It really didn’t occur to Danny until he was limping through the ER doors how completely fucked up all of this was. He’d been so focused on escaping and getting help.

Where was Joey? Why had he disappeared? Why was Danny still alive?

Questions fluttered through his mind like paper caught in the breeze. And he let them go. Right then, his brain was too scrambled to chase after them.

He was stuck on one word. Luck. Danny could not believe his luck. He was alive. He escaped. More borrowed time.

But one thing squeezed his heart in his chest.

You killed my brother, so I killed yours.

His pulse raced, everything going all white and twinkling, and then, strong arms grabbed him. “It’s okay, buddy. We’ve got you.”

Danny nodded and collapsed. The feeling of being lifted made him a little dizzy, and part of him wanted to scream at them to leave him alone. He just needed a minute to collect himself.

But they insisted on bothering him, and soon he was rolling along, an oxygen mask on his face. Then everything stopped, and he was moved again to something softer. Lights in his eyes. Fingers running over every inch of him, tugging on his clothes. He tried to push those wandering hands away but a persistent voice in his ear told him to relax.

And Danny decided to do just that. Relax.

After all, he’d just survived being beaten by a madman and then practically tortured by the most argumentative women he’d ever met. The whole car ride was the two of them arguing over where to go to lunch. Hell if he cared. He just wanted to be dropped off at the police precinct or the hospital.

And his two elderly saviors had told him to shut up and mind his manners. Neither of them had a cell phone, so there was no help there. He had visions of them dumping him off out in front of the ER like a sack of potatoes so they wouldn’t miss the early bird special.

He giggled at the memory, feeling really weird and out of control.

“Sir, can you tell me your name?” A face appeared above him, the loud voice pulling him back to the present.

He knew the answer but his throat was dry, so he whispered. “Danny Williams Five-0.”

They looked at him for a second like they didn’t understand. He was about to repeat himself when the face shook her head. “You’re the second guy from Five-0 today.”

Second guy? Steve.

He didn’t know if he’d said his friend’s name aloud but everyone immediately backed away from him. So this time he did repeat his thought, only out loud.

“Steve. McGarrett? My partner.” He turned his head to look around the room even though it hurt to move. “My partner, is he here?”

 

/././

 

“Lieutenant Kelly?” A nurse appeared in the doorway.

He looked up from his perch by Steve’s bed, nodding.

“I have a message for you, sir.” She paused, glancing toward Kono.

“It’s okay. We work together.”

The nurse nodded at his comment and continued. “There’s a man down in the ER claiming to be a member of Five-0. He doesn’t have ID on him.”

Chin and Kono both jumped out of their chairs. She was the first to speak next. “Describe him.”

“Blonde, maybe 5 foot 6? We’ve also notified HPD to see if they can help. The man keeps asking about your friend there.” She motioned toward the bed. “He’s a little mixed up and keeps talking about burning dinner.”

“Danny.”

“You go ahead, Kono. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Chin looked back at his sleeping boss. “I want to check in with the doc.”

 

/././

 

“Oh my god, Danny.”

“Kono. You’re a sight for sore eyes. Or eye.” He waved his hand at his swollen face with a groan. “I feel like I’m in some kind of catch and release program.”

“It is so good to see you.” Kono moved in to give him a hug.

“No, I’m fine.” Danny batted away the concerned hands. “Please stop. It’s just a few cuts and some bruises. I just need some stitches, maybe an aspirin and I’m outta here.”

“You also have a nice knot on the back of your head, brah.” Frowning, she looked him over, backing away for a better look at her friend. “And your knee is the size of a small melon.”

“Comes with the psycho territory, alright? So he knocked me around. So what. I gotta get outta here to see Steve.” He tried to stand. Tried because it was a failed attempt. The headaches and dizziness were back with a vengeance.

Kono rushed forward to steady him. “Whoa there, Danny. Take it easy.”

“Please, let me go.” His eyes pled mercy and then he blinked. Anger and frustration were back. “Since no one in this joint will tell me how he is. Or where he is, for that matter. I’ve gotta see for myself.”

Chin appeared in the doorway. “Danny.”

“Chin? What’s the word? What happened to Steve?”

“He collapsed at the office, Danny. They don’t give him much time.” Chin knew he was skipping things but it’s what came out when he opened his mouth.

“What?” Danny ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a second. “What the hell are you talking about? What aren’t you telling me? Tell me now. I am not a child.”

Chin squeezed Danny’s arm. “Sit back for me, okay?”

Danny nodded and obeyed. Scared to death. Chin had a way of freaking him out at times.

“Steve was exposed to some sort of toxin, Danny. The docs haven’t been able to ID it yet. There was a small fire at his place. His body is basically shutting down.”

“Shutting down? What do you mean shutting down?” The anger in his voice broke and a stutter escaped. His eyes searched their faces. Both Chin and Kono looked like they might cry. He couldn’t take it.

“No way.” Danny mumbled, again trying to get up. “No fucking way.”

Kono squeezed his hand, hoping to ground him a little. “Danny, if they can’t determine the poison, they’re afraid Steve will die tonight.”

“No, I refuse to believe it. Not on my watch.” He sat back on the bed again, suddenly growing very calm. Danny turned to the physician’s assistant and nurse who’d both been watching from the door. “Please, patch me up. Get me a pair of crutches. I don’t have much time to waste. If you don’t do it, I will.”


	24. Chapter 24

 

Snagged by the physician heading up Steve’s case, Danny stood in the hall, leaning on his crutches and seriously wishing he could just sit down for a few seconds. It was by pure resolve that he was standing at all. He needed to see his partner.

 

And people kept getting in his way.

 

Taking a deep breath, he only half focused on what the doctor was saying, and he was happy Chin was there beside him to catch the things he might have missed. He did his best to keep up with the rest of the conversation through his blaring boom box of a headache.

 

“Right now, we’re pushing fluids and meds to prevent clots and to manage any discomfort. We may have to put him on a ventilator. But if we do that, he may never come off of it.” The doctor stopped to let Danny process the information. “Commander McGarrett is suffering from acute respiratory distress. This can be brought on by any number of things. A weakened immune system. Aspirating food or vomit. Exposure to toxins. Sometimes smoke inhalation can be enough on its own. I suspect there’s more at work here. We need to identify the toxin to know best how to treat your friend. Otherwise, we can only make him comfortable.”

 

_Comfortable_ was hospital code for dying. And this pissed him off to no end. You made someone _comfortable_ because there was nothing else you could do. There was no way he’d let himself even come close to believing Steve might die from this. Blinking back what he knew to be tears, Danny refused to be anything other than hopeful. Crazy hope. The kind that made you blind with optimism and terrified at the same time.

 

No way was Danny ready for this.

 

He’d just escaped a madman. But he wouldn’t call it a victory. It felt like he’d simply been let out of his cage. Tortured for sport so time could tick by and totally fuck his partner’s chances of surviving.

 

It took Danny a few seconds to realize the physician was speaking again. “We’re waiting on the lab results from your ME Bergman. Hopefully they will help us better identify a course of treatment.”

 

And there it was. _A course of treatment._ Danny’s hope. No more talk of this making Steve _comfortable_ crap. He knew everyone was going above and beyond in the name of saving Steve McGarrett, fearless leader and crazy Neanderthal Animal.

 

What Joey Franklin hadn’t realized was that Steve had one hell of an ohana backing him up.

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve was sleeping when Danny entered the room. He didn’t trust what he was seeing. Multiple IV lines and monitors. Oxygen. This was not supposed to happen. Not like this. He’d always expected his best friend to go out in a hail of bullets or jumping off a building. Wasting away was not on the list.

 

And then someone squeezed his hand. _Kono._

 

“It’s okay, Danny.”

 

He wanted to tell her it most assuredly was not okay, but he couldn’t even open his mouth. If he did, he knew he’d only say one thing.

 

Chin and Kono stood in the corner, giving Danny some space. They’d already spent some time with Steve and the shock had worn off most of the way.

 

“I’ll go and check in with Max.” Kono dabbed her eyes. “I need to get outta here a minute, cuz.”

 

“I got ya. Go ahead.” Chin smiled. “I’ll stay with Danny and Steve.”

 

Danny took the spot closest to his best friend, easing himself gingerly into the chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shaking a little from exhaustion and pain, he leaned forward, resting his head on the bedrail.

 

It was just enough movement to wake their sleeping beauty.

 

“Danny.” Steve gave him a lazy smile. “You look terrible.”

 

“Thanks, but coming from someone who looks like they died half an hour ago.” He didn’t finish his sentence. Because it was true. Steve looked like a corpse. “I’m fine, Steve. Really. Just happy to see you, babe.”

 

“Any news?” Ever the leader, Steve wanted a situation report. “I’m kinda in the dark here.”

 

Danny wanted to smack his friend, but he understood his need to know.

 

“No news.”

 

“You. Got. Away.” Steve wheezed through the sentence and a coughing fit took over.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down.” He reached out and squeezed his friend’s arm. “We’ve got this, babe. Just rest.”

 

The word ventilator flashed in Danny’s mind. He realized the doctor was right in that respect. Steve was struggling.

 

A nurse appeared, probably brought there by the change in the many monitors above the bed. Injecting something into one of the IV lines, she gave them all a smile and then disappeared again.

 

Danny watched as Steve’s eyes slid closed again. Part of him wanted to shake him awake. To see the light in his friend’s eyes.

 

 

/././

 

 

“You’re not going anywhere, brah.” Chin increased his hold on his colleague. “Look at you. You’re barely on your feet.”

 

Balancing himself on one crutch, Danny tensed, gritting his teeth. If it was anyone other than Chin, he might have slugged him right then and there.

 

“Kono is handling things with Max and HPD. Duke has teams scouring the neighborhood where Joey took you.” Chin made sure he held eye contact. “Danny, you need to stay here. You’re too close to this case. Right now, you’re a liability. And you’re injured.”

 

“I don’t care about that, Chin. I need to do something. Anything.” He shifted positions, breathing through the discomfort.

 

“You’re doing it, my friend.” Chin motioned toward Steve’s room. “He needs you to be strong.”

 

“He needs me to figure out what poisoned him.”

 

“Max and Charlie Fong are doing just that. Your meddling would only slow things down. We’ve been all over this ever since I found Steve at his house. You have to trust us, okay?”

 

_Trust._ He did trust them. But the anxious, helpless feelings coursing through his veins right then trusted no one. They wanted to strangle Joey within an inch of his life so he’d give up the name of the poison. But first they had to find the son of a bitch. And sitting around here practicing for Steve’s viewing was not Danny’s idea of helping.

 

Chin seemed to sense Danny’s hesitation. “Hey, you trust me, right?”

 

Danny lowered his head. “Yea, I do, Chin. I do.”

 

“Then go back in there. Steve needs to see you when he wakes up.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“Come on, Danny. Say it.” Steve spoke out of nowhere.

 

The two men holding vigil at his bedside turned at the sound of his voice.

 

Danny closed his eyes and took a measured breath. He couldn’t hide the hitch in it as the utter weight of the moment rolled over him. Part of him knew this might actually be the last night he spent with his partner. The last time he heard his voice.

 

But he wasn’t buying into it – not yet. This was his best friend laying there, the Super Neanderthal Navy Seal Ninja Animal. He couldn’t die. Danny wouldn’t let him.

 

“What do you want me to say, Steven?” He couldn’t help but have an edge in his voice. Otherwise, he would lose it, and tears weren’t what he wanted to share with his friend. “Do you want me to say I love you? You’re my best friend. And I did not come to this god forsaken rock to lose another partner. No. It’s not over. You are still alive.”

 

“It’s not a bad way to die, you know. I’m just really tired, weak.” Steve almost smiled but didn’t seem to have the energy to even do that much.

 

It was evident to both Chin and Danny how difficult it was for Steve to speak, even to breathe. Chin remained a rock for Danny, squeezing his shoulder when he saw his colleague tremble ever so much. But he too was torn apart inside just the same.

 

Danny did not intend to take this so serenely.

 

“Stop it. Stop it right now. It’s the poison talking. The Steve I know would not give up this easily.” Danny jumped up, ignoring his screaming knee and shook his partner. “Snap out of it!”

 

“Danny.” Chin was right there. He grabbed Danny and held him at bay. “Come on, brah.” His voice pleading.

 

“No way, Chin. I am not giving up. Max is still working on this. He’ll find something. No, I refuse to accept this.” Danny shook all over. He slumped back into his chair. Steve was unmoved by the whole thing. He barely acknowledged anything. Just stared at them both with an eerie look of calm on his face.

 

“You may not have a choice.” Chin stood behind Danny, both hands on his shoulders now, anchoring him in place. “None of us have a choice in this.”

 

“Well, I’m not gonna sit around here and waste time. Maybe I can retrace my steps today. Find something Joey left behind.” Danny reached out and took Steve’s hand. Startled by how cold it was in his own. He squeezed his eyes shut against the reality of the moment. “No. Not giving up.”

 

“You may not have to-“ Kono appeared in the doorway, her face lit with something so out of place in that room – a huge smile. “They ID’d the toxin.”

It took Danny a few seconds to even register his colleague her there.

 

Kono grabbed Danny’s hand and squeezed hard. “Per Max’s suggestion, the contents of that burned skillet were examined.”

 

Danny remembered that skillet. The thought had crossed his mind to hit Steve over the head with it when they’d argued about dinner.

 

“Burned skillet? Dinner. That’s right. Hamburgers.” Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “So what does this mean? Is there an antidote?”

 

“Yea cuz, quit with the suspense already.” Chin motioned for her to continue.

 

She nodded, barely able to contain her excitement. “There’s a treatment. The doctor is preparing it as we speak.”

 

“So there’s a chance?” Danny was almost afraid to feel even the tiniest trickle of relief.

 

_A chance. Steve had a chance._

 

“There’s more than a chance, Danny.” Kono pulled both men into a hug.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

“Methyl what?” Danny switched ears with his phone. Max was downright giddy with his discovery.

 

“Bromomethane, more commonly known as methyl bromide. It is a broad spectrum pesticide. A fumigant formerly used on agricultural products to ward off fungus as well as insects and rodents. Its use has been discontinued for the most part due to its toxicity to humans.” Max took a breath. “There is a specific protocol for acute exposure. I have instructed the physician in charge of the case. It mainly involves more intensive supportive care as there is no specific antidote for methyl bromide poisoning. They will be able to manage fluid buildup in such a way that will reduce the stress on Steve’s lungs as well as prevent strain on his heart and other organs. It is a rather simple, yet elegant dance, I must say. Steve should have a complete recovery as his exposure was not long term.”

 

Danny didn’t know if he could take much more. Really wanting to be polite he didn’t interrupt. Thankful for Max’s efforts, he simply let the man revel in his explanation.

 

“There _have_ been cases of methyl bromide poisoning among farm workers where hemodialysis was performed in an attempt to rid the blood of toxins with less than satisfactory results. I doubt that course of action would be helpful in this situation. Steve should be kept in the hospital a few days to monitor for pulmonary edema which may have a delayed onset. He may also need to use an inhaler for a few weeks and respiratory therapy will also be advised. As Steve is in excellent physical condition, he may have no permanent problems. That is - if he rests and follows doctor’s orders.”

 

_If he rests and follows doctor’s order._ Danny almost laughed at that one.

 

 

/././

 

 

After a not so quick check-in with Max, Danny was back at Steve’s side with Chin and Kono. Their fearless leader was looking somewhat better already, yet he was still rather quiet. Danny wasn’t sure if Steve was sleeping or just hiding. He knew this was not easy for his friend.

 

Shaking his head, Danny leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and sighed. At the insistence of Steve’s nurse, Kono pushed an extra chair over so Danny could prop up his knee. Nobody seemed to know what to say once they got over the initial relief of IDing the toxin. It was all very strained. Everyone was uneasy, impatient.

 

There was a madman on the loose. And at that moment, they were at an utter loss. It was as if Joey Franklin had vanished. They were all itching to do something more.

 

After a few minutes, Chin excused himself in the name of checking in with HPD. And Kono followed not long after that. Danny was about to follow just to get his blood flowing again. His partner stopped him.

 

“Danny stay.” Steve reached for him. “Please, don’t leave me.”

 

Danny froze a few feet away from the bed.

 

“I won’t leave Steve. I’ll be out in the hall.” He walked closer, making sure he had eye contact with his still hazy partner. “Hey, hey. I’m right here.” He grabbed Steve’s hand. “Feel me? I won’t leave. Okay, Steve?”

 

There was still so much fear in those eyes. And he recognized it. The fear of being abandoned. There was no way he could leave his friend now.

 

Chin leaned back into the room, looking for Danny. “We’re heading back to the office to check up on a few leads.”

 

They all knew how useless it really was. Joey was a ghost. But they had to do something.

 

And Danny was itching to get out of there too, but he knew he needed to stay. “Will you guys be alright without me?”

 

“Yea Danny. Stay with Steve.” Chin looked back toward the hall. “We’ll stop by later if we can. With Joey Franklin still on the loose we shouldn’t leave Steve alone anyway.”

 

Danny shivered at the name and then just as quickly, anger took over. “When we get him, I want first crack at the asshole.”

 

 

/././

 

 

Leaning against the wall, Danny balanced on one leg. He was sick of sitting. His knee had been X-rayed and proclaimed badly bruised, but nothing broken or torn. Still hurt like hell. His stubborn ass would not take the offered pain killers. Not while Joey Franklin was still out there.

 

The more aggressive treatment protocol appeared to be working, but it didn’t mean Steve had an easy road ahead of him. A few weeks of rest and therapy was prescribed just as Max suggested. There’d been some damage to Steve’s lungs but the doctor hoped that because of his age and good health that it would turn out to be minor and reversible. At the moment, there was no way to tell.

 

The only thing to do was wait. And rest.

 

Danny’d had enough of both.

 

He’d checked to make sure his partner was still sleeping before slipping into the hallway. It was almost dawn and the hospital was actually rather peaceful. The staff was subdued and ready for shift change in another hour or so.

 

Using one crutch he found his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He felt weird using the one in Steve’s room with its railings and urine collection bottles all stacked around. Plus he just needed to get out of there.

 

He splashed some cool water on his face. And was annoyed when he realized there weren’t any paper towel dispensers. Only one of those jet powered blower things that he despised for their total lack of efficiency. There was no way he was holding his face under there. Even without the bruises and cuts.

 

Pulling up his shirt, he dabbed at his face, wincing. He caught site of himself in the mirror and froze. He did look like shit. And he was so fucking tired.

 

And then it hit him.

 

All of this was his fault. He shook his head, wanting to be angry. He felt guilty and helpless instead. This had all started because of him. And he didn’t care so much about what had been done to him. He could move on, forget about it. Or at least, he’d push it so far down he could pretend being buried alive, shot at and then kidnapped didn’t happen. He could do it.

 

But what he couldn’t stand was how his actions had affected everyone else. Eric’s life would never be the same. And Steve, well, Steve had almost died. Not to mention the stress and extra work all of this had caused Chin and Kono and the rest of HPD.

 

Danny was pissed off. At himself, Jimmy, Joey. He thought about punching the mirror, erasing the pitiful reflection he saw there. Anger spread out from his chest, making him shake all over. He didn’t want to be there feeling useless, doing little to help.

 

The tears came completely as a surprise. His next breath caught in his throat and he just lost control. Gripping the sink, he gave in, sobbing until there was a knock on the door.

 

“Sir?” A familiar voice. When he didn’t answer, the door opened, and Steve’s nurse popped her head into the small bathroom. “Detective Williams, are you okay?”

 

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he nodded. She smiled and handed him a towel. “I figured you might need this to wash up a little.”

 

She’d been with them all night, knowing their needs before they even asked. _An angel._

 

Danny smiled. “Thank you.”

 

She was gone before he could even get both words out.

 

 

/././

 

 

The man stood at the elevator doors. He already knew exactly where he had to go. People were so gullible. He hadn’t expected the girl at the ER registrant desk to be so easily fooled.

 

He blamed it on his good looks. And his suit and tie. If you looked official, people tended to believe you. Even if the badge you flashed in no way resembled anything close to the real thing.

 

It was way before visiting hours and he knew it. He’d given her a story about needing to speak with Detective Williams right away regarding Commander McGarrett’s condition. Using all the right names always helped a con man too. Feign familiarity and people fall for your lies.

 

The girl knew it was unusual, but she was a sucker for a good story and a cute guy. Plus he had the credentials. And he seemed to know what was going on. She was only half aware of the situation upstairs with the Five-0 task force.

 

And it was the end of her shift. She was tired. The man even offered to buy her a coffee before heading up to chat with his colleagues.

 

Such a gentleman couldn’t be wrong.

 

She called up to the nurse’s station, waiting a few minutes for an answer, knowing they were shorthanded. When one of the staff picked up, she explained the situation and was then told all calls relating to Commander McGarrett had to go through Detective Williams first, and he was indisposed at the moment. _Could it wait?_

 

When the desk clerk looked up, the handsome man had disappeared.

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny dried his hands and left the bathroom looking for a laundry cart, towel in his hand. He spotted Steve’s nurse just up the hall, walking toward him.

 

“Detective Williams. One of your men is downstairs asking about Commander McGarrett.”

 

“One of my-“ He stopped, wobbling on one crutch. Adrenaline so sharp it felt like a combination of pins and needles and nausea washed over him. “Wait. Is he still down there?”

 

“Let me check.” She walked around the nurses’ station to a phone.

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny blinked. _Joey Franklin_. Standing in the elevator.

 

Everything slowed down.   Blood rushed to his head with a roar. His legs threatened to give out. He couldn’t breathe and was instantly soaked with sweat.

 

Then, he blinked again and everything came back into focus.

 

Joey was less than 10 ft away.

 

Standing in the elevator. Staring at Danny.

 

Fear and actual panic crossed the face of that madman.

 

_Holy shit._

 

And thank god it took forever for those doors to slide shut. Joey worked furiously pushing the buttons to close them.

 

Danny wasn’t moving fast, but he was determined. Launching himself down that hallway, dragging a monster of a swollen knee, he did his best impression of a run. His crutch out in front of him like he was jousting, he must have been a sight to see.

 

He jammed his only weapon in the doors just in time.

 

Before either of them could take their next breath, Danny was in the elevator with Joey, shoving him into the back railing. The doors closed and the elevator was moving.

 

_No escape._

 

Joey recovered quickly, slamming his knee into Danny’s injured one. Doubling over reflexively from the intense rush of pain, he left himself open to attack.

Joey kept moving until he had Danny against the doors, grabbing his bad wrist and twisting hard. Danny yelped and Joey laughed, taking delight in the pain he inflicted. He was cocky, very cocky.

 

And Danny saw a blessed opportunity. This idiot was taking way too much pleasure and not focusing on his opponent.

 

Using the distraction, he knocked Joey to his feet. Cursing when he lost his own balance as he put too much weight on his knee. Both men fell to the floor, scrambling to gain the upper hand. Punching, kicking. _Anything._

 

Joey tried to put some space between himself and Danny. Space being a relative term in that metal box.

 

_Another fucking metal box._

 

Getting lucky, Joey kicked Danny in the face. Somehow, he shook it off quickly, grabbing Joey’s ankle and yanking him to the floor again. This time the madman didn’t move.

 

Danny couldn’t tell if he’d dazed the man or if he was being played. Trying to catch his breath, he leaned against the wall, holding the railing for support.

 

_What was taking this elevator so long?_ If he could make it to the lobby in one piece, Danny knew he might have a chance at getting some help. Because he was fading fast.

 

Or he might drag innocent bystanders into his battle. Danny didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. He didn’t have a choice though since the elevator was heading in one inevitable direction. _If he could only subdue Joey._

 

Without warning, Joey jumped up and charged Danny, cracking the detective’s head against the wall. This time he came closer to passing out and fell forward, pushing Joey back to the floor. A jolt of pain from his knee woke him up and he managed to land a pretty solid punch, hitting Joey in the jaw. Joey responded with a knee to Danny’s groin.

 

Then, the elevator dinged and the door slid open. Danny and Joey rolled out of the elevator like something out of a cartoon, their fight spilling into the main lobby. People screamed, scattering. Joey again gained the upper hand, smashing Danny in the face and kicking his knee before freeing himself.

 

But Danny was on fire now, feeling no pain.   He tackled Joey, both of them falling against the coffee cart. Knocking over colorful little baskets of napkins and flavored creamers. More yelling and cursing from people standing around watching. Some of them even had their phones out, filming the whole thing.

 

A security guard ran over, barking orders to stop. Danny wanted to yell that he was a cop but a punch from Joey landed square in his chest and he stumbled to the side, wheezing. Joey charged the guard bellowing something that could only be described as gibberish. Danny recovered, head spinning but at least he was on his feet. He had to stop Joey before anyone else got hurt.

 

He pulled Joey away from the guard, managing to land a few punches and elbows. But the crazed man was freakishly strong. Or Danny was simply losing steam. Injured and maybe a little feverish now.

 

And then suddenly, everything changed.  Joey had the security guard’s weapon.

 

 

/././

 

 

Steve opened his eyes. Lying there awake, he decided he felt better. Even his mood had shifted. It felt like a weight had literally been lifted.

 

He pushed himself up to get a better look around his small room. Alone again, he felt his chest tighten a little.

 

_Where was Danny?_

 

He was just there moments ago, sitting in the chair.

 

Calming himself, he knew Danny was probably just out in the hall. Using the bathroom. Maybe grabbing a coffee. Steve had been sleeping most of the time, not the best company. He had to give Danny a break.

 

His nurse appeared in the doorway. Expecting a smile, he gave her a wave. Then he realized she looked frightened.

 

And Navy Seal mode kicked in. “Are you okay?”

 

She quickly smiled, taking a deep breath. “Yes, everything’s fine.”

 

He knew that word. _Fine._ And he didn’t like it.

 

“You wouldn’t lie to a dying man, would you?”

 

She laughed. “You aren’t dying.”

 

“But I was just twelve hours ago.” She didn’t seem to get his joke. So he asked another question. “Is my treatment not working? You can tell me.”

 

“No it’s not that.” She shook her head.

 

Steve studied her for a minute. “It’s my partner, isn’t it?”

 

Her silence told him everything.

 

“What happened? Did he leave? Is he okay?”

 

She rushed over to the bed and grabbed his hand. “Steve – I mean Commander – I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

 

Now he was trying to get out of bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“A man claiming to be Five-0 was down at the ER desk.”

 

Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed, eyeing all the IVs and his oxygen. Tethered in bed, he exhaled loudly. “Please help me. I don’t want to do this myself.”

 

“No.” His nurse refused. “I called security and your team. You, sir, are staying put.”

 

He almost shoved her out of the way. But at the moment, he knew he couldn’t put up much of a fight. Breathing was still not easy. And as small as she was, he knew his nurse meant business.

 

“I’m worried about your heart rate. Please lie down.” She nudged him. “I’ll find out what’s going on, I promise you.”

 

“Can’t leave Danny.” He was struggling now, unable to catch his breath.

 

She squeezed his hand, guiding him to lie back against the pillows. “Please. You need to calm down.”

 

A tech ran into the room, face flushed and out of breath. “Gun. There’s a gun in the building.”

 

 

/././

 

 

“This is all your fault.” Joey pointed the gun at Danny’s chest. They were only a few feet apart.

 

Danny shook his head. He couldn’t lie. “Don’t you think I know that?”

 

This caught Joey slightly off guard and Danny thought about taking the weapon from him. But he was shaking too much and moving too slowly to do anything rash, especially with all the people around.

 

“Drop the weapon!” A pair of HPD officers appeared out of nowhere.

 

And things went from bad to worse.

 

Joey fired a shot into the crowd, hitting a huge planter. “Next one takes out this cop or maybe someone else.” He waved the gun around. “Do you want to take that chance?”

 

“This has to end, Joey.”

 

“Yea, yea it does Danno.” Joey drug out the word with a syrupy smile.

 

Just hearing that name coming out of Joey’s mouth broke something inside Danny. He didn’t care what happened to him. He had to take down this man before he hurt someone else.

 

An ambulance arriving at the ER bays, sirens blaring, caught Joey off guard just enough. Danny threw himself at him and they both hit the tile floor. The gun not leaving Joey’s hand. Both men fought for possession of the weapon, rolling across the floor in an odd jumble of arms and legs.

 

Everyone held their breath. More HPD had arrived and they were ushering people out of the lobby.

 

And then the gun went off.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Danny kicked the gun away from Joey’s quivering body. He was met with wild eyes. Desperate eyes. The crowd of onlookers had formed a circle, leaving the two men in an imperfect sort of limbo. And everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

 

“Had to see for myself. Had to make sure.” Joey gasped, shivering. Blood oozing from the hole in his chest. He wheezed and sputtered. “Always finish the job.”

 

Danny loomed over him, smiling. “You failed.”

 

“What? No. I killed him.” Joey reached for Danny, snagging his pant leg with a blood slick hand. “The poison. Jimmy.”

 

“Steve’s alive.”

 

“No, can’t be. He has to be dead. I killed him.” Now Joey was trying to get up off the floor, but he kept slipping. “I set everything up so perfectly. The game was going so well.”

 

Danny moved back a few feet, knowing Joey wasn’t going anywhere. There was just too much blood. “I’m afraid you bet on the wrong guys.”

 

All balls and bravado, he stood there glaring at Joey Franklin. If he tried anything, he’d kick his ass. There was no way he was losing this fight.

 

Yet it was mostly an act. Danny was growing weaker, and he still didn’t quite trust the moment. No matter how much of the crimson stuff pooled underneath the bastard. A small part of him really expected the sociopath lying there bleeding out in front of him to jump up and tackle him again.

 

Because this bizarre episode had been all about twists and turns. Anything to keep them on edge. And Danny knew they were lucky. _So lucky._ All of this had been about vengeance and chance. He and Steve had no way of even playing the game. They _were_ the game.

 

And they’d come so very close to losing everything.

 

But there was one prize. Macabre as it was.

 

He could stand there and watch Joey die. And Danny would do it with a crystal clear conscience.

 

Then, the hospital staff and HPD officers rushed forward, startling him. He stumbled, almost losing his balance. Commands were given and Danny was pushed out of the way. He watched as a valiant effort was made to save Joey, following along as they moved to a triage room.

 

Danny knew Joey Franklin was dead even before the paddles were charged for the third time. He stood back against the wall, content but so full of nothing at the same time. The smile faded from his face. He could barely keep his eyes open.

 

Relief was what he felt now. A force so powerful that he’d sunk to the floor before he realized what he was doing, medical supplies crashing down with him. A concerned nurse grabbed his hand. “Sir, are you alright? Detective Williams? Can you hear me?”

 

And now he was a patient. _Again_. He felt many arms lift him. Words were said, his pulse checked. A sharp prick and Danny was out of it completely.

 

Finally able to rest.

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny opened his eyes slowly. The room was bright and his head hurt. He panicked for a second until a soft hand squeezed his. “Danny, it’s okay.”

 

He recognized that voice. “Kono?”

 

“Hey brah. Welcome back.” She pushed a small cup with a straw in front of his face.

 

He took a sip of cool liquid. “Steve?”

 

“He’s okay, Danny. You’re just across the hall.” She stroked his arm and smiled. “Go back to sleep. Everything is fine.”

 

“Good.” Danny drifted away again. He was so tired, and still in a lot of pain. And the bed was soft; he felt safe.   A welcome change from the madness of the last week. Maybe he would sleep that long. Knowing Steve was okay was itself the best sedative.

 

The next time he opened his eyes, what he saw made him smile. “Steve.”

 

“Hey Danno.” Danny was so happy to hear that voice.

 

Rubbing his eyes, he realized Steve was sitting in a wheelchair. No longer looking like Casper the Ninja Seal Ghost.

 

“Why you out of bed?”

 

“Had to see you, partner.” Steve squeezed his friend’s hand.

 

Danny tried to sit up a little, but a glare from Steve shut his attempt down. “Joey?”

 

“Dead. Thanks to you, partner. It’s over.”

 

“Over.” Danny mumbled before falling back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Danny walked into the office with a smile. Steve looked up from the paperwork he’d been forced to finish, scowling in concentration. His insurance company wasn’t playing nice about the renovations from the fire. And being chained to his desk, almost literally, for just less than a month, did not make for a happy boss. Handcuffing him to said desk had become an old joke fast.

 

“A postcard from Eric.” Danny waved the colorful piece of paper in Steve’s face.

 

“You’re happy about a postcard from New Jersey?” Steve shoved a small stack of papers haphazardly into a folder. “I better not find it in the Camaro.”

 

Danny laughed. He knew how frustrated his partner had been lately, so he ignored the jab. “It isn’t from New Jersey, Steven. For your information, it’s from Key West.”

 

Steve followed Danny to his office. “Seriously? Let me see that.”

 

And before Danny could stop him, Steve snatched the postcard out of his hand.

 

“Wet T-shirt contest? Seems Eric has adjusted to college life quite well.” Steve narrowed his eyes and scanned the picture. “Didn’t he just start back to school?”

 

“It’s not what it looks like, babe. I choose to be optimistic.” He refused to let his aggravated friend spoil his mood.

 

Steve grinned, nudging his partner. “Sounds like he’s having a really great time, Danny. Did you read this?”

 

“Yes I did.” Danny tilted his head and smiled. “He deserves it.”

 

This stopped Steve. He studied his friend. Gone was Danny’s usual frustrated tone when speaking of Eric.

 

Danny shrugged. “Eric’s been doing really well since he left Hawaii. He got an actual legal job. And he’s made up some school work. I’m proud of him.”

 

“You sure he’s telling you the truth?” Steve wasn’t buying it.

 

“Everything’s been verified by my sister. And she’s been double checking with his professors.”

 

Steve handed the postcard back to Danny. “Like high school? Poor Eric.”

 

Danny shrugged again. “Well, she figures if she’s the one footing the bill, she’s gonna keep track of what her money is buying.”

 

“I’m glad he’s okay, man.”

 

Danny looked down pretending to admire the postcard again. Closing his eyes, he sighed. “Yea, I’m glad he’s okay too. The kid’s flesh and blood. A pain in the ass, most definitely. I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to him.”

 

Steve smiled. “You’re a good uncle, Danno.”

 

“I am, huh?” Danny smiled back at his friend with a nod. “I am.”

 

There was silence for a few seconds, Danny propped the postcard next to his picture of Grace. Steve leaned against the door frame.

 

They hadn’t spoken much about Eric or Joey Franklin. Neither one being very eager to broach the subject. It was over.  

 

The case had been closed by the time both of them were out of the hospital with some cooperation from New Jersey cops. And a lot of help from Chin, Kono and Duke. Everyone was happy to have Joey and the Russians off the streets for good.

 

It didn’t matter that Danny couldn’t use an elevator to save his life. And he wasn’t staying at his place overnight, or that he cringed every time he saw one of those big tool boxes on the back of a pickup. He would never admit that after waking from a nightmare during one of their first nights back at Steve’s place, he kept checking on his partner like he was a sleeping child.

 

But Danny surprised himself by actually feeling happy. In spite of the unpleasant leftovers from their encounter with Joey Franklin and the Russians. And to top it all off, Steve had even stuck to his therapy schedule, religiously following the doctor’s orders so he could be declared fit for more than desk duty.

 

The flipside to Steve behaving himself meant everyone else had to fall in line. Especially his partner. “You need to go to physio, Danny. You know it.”

 

He nodded, spacing out a little. He wasn’t quite in the mood for this particular argument. “Yea, Steve. I know. I’ve been busy. Anyway, my knee is fine. I did the required two weeks of torture.” His voice trailed off.

 

“No excuse, Danno. You’ve been running yourself ragged taking care of me.” Steve noticed the change in his friend. “Hey, you alright?”

 

Thinking about Eric knocked loose something that had been eating away at him. He couldn’t look at his best friend, but Danny had something to get off his chest. “You know, you scared me, babe.”

 

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“I never thought I’d see you give up.” Danny stared at his picture of Grace. Tears at the corner of his eyes.

 

“It was a side effect, a symptom of the poison.” Steve crossed his arms.

 

“No.” Danny shook his head. “Not buying it.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Danny. Not right now.” Steve turned to leave the office.

 

Danny stopped him. “Now is a perfectly good time. We have to talk about it, Steve. I’ve never seen you just give up like that.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and turned away from Danny with a loud exhale. “I was scared, okay? Is that what you want to hear? Scared out of my mind. I couldn’t find you. I couldn’t breathe. Even back when Wo Fat had me, I was able to resist. I could spit in his face. I could look him in the eyes and deny him the satisfaction of breaking me. This – this time I just felt empty. Exhausted. And I realized if I just let go-“

 

“All the pain would go away?” Danny finished the sentence.

 

“Call me a coward.” It seemed like a dare more than a statement.

 

“No, I won’t do that. I’ll call you human, you animal. Our little secret.”

 

Steve smiled, glad to have a chance to change the subject. “Let’s go back to my place. Have a few beers.”

 

“Your place still smells like a BBQ.”

 

“You’re the one who just _had_ to cook hamburgers on the stove.”

 

Their eyes met. And Steve caught something. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. It was a mistake. He didn’t mean it. “It wasn’t your fault, Danny.”

 

Staring straight through his friend, Danny had become a brick wall. Immovable. Solid. Void of emotion.

 

“I’m sorry Danny. I didn’t mean it. This was not your fault.”

 

Steve hoped he’d gotten through this time.

 

Danny blinked and looked away.

 

And then he walked out of the office.

 

“Hey wait.” Steve grabbed his arm. “I’m not letting you go home alone.”

 

Danny willed himself to be pissed off. Anger would be better than the confused mess of frustration and guilt he was feeling.

 

Steve wasn’t letting his friend off the hook. “You know none of this was your fault, right? Answer me.”

 

Now it was Danny’s turn to be on guard. “Please stop.”

 

“Come on, you know that guy was unstable. And he just happened to pick you. Hell, it’s more Eric’s fault than yours if you want to go that route.” Steve locked eyes with Danny, waiting for the inevitable response.

 

Danny held up his hand. “Wait a minute.”

 

“No, D. You wait a minute. You want to play the blame game? You messed up one poker game all those years ago. Big deal. Jimmy couldn’t get it back together. Not to mention he lied to you. So maybe it’s all Jimmy’s fault then.”

 

“Stop Steve.”

 

“What? I could go round and round like this all night.”

 

The two friends glared at one another. Neither was backing down.

 

“See Danny, it doesn’t matter. Joey woulda found someone else. It’s what guys like him do.” Steve closed his eyes and took a deep slow breath. “It’s all on him, Danny. Joey did this.”

 

Danny was still lost, a little emotional. “I can’t help but wonder-“

 

Steve wasn’t happy. “And you know where that will get you? Stuck in the past. Locked in that box.”

 

He hesitated, instantly afraid he’d gone too far. And he saw the change in his friend’s eyes. He had to say something and fast. “I thought I’d lost you, Danny.”

 

Steve’s quick thinking worked. _What could Danny say to that?_ He thought he’d lost Steve too.

 

“You know me better than anyone else.” Danny’s eyes were wet with tears. “I almost lost you because of something _I_ did. Don’t you think that’s one of my biggest fears? Aside from something happening to Grace. It’s you.”

 

“You’re my best friend, Danny.” Steve couldn’t stop himself from tearing up. “When I woke up on the floor and you weren’t there –“

 

“I know, babe. I am so done with this.”

 

Steve nodded. “Yea I agree.”

 

“Come here, you Navy Seal Animal.” Danny grabbed his best friend, pulling him into a fierce hug. After a few seconds, they separated.

 

Steve grinned. “Now how about those beers.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time my fair readers...


End file.
